MY BROTHER IS DEAD
by SnoopyLoou
Summary: Il y a des pertes beaucoup trop difficiles à accepter. Qu'est ce qu'Elena seras prête a faire pour le garder auprès d'elle. Comment arriverons t-il a vivre avec la perte d'un être chère, le manque, l'indiférence, la vengeance et peut être bien l'amour...
1. Dure Réalité - Introduction

Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau One Shot. Comme ma relation préféré dans Vampire Diaries est la relation des frères Salvatore j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS sur comment réagirais Damon si son frère venait à mourir (je tiens a précisez que je n'ai pas choisis de saison pour écrire cet OS et je n'arrive pas de situé un passage ou Stefan risque de mourir. Donc je laisse libre cours a votre imagination pour savoir comme Stefan pourrait mourir). Je vous laisse découvrir et me donner votre avis. Comme toujours les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**MY BROTHER IS DEAD**_

Son petit frère, sa vie, son centre de taquinerie, Stefan était mort. Damon avait pourris la vie de son petit frère, l'avait embêté, était tombé amoureux de sa copine. Damon avait haï son frère, du moins c'est ce qu'il disait car au fond de lui il ne l'avait jamais réellement haï. Il n'aurait pas pu, car il l'aimait malgré tout son petit frère. Et cette personne, Stefan, son petit frère était mort.

Damon n'arrivait pas à l'accepter et cela faisait déjà plus de quatre mois. Quatre mois que le grand Damon Salvatore n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, laissant ressortir ses pires cotés. Il buvait, buvait et buvait toujours, il était mal raser, couchait avec la première venus, vidait de pauvre innocente de leurs sang sans pourtant les tuer, il ne l'ai tué jamais par respect pour son frère. Il les maintenait en vie, non pas pour lui, mais pour son frère car il savait qu'au fond de lui Stefan n'aurait pas voulus que Damon continue ses massacres alors il les gardait toutes en vie. Voila ce qu'était Damon Salvatore depuis quatre mois, quatre mois à rester chez lui, à sortir que pour trouver ses victimes. Il savait Elena en vie car cette dernière passait au manoir tous les jours mais Damon restait enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à qu'elle s'en aille.

Quatre mois qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Damon ne voulait voir, ni entendre personne. Il ne voulait pas entendre les gens lui dire combien son frère était génial, ça il le savait. Lui voulait juste ce souler et oublier, oublier sa souffrance.

Damon avait passé les quatre étapes du deuil, mais la cinquième ne voulait pas passer. Les deux premiers jours il n'avait pas voulus y croire, puis la colère était arrivé, en colère après son frère, après les autres, après lui-même. Puis la culpabilité l'avait envahis, il aurait tellement voulus sauver son frère, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été la au bon moment pour le sauver. Et pour finir la tristesse qui lui gâchait la vie.

Damon était triste, il avait perdu son ami et son ennemi à la fois, son copain de toujours, son allié le plus fidèle, la petite chose qu'il voulait protéger, son frère, son petit frère. Damon Salvatore était incapable de passer a autre chose, incapable d'accepter la mort de son frère, il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas. Damon ce croyait dans un cauchemar et croyait qu'un moment ou un autre il allait ce réveiller.

Damon était vêtu d'un simple jean noir, assis sur le sofa, sa bouteille de Bourbon dans la main et une cigarette de l'autre, de la musique a fond dans le salon qui n'écoutait pas vraiment, cela lui permettait de ce sentir moins seul. Damon s'autodétruisais et il considérait cela comme entièrement normale puisqu'on lui avait enlever son frère. Une partie de lui était morte en même temps que Stefan. Il était affaler, il n'entendit même pas Elena rentrer.

Cette dernière était venue plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Elle devait lui parler, le savoir dans cet état, la bouffait de l'intérieur. Elle devait lui faire accepter, l'aider à sortir de cette horrible phase. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis plus de quatre mois. Damon l'évitait et quand par chance pour elle, elle le croisait, il l'ignorait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle coupa la musique et commença a parler, fixant son regard sans le lâcher des yeux.

« - _**Depuis quand tu fume toi maintenant ? Damon ça fait plus de quatre mois maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester comme cela. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'autodétruire ! St….**_ » Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que Damon ce leva a vitesse vampirique pour ce planter devant elle, le regard sombre, le doigt menaçant, il lui dit avec agressivité en espaçant chaque mot.

« - _**NE…PRONONCE….PAS…SON…PRENOM !**_ »

Damon alla ce rallongé dans son sofa sans un mot de plus. Elena secoua la tête, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi l'avait perdu, et voir Damon dans cet état n'arrangeait rien. Elle finit par s'assoir par terre et reprendre avec colère.

« - _**En quatre mois tu m'a enfin adressé la parole ! Tu n'es pas le seul a l'avoir perdu Damon. Moi aussi je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu et j'ai accepté. Et en plus de l'avoir perdu lui, je t'ai perdu toi. Te voir dans cette état la me bouffe Damon !**_ » Elle fondit en larmes devant lui.

Damon la fixa avec tristesse avant de s'assoir au sol avec elle, et de lui tendre la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main.

« - _**Tu ne ma pas perdu !**_ » Répondit t-il calmement.

« - _**Si tu es partis en même tant que lui. Tu dois laisser son souvenir sans aller, pour que l'on puisse ce reconstruire. Damon, Stefan est mort et je comprends que sa te brise, je… **_» Elle fut couper par Damon qui fixait un point invisible, son regard dans le vide.

« - _**J'avais fait une promesse Elena. J'avais promis a notre mère de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas tenus ma promesse. Je l'ai perdu, j'ai perdu mon frère et je ne peux, et surtout ne veux pas l'accepter !**_ » Elena s'avança et le pris dans ses bras. Damon lâcha son point invisible pour sentir les bras d'Elena l'entourer. Finalement elle lui avait manqué.

« - _**Je suis désoler Damon, je suis désoler. Ton frère t'aimait Damon. Il t'aimait plus qu'il ne m'aurait jamais aimer moi. Je suis sur qu'il veille sur toi et qu'il doit être très énerver de pas pouvoir t'aider a te relever. C'est dure, ça fais mal mais sa vas passer. Ca cicatrisera avec le temps. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer ici en espérant qu'il revienne jusqu'à la fin de ton éternité. Nous on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Damon reviens moi s'il te plait, pour ton bien, pour le notre, pour le miens.**_ »

Elena pris le visage de Damon entre ses mains et plongea son regard triste dans le regard vide de Damon. Elle le regarda et avec une grande peine dans la voix elle lui dit.

« - _**Tu dois le laisser partir Damon. Laisse-le partir ! Lâche prise ! Reconnais l'évidence ! Ton frère ne reviendra pas Damon. Stefan est mort, ton frère est mort Damon ! **_»

Les mots d'Elena lui brisa son cœur mort, il le savait mais il ce persuadait du contraire finalement car il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais Elena lui avait ouvert les yeux. Son frère est mort, vraiment mort. Cette réalité le frappa tellement fort qu'il ne pu retenir ses larmes, et après quelques instant il finit par dire.

« - _**Stefan est mort, mon petit frère est mort !**_ »

Elena le serra dans ses bras. Damon laissa ses larmes couler, oui il avait perdu son frère, et a ce moment même il l'accepta. Oui Stefan Salvatore avait périt mais il restera toujours en vie dans le cœur mort de son grand frère.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus. Je pense a en faire une fiction Delena bien sur. Je ne sais pas dite moi ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que vous aimeriez une fiction Delena partant de cette OS. Si vous êtes plusieurs a m'en demander une, j'en écrirait une. En tout cas pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction « Half of my heart » je devrais poster un nouveau chapitre cette nuit ou demain soir. En tout cas merci a tous. Bisous.

JE M'EXCUSE POUR MES FAUTES ENCORE DESOLER !


	2. 1 an & 3 mois en arrière - Prologue

_**« **__**La vie des morts est de survivre dans l'esprit des vivants ..**__** » **_(Cicéron)

Un an et neuf mois cela parait infime à côté d'une vie, pourtant en un an et neuf mois beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer. Et Mystic Fall en était une belle preuve. Pendant cette année, les Originels avait quitté la ville, Caroline avait emménagé avec Tyler, Bonnie avait retenté sa chance avec le cadet des Gilbert. Matt avait obtenus la direction du Mystic Grill. Elena avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en mains, quand a Damon Salvatore il avait quitté la ville mais surtout cela faisait un an et neuf mois que Stefan Salvatore avait péri.

_**UN AN ET TROIS MOIS EN ARRIERE.**_

Damon avait pris une décision il quitterait Mystic Fall et ses habitants pour une destination que lui-même ne connaissais pas encore. Il ne voulait plus rester dans ce manoir, dans cette ville ou tout lui rappellerais son frère. Elena lui avait ouvert les yeux, son frère ne reviendrait pas, son frère était mort et Damon avait besoin de temps pour avaler la pilule, du temps pour oublier tous ses regrets. Damon regrettait d'avoir pourris la vie de son frère pendant tant d'année, il ce haïssait pour toutes les fois où il l'avait menacé, ou pour toutes les fois où ils c'étaient battus. Damon n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme et il avait besoin de tout quitter pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir oublier que son petit frère était désormais six pied sous terre.

Elena savait que si elle le laissait partir Damon ne reviendrais pas, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix mais d'un autre cote elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de s'en aller, de quitter cette ville qui leurs prenait tous les êtres cher à leurs cœur. Alors Elena avait demandé à Damon de ne pas partir trop loin et de rester en contact avec elle, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Damon avait accepté de ne pas partir trop loin, il lui avait promis de la contacter plusieurs fois par semaines. Après avoir dit en revoir à Elena, Damon avait préparé une valise et était descendu près à quitter sa maison, ses souvenirs. Il s'arrêta la porte grande ouverte prêt à la fermer mais fermer la porte du manoir, quitter cette ville n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son frère. Il regarda son salon et avant de fermer la porte sur les souvenirs de son frère, il avait pensé une dernière fois à celui-ci. Fermer, et quitter le manoir était quelque chose de très dure pour lui, car en fermant la porte sur les souvenirs, les bons et les mauvais, mais surtout il réalisa qu'appart lui plus personne ne franchiseras cette porte close. Donc oui Damon Salvatore laissa le souvenir de son frère s'en aller en fermant cette porte à clé.

Il monta dans sa voiture et roula, roula jusqu'à Denver ou il trouva une chambre d'hôtel dans lequel il comptait loger. Il vida sa voiture et s'affala sur le lit une bouteille de bourbon dans une main et une cigarette de l'autre. En 148 ans Damon c'était séparé de son frère pendant plus de 20 ans de fois et même si Stefan lui manquais de tant en tant à cette époque, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre car il le savait en vie. Mais savoir son petit frère mort était tout simplement irrespirable, comme si on lui avait transpercé un poumon et qu'il suffoquait, comme si il manquait d'oxygène. Il y a plein de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire finalement, il aurait voulus lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, et qu'il ne le tenait plus responsable de sa transition en 1864, il aurait voulus lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer, il aurait voulus le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, il aurait voulus plus que tout au monde le sauver. C'est en pensant à son frère qu'il c'était endormis cette nuit-là avec l'espoir que finalement tous cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Elena ce sentait seule à présent, elle l'avait perdu en quelque sorte. Damon avait fait des choses horribles depuis qu'elle le connaissait mais bizarrement il était presque le seul à qui elle pouvait tout pardonner. Alors oui, Damon Salvatore allait terriblement lui manquer, il était sa bouée de sauvetage, son éclat de soleil parmi toute cette noirceur qui encombrait sa vie. Le laisser partir n'avait pas été une chose simple pour elle, mais elle l'avait fait pour lui car elle savait combien il avait besoin de s'en aller de quitter toute cette peine qui l'étouffait à Mystic Fall. Pendant un court instant elle avait pensé à partir avec lui, puis elle avait pensé a Jeremy mais aussi au faite que Damon avait des sentiments pour elle et qu'avec elle auprès de lui, oublier la culpabilité et la perte de Stefan, lui serais impossible. Damon avait besoin de temps et Elena avait besoin de lui. Alors elle allait le voir de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien malgré le fait qu'elle lui parlait régulièrement. Elena avait besoin de le voir, de voir ses yeux, d'entendre sa voix, elle y trouvait quelque chose d'apaisant comme si Damon avait la capacité de lui rendre des sourires qu'elle croyait perdu pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, ni du statue qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans sa vie mais une chose était certaine elle tenait énormément a lui.

Leurs vies avaient changé du tout au tout depuis le décès de Stefan. Damon semblait éteint comme si, la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux et sur son visage avant tout ça c'était éteint et que personne ne trouvait d'ampoule pour la remplacer. Elena quand a elle trouvait sa force et son courage en ses amies, son frère et Damon bien sûr.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre/ Prologue est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Comme toujours vous pouvez me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, c'est toujours très constructif. Il est très court mais je ne trouvais pas spécialement important de m'éterniser. Le prochain chapitre débuteras sois à la troisième personne (comme la plupart de mes fictions) sois du point de vue de Damon celons vous qu'est ce qui serait le mieux ? Le premier Chapitre débuteras 1 ans et 9 mois après la mort de Stefan, je n'en dis pas plus Je pense que d'ici demain, ou après-demain vous aurez le premier chapitre et j'essayais de le faire beaucoup plus long.

**ET JE M'EXCUSE POUR MES MULTIPLES FAUTES.**

_**REPONSES AU REVIEWS** :_

**_Sosso_ **: Et voilà comme promis je l'ai posté même en avance de ce que je t'avais dit. J'espère que ça ta plus, que t'es pas trop déçu pour le moment. Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Gros bisous.

**_Guest_ **: Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait pleurer, et je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre la ta plus, et que tu n'en as pas trop déçu par rapport à l'OS. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

**_Minimun_ **: Merci beaucoup cela me fais très plaisir. Il était important que je montre que malgré le fait que Damon prêtent haïr Stefan, il ne peut pas accepter la mort de son frère, qu'il l'aime malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. Je ne savais pas si cela plairais car on associe souvent Damon un bad boy sans cœur et je trouve qu'il est tout le contraire. Il se force à montrer cette image de lui alors qu'on faut je suis sûr que c'est tout le contraire et c'est que ce que je veux montrer dans cette fiction. En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère ne pas t'avoir toi non plus trop déçu avec ce chapitre par rapport à l'OS que j'avais écrite.

**_Guest_ **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ce chapitre en tout cas je te remercie beaucoup.


	3. Retour aux sources - Chapitre One

_**Chapitre One**_

_**- RETOUR AUX SOURCES –**_

_( .. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé .. )_

Un jour de pluie diluviennes, tous les lycéens c'étaient refugier au Mystic Grill pour parler, boire un verre et surtout attendre que l'averse passe. Elena était assise avec ses deux meilleures amies à une table à boire un bon café. Caroline parlait de sa vie avec Tyler, Bonnie racontait combien elle était heureuse avec Jeremy et Elena les observait le regard vide, aucune d'elle n'avait réalisé le jour qu'il était. Elena était la seule à cette rendu compte que cela faisait un an et neuf mois que Stefan était mort, et par conséquent un an et trois mois que Damon avait quitté la ville. Personne n'avait l'air de réaliser combien cette date avait changé sa vie. Elena ne l'ai écoutait même plus la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était Damon. Damon dont elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis plus de trois mois. Elle l'avait appelé, harceler de texto, elle avait même été jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel a Denvers dans lequel elle pensait le trouver mais quand elle était arrivée la bas personne ne s'y trouvait c'est affaires avait disparus et le dirigeant de l'hôtel lui avait informé que l'homme qu'elle recherchait ne logeait plus ici. Elle était inquiète, elle ne savait pas où il était partis, ce qu'il devenait, ni si il était toujours en vie. Alors savoir de qu'elle couleurs Caroline allait repeindre la chambre de Tyler n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt pour elle et ses amies sans rendirent vite compte.

_**- Elena tu nous écoutes ? **_Demanda Caroline quelque peu énerver par le manque d'intérêt que portait Elena à ses histoires.

_**- Tu sais qu'elle jours nous sommes Caroline ?**_ Répondit simplement Elena fixant l'intérieur de sa tasse vide.

Caroline observa Bonnie du coin de l'œil, non aucune d'elles deux avaient réalisé, que ce qui perturbait tant Elena était que ce jour ci ordinaire pour les elles, étaient une souffrance pour Elena.

_**- Nous sommes le 10 Septembre. Y a quelque chose de particulier à ce jour ?**_ Demanda Caroline quelque peu déconcerter par l'attitude de son amie d'enfance.

Elena secoua la tête sans les regarder pour autant.

_**- Cela fais 1 ans et trois mois que Damon à quitter la ville, et par conséquent un an et neuf mois que Stefan…est mort.**_ Reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux sans les regarder.

Ses deux amies réalisèrent d'un coup ce qui perturbait tant Elena. Et elle comprenait d'autant plus pourquoi, vu que Damon ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Caroline et Bonnie allèrent la serrer dans leurs bras en s'excusant de ne pas avoir fait attention à cela avant.

_**- Elena je suis sûr que Damon va bien. Je pense qu'il avait sans doute besoin de s'éloigné de toi parce que tu lui faisais peut être trop pensé à son frère**_. Reprit Bonnie avec douceur.

_**- Il ne reviendra pas ! Je le sais Bonnie, je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus maintenant cela fais beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il est partis. **_Répondit Elena laissant échapper un sanglot.

Damon n'avait pas remis les pieds a Mystic Fall depuis qu'Elena lui avait fait comprendre que son petit frère était décédé, un coup dure pour le bad boys de Mystic Fall qui n'avait pu rester dans cette ville qui lui avait retiré sa seule famille, son amis, son ennemis, son petit frère.

Après plusieurs mois de silence, l'ainé des Salvatore avait pris la décision de rentrer chez lui. Damon avait décidé de couper les ponts avec tout ce qui lui rappelait son petit frère pendant quelques temps, ce qui incluait donc Elena. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de ce retrouvé seul face à cette perte qui encore après un an et neuf mois lui tiraillais les entrailles, lui coupait le souffle. Damon s'y était fait, il avait accepté, il avait fait son deuil mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir une pression au niveau de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son petit frère.

( watch?v=r2rIm_Td2Mk)

Damon avait garé sa voiture sur un parking vide, il était descendu sous une pluie diluvienne. Il trouvait cela plutôt bien approprié vus que depuis la mort de Stefan il se retrouvait face à la tombe de son frère. Damon n'avait pas été à l'enterrement, il n'avait pas pu ci résoudre à l'époque. En ce jour de pluie il se retrouva donc devant la tombe de son petit frère, une bouteille de bourbon dans la main.

_**- « Stefan Salvatore 18 Janvier 94 – 10 Décembre 2011. Frère et Amies regretté. » Pff pathétique ils n'ont même pas été fichus de mettre ta véritable année de naissance. Dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciels. Comme ça t'abandonne le navire frangin, de toute les conneries que ta pu me faire depuis que t'es né celle-là est sur la première place. Je tiens à te rappeler que je t'avais dit que si quelqu'un devait en finir avec toi sa serait moi. Comment ta pu laisser quelqu'un te tuer, comment ta pu oublier tout ce que je t'avais appris quand ont étaient petit. Tu sais que si mère était encore de ce monde elle m'aurait botté les fesses pour t'avoir laissé sans surveillance. Putain Stefan…tu m'as laissé là à faire du baby-sitting, c'est toi le Saint-Maritin de Mystic Fall.**_ Reprit Damon avec tremblement dans la voix, buvant une bonne gorgée Bourbon, puis son visage s'assombrit._** Tu me manques petit frère, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te sauver, j'aurai du te protégé, j'aurais dû être là. T'était pas censé mourir avant moi, t'était pas censé tous les abandonnées, ils avaient besoin de toi. Et il se pourrait que moi aussi finalement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir pourris la vie, désolé d'être tombé amoureux de ta copine que j'ai complètement laissé tomber d'ailleurs, oui je sais c'est mal mais je te fais la promesse de la protégé, de protégé t'es amies tant que je serais en vie.**_ Damon ce colla dos contre la tombe qui ce trouvait derrière lui pour être face a celle de son frère la tête poser contre la tombe qui ce trouvait dans son dos. Damon regarda en l'air, les yeux dans le vide_**. Je t'ai pardonné Stefan, je t'ai pardonné ma transition tu n'y étais pour rien, t'avais juste besoin de moi, besoin de moi comme toutes ces fois ou t'avais peur du noir petit et que j'étais là pour te rassurer pour te rappeler que le noir n'est qu'une illusion, que si tu pensais a quelque chose de joyeux rien ne pourrais t'arriver et que moi je ne serais jamais bien loin. Je suis désolé Stefan, désolé de t'avoir abandonné, désolé de ne pas avoir sus te protégé. Putain Stefan pourquoi il fallut que tu meures, merde on avait besoin de toi ici frangins. Je ne t'oublierais jamais petit frère et je te jure que je retrouverais ces enfoirés qui ton planté ce pieux dans le cœur, et que je leurs arracherais le leurs sans le moindre remord. Je te vengerais petit frère. Je t'en fais la promesse, je l'ai retrouverais et je te vengerais.**_ Finit-il par dire dans un murmure les larmes aux yeux. Damon renifla, ce passa les mains sur le visage et bu une longue gorgée de bourbon. Avant de partir il déposa la bouteille à moitié vide sur la tombe de son frère et il dit un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

_**- Raconte ça à qui que ce soit la haut et je te promets que quand je serais vraiment mort je t'étripe. **_

Elena Gilbert était rentré chez elle, elle avait besoin de ce sentir seule, elle ne supportait plus tout ce monde autours d'elle, toutes ces personnes qui étaient là à lui raconter leurs petits ennuis sans gravité. Caroline avait organisé une soirée dans le gymnase du lycée mais Elena avait prévenu qu'elle n'irait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de s'amuser, pas envie de faire croire a tout le monde qu'elle allait bien, elle en avait assez, assez de mentir a tout le monde de faire un beau sourire pour que personne ne ce pose de question. Elle en avait marre de les regarder et de leurs dire a tous qu'elle allait parfaitement bien que les deux hommes qui lui avait fait tourner la tête ne lui manquait pas. Elle en avait plus que marre de passer son temps accroché à son téléphone espérant une réponse quelque conque de Damon. Elle en avait tout simplement ra le bol de tout. Elle avait donc décidé d'éteindre son portable, de sortir un pot de glace et de s'installer devant « Titanic ». Cela n'allait certainement pas l'aider à aller mieux mais au moins elle pourrait pleurer sans que son frère lui demande le lendemain pourquoi elle avait les yeux bouffit. D'une manière ou d'une autres Elena était ravager par les cernes, il y avait même des jours ou elle ne prenait pas la peine de ce maquiller. Elena était triste et ce sentait affreusement seule. Damon lui manquait, Stefan lui manquait, ses parents, sa tante lui manquait. Même Alaric qui était partis depuis trois ans avec Meredith en Europe lui manquait. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient tous là. Qu'elle puisse tous les serrer dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'ait pas tous disparus de sa malheureuse existence, et la « disparition » de Damon était la goutte d'eau qu'avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait besoin de lui, et il était partis, il avait disparus sans un mot, sans un en revoir. De fois elle ce demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait dans ce monde, elle ce demandait combien de temps lui restait telle avant que la mort viennent prendre les dernières personnes chère a son cœur.

Elena pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur son canapé, elle ne regardait même pas le film, il lui servait simplement de couverture au cas où Jeremy rentrerait plutôt que prévus. Mais Elena fut déranger par la sonnette de chez elle. Elle maudissait d'avance celui qui était venus la déranger alors qu'elle avait bien précisez qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Elena décida de ne pas bouger, elle pensa qu'avec un peu de chance cette personne sans irait sans demander son reste. Malheureusement pour elle cette personne ne semblait pas déterminé a sans aller, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle restait le doigt sur sa sonnette.

_**- C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive ! Cria telle à l' intention de la personne sur son perron. **_

Elle ouvra la porte et la ce fut le choc…

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de terminé, je l'ai fait plus long mais je coupe la car je me doute bien que la plupart d'entre vous savez déjà qui était sur le perron de chez Elena et je compte faire le prochain chapitre sur une conversation bien mérité. Le prochain chapitre seras poster je ne sais quand mais il sera certainement poster avant la fin de la semaine. Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions, n'oublier pas de me dire ce qui vous dérange hormis mes fautes d'orthographe dans lequel j'essaye de m'améliorer. Si quelque chose dans l'histoire vous dérange vous pouvez me le dire aussi comme je le dis j'aime bien c'est très instructif sa me permet de changer ce qui est a changé ou a laissé ce qu'est a laissé. Quand au lien que j'ai mis avant la tirade de Damon, c'est car j'écoutais cette chanson quand j'ai écrit ce passage. (OUPS et je tiens a m'excusez pour les vulgarité qui trainent par ci par là.)

_**Réponses au Reviews :**_

_**Fan-delena**_ : Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je te remercie beaucoup j'espère que ce premier vrai chapitre t'aura plu et qu'il te donnera envie de lire la suite.

_**Virginie06 :**_ Merci beaucoup. Justement j'avais peur que cette facette que je fais ressortir de Damon ne plaise pas vraiment. Je voulais montrer qu'au delà de sa personnalité de je m'en fou de tout, ce cachait un homme comme tout le monde qui souffrait car il a perdu ce qui lui restait de sa famille. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus.

_**Guest**_ : Ne dis pas cela je suis sur que ta fiction doit être génial. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'en donner le titre j'aimerais bien la lire. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

_**Sosso**_ : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plus.

_**Minimum**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est très instructif. Tu m'as permis de me décider entre la première personne et la troisième. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus.


	4. Chaque retour, à sa raison- Chapitre Two

_**Chapitre Two**_

_**- Chaque retour, à sa raison -**_

_( Il y a des blessures que le temps n'efface jamais complètement..)_

Elena n'en revenais pas, il ce trouvait face a elle après plus de trois mois d'absence. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, car elle ne pouvait plus ce le cacher Damon lui avait manqué mais d'un autre cote elle lui en voulait tellement d'avoir disparus, sans avoir pris ne serait que la peine de répondre a un de ses texto pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigné mais qu'un jour il reviendrait. Alors Elena laissa sa colère et sa rancœur prendre le dessus sur son plaisir de le revoir.

Elena tourna les talons, pour ce dirigé dans sa cuisine lançant a Damon.

_**- Au mais surtout ne te gêne pas, rentre après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais disparus durant plus de trois long, et interminable mois. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je t'avais harceler, de textos, d'appels et de mails. Et surtout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été spécialement à Denvers voir si tu étais en vie. Non c'est rien de tout sa alors je t'en pris fais comme d'habitude, rentre, et on pourrait peut être oublié.**_ Dit elle en ce lavant les mains alors que Damon ce trouvait déjà dans son dos, elle pouvait voir ses iris bleus dans le reflet de la glasse.

Après réflexion Elena ce retourna, et lui tapa sur le torse un avec ses tout petit point. Laissant éclater sa tristesse, sa colère, sa peine, sa douleur, son manque. Damon qui ne ressentait aucunes douleurs physiques, la laissa faire, mais finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Elena pleurait a chaud de larmes, et cela faisait terriblement mal au cœur a Damon. C'était de sa faute il le savait, il savait qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder et faire comme ci a travers elle il ne voyait pas son frère. Il la serra fort dans ses bras mais ne dis rien, c'est Elena qui finit par briser le silence le serra plus fort contre elle.

_**- Pourquoi Damon ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ? Je comprends que tu es eu besoin de t'éloigner mais un texto, un mail qu'est ce que sa te coutait ?**_ Lui demanda telle plongeant ses prunelles marron dans le regard bleuté de Damon.

Damon finit par la lâcher, et s'installa sur le plan de travail. La fixant, il mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Que lui dire pensa t-il, lui dire que son visage, son parfum, son corps lui rappel tout les jours combien il l'a aimé, alors qu'elle sortait avec son frère et que par conséquent il a pourris la vie de son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'être proche d'elle le forçait a ce sentir encore plus coupable qu'il l'était déjà de son point de vue. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non plus, qu'il était parti pour oublier ses sentiments à son égard. Damon ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était parti avec l'envie de l'oublier. Non tout cela il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire, il n'avait pas le droit de la rendre plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dehors avant de sonner Damon, l'avait entendu pleurer a chaud de larmes, il avait entendu chaque larmes couler le long de ce visage pour aller s'écraser sur son oreiller. Il savait qu'il n'en était pas le seul responsable mais il savait que cette tristesse qu'Elena emmenait partout avec elle était en partis de sa faute a lui aussi. Alors il la regarda et lui répondit simplement.

_**- J'n'en sais rien. Rien de ce que je fais n'a de logique Elena. **_

Elena ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle avait lez pressentiment qu'il n'avait pas choisis ce jours pour n'importe qu'elle raison. Le 10 c'était le jour de la mort de son frère. Elena en était persuader, il n'était pas rentré sans raison. Elle l'avait dis a Bonnie, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et si il ce tenait face a elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas par simple visite de courtoisie. Damon avait perdu sa famille, son frère, la moitié de lui-même dans cette ville. Elena savait que même si Damon l'aimait, l'amour qu'il portait a son frère, a sa mémoire allait au dessus des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle savait parfaitement que Damon n'était pas revenus vivre a Mystic Fall, pas sans raison. Mystic Fall lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs, elle savait que si Damon avait quitte cette ville plusieurs mois au paravent ce n'était pas sans raison.

Alors elle croisa les bras et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y déceler cette tristesse qui c'était emparer du bleu de ses yeux, qui était devenus ternes a la mort de son frère. Les bleues des yeux de Damon qui brillait tellement avant que son frère ne périsse. Avec beaucoup d'émotions et de tristesse elle ce risqua à lui demander.

_**- Pourquoi tu es rentré Damon ?**_

Damon baissa les yeux, les plissant comme si il souffrait. Il joua avec sa bague avant de reporter son attention sur Elena.

_**- Cette ville et ses rebondissements me manquaient ! **_Répondit t-il avec amertume.

Elena le regarda avec son regard noir. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Comment une ville qui lui avait enlevé le dernier membre de sa famille pouvait lui manquer. Elle-même qui avait perdu ici la plupart des êtres chères a son cœur avait parfait l'envie de la fuir, alors comment un vampire comme Damon qui avait la possibilité de fuir toutes responsabilité, de fuir et de ne jamais revenir, reviendrais. Elena le dévisagea avec colère, elle avait horreur qu'il lui mente a elle. Elle qui le connaissait parfaitement, elle à qui il pouvait tout dire et faire tomber ce masque de mec insociable, égoïste et immature qu'il montrait a tout les autres.

_**- Tu mens Damon !**_ Reprit telle en prenant les mains du vampire dans les siennes, ne le lâchant pas du regard. _**Tu me mens ! Tu peux faire croire ça a n'importe qui mais pas a moi. En début de journée j'ai dis a Bonnie qu'au fond de moi je savais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, car tu n'a aucune raison de revenir. Tu es peut être revenus physiquement, mais je sais que moralement tu es très loin de Mystic Fall. Alors je te le redemande pourquoi est tu rentrer Damon ?**_

Elena avait une facilité à lire en lui, qu'il trouvait sa très déconcertant. Il n'aimait pas être si transparent mais il n'avait pas le choix que de lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la véritable raison de son retour a Mystic Fall, pas a elle, car elle essayait de le retenir, de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois. Elena ne le laisserais jamais faire, elle lui ferait ses petit yeux de chiens battus, le supplierais et il renoncerait. Et pour cette raisons qu'il réagissait comme il aurait réagit avec n'importe qui par le sarcasme.

_**- Je suis revenus en tant que touriste ! Puis soit honnête il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous. Vous êtes complètement paumé sinon. Puis je te l'ai dis Elena cette ville me manquait.**_ Reprit t-il en descendant du plan de travail prêt a rentrer « chez lui ».

Elena le retenait par le bras. Elle voulait la vérité. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il préparait et pour quoi il le préparait. Elena était loin d'être bête et connaissait assez bien le vampire pour savoir que malgré que tout le monde disais qu'il réagissait jamais sans réfléchir. Elena savait très bien qu'au fond d'elle Damon réfléchissait toujours un minimum a ce qu'il allait faire, et c'est certainement ce qui faisait si peur a Elena.

_**- Tu vas ou ? **_Demanda telle.

Elle venait de le retrouver, elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle, qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Qu'il lui fasse oublier toute cette souffrance qui lui gâchait la vie. Elle voulait de nouveau sourire et y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de vie.

_**- Je rentre chez moi Elena !**_ Répondit simplement Damon en ce dégageant gentiment du bras de cette dernière.

_**- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux !**_ Dit telle timidement.

Damon fit son sourire en coin, ce sourire avait tellement manqué a Elena même si elle savait que ce sourire était forcé elle était heureuse de le voir sourire. Damon la serra dans ses bras.

_**- Merci Elena mais Je vais rentrer au manoir. A bientôt.**_ Reprit t-il avant de disparaitre a vitesse vampirique.

Laissant une Elena de nouveau seule. Elle ce sentait de nouveau, vide, comprimer, comme si on venait de l'enfermer dans une pièce ou l'oxygène lui manquait. Damon avait cette capacité à calmer toute ses angoisses, tout ce mal être qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentait auprès de Damon mais une chose était sur, il était le seul capable de la faire revivre. Alors ce ne fut sans surprise qu'elle fondit en larmes au milieux de sa cuisine.

Pendant ce temps dans le gymnase du lycée Caroline, Bonnie et Matt discutait d'Elena. Pour beaucoup la mort de Stefan n'était pas ce qui avait plongé Elena vers le fond, non pour ses amies qui était extérieur à tout cela, ce qui l'avait plongé vers le fond était la disparition de Damon. Bonnie expliquait la souffrance de sa meilleure amie par le manque de Damon. Certes tout le monde savait que la mort de Stefan avait été difficile pour Elena mais elle s'en était remis, puis Damon était partis pendant les deux première semaines elle était moins souriante, moins vivante, mis appart quand elle revenait de Denvers ou elle avait passé plusieurs heures avec Damon. Mais quand celui-ci n'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle, qu'il avait littéralement disparus, Elena c'était complètement éteinte, elle avait refusé de sortir de chez elle pendant le premier mois, elle mangeait un minimum, n'allait plus en cours, dormait très peu car ses nuits était peuplé de cauchemar, elle restait des heures entière devant la fenêtre de sa chambre le regard vide. Puis elle c'était reprise en mains, mais son visage semblait toujours sans vie. Elena ne riait peut, ou alors chacun de ses rires sonnait faux. Mais ses amies l'avait aidé a surmonté cette mauvaise passe. D'un côté il en voulait a Damon d'avoir abandonné Elena, lui qui avait promis a cette dernière de ne plus jamais l'abandonner pourtant il avait disparus sans laisser de traces. Et les amies d'Elena l'avait vus s'éteindre sans pouvoir la sauver.

_**- Et si on recherchait Damon ?**_ Proposa Caroline.

_**- Ca serait effectivement une solution Care, mais on ne peut pas demander cela à Damon. **_Répondit calmement Bonnie.

_**- A ouais et pourquoi ça ? Il l'aime non ! Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne le laisse pas ce détruire. **_Répondit Caroline sans comprendre pourquoi Bonnie ne voulait pas demander à Damon de rentrer.

_**- Oui il l'aime, sa nous le savons tous ! Mais on ne peut pas lui demander de rentrer, on ne peut pas Care parce qu'il a perdu son frère ici à Mystic Fall. Même si il n'on pas vécu ensemble un certain temps. Ils sont frère depuis 166 ans. On ne peut pas lui demander de rentrer et de refaire face a la douleur qu'il a du ressentir quand il a perdu Stefan. **_

_**- Comme si Damon pouvait éprouver de la douleur… ! **_Caroline fit couper par Bonnie, Matt.

_**- Care' ! **_

_**- Quoi je n'ai jamais porté Damon dans mon cœur !**_ Ce défendit Caroline.

_**- Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il a perdu son frère, on doit au moins respecter la souffrance qu'il a du endurer en perdant Stefan. S'il à quitter la ville ce n'est certainement pas sans raison.**_ Reprit Bonnie avec une pointe de colère face à l'incompréhension de Caroline.

_**- Alors on fait quoi ? On regarde Elena ce laisser mourir ?**_ Demanda finalement Caroline avec plus de douceur.

_**- Non on attend, on la distrait, on l'occupe. On lui fait voir du monde ! Et j'essayerai de contacter Damon dans la fin de la semaine**_. Conclu Bonnie.

Les trois amies c'était mis d'accord sur cette solution. Bonnie ne portait pas non plus Damon dans son cœur mais elle avait bien pris conscience qu'Elena avait besoin de lui, qu'il lui rendait le sourire, qu'il la rendait plus vivante. Bonnie ce demandait même par moment si Elena ne ressentait pas plus que des sentiments amicaux pour Damon. Et si pour qu'Elena retrouve le sourire, elle devait refaire revenir le vampire a Mystic Fall, même si elle devait les supporter en couple, pour Elena, Bonnie le ferais.

Damon arriva dans son allée, devant son manoir. Il inspira un grand coup. Restant dans son véhicule, le front posé sur son volant. Revenir a Mystic Fall, allé sur la tombe de son petit frère, la revoir n'avait pas été une chose facile mais revenir chez lui ne l'était pas non plus. Il ce rappela encore la première fois qu'il avait remis les pieds a Mystic Fall, que son frère c'était jeter par la fenêtre pensant le battre. Damon secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses penser, il descendit de sa voiture, sortie ses clés et entra. Rien n'avait changé de place mis a part une couche de poussière rien n'avait bougé. _« Ceci dit c'est vrai que personne d'autre ne pouvait franchir cette porte sans les clés »_ pensa t-il. Il jeta son sac dans l'entrer, balança sa veste en cuire sur le canapé et pris une bouteille de bourbon avant de monter vers une chambre.

Il poussa la porte et resta appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte à boire son bourbon par grande gorgée. Il ce trouvait devant la chambre de son frère. Damon n'avait rien touché, et il n'y toucherait pas. C'était les affaires de son frère, et il comptait les laisser ici jusqu'au restant de son éternité. Damon s'avança dans la chambre, il prit un cadre qui trainait, cette photo n'était autre que son jeune frère et Elena. Damon fut pris d'une certaine nostalgie en revoyant la bouille de son frère. Il avait l'impression qu'on le privait de nouveau d'air, comme si une blessure profonde le relançait au moindre souvenir. Damon secoua la tête et sortie de la chambre refermant la porte derrière lui. Plusieurs moins en arrière refermer la porte lui aurait été impossible, il considérait que son frère n'était pas vraiment parti si sa porte restait ouverte. Puis Elena lui avait ouvert les yeux, et il avait décidé que sans aller était la meilleure solution pour lui.

Damon descendit ses escaliers le cœur lourd, ce manoir allait lui sembler terriblement vide maintenant qu'il c'était fait a l'idée que son frère ne repasserait plus la porte de la pension Salvatore. Dont il était maintenant le seul et unique représentant. Damon s'installa sur son canapé, devant sa cheminé qu'il venait de rallumé et il finit par s'y endormir, la journée avait été chargé en émotions. Il avait été voir son frère au cimetière, était passé voir Elena qui semblait aller très mal pour finalement ce retrouver dans son manoir ou il aurait préféré ne jamais revenir…

* * *

Et voila ce chapitre est terminé alors qu'en pensez vous ? Cette longueur par chapitre vous convient ? Ou plus court ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction des amies d'Elena ? Du retour de Damon ? Dites moi ce qui vous a plus, ce que vous aimez moins, ce qu'il faudrait que je change. Hormis mes fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison car je sais pertinemment que je fais des fautes et j'essaye de les limiter croyez moi.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ce chapitre. Alors le prochain je ne sais pas quand je le posterais car comme je le disais quand le « chapitre informations » je fais mes 18 ans dimanche donc je n'aurais pas le temps de réfléchir au prochain chapitre avant. Puis je compte bien faire la fête, alors je pense que vous aurez le chapitre d'ici mercredi-jeudi ou vendredi prochains.

_**Réponses aux Reviews.**_

_**Guest **_: J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Au départ je voulais qu'Elena sois très en colère puis après je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'écrive ses doutes sur le retour de Damon, ce qui montre qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour lui. Alors je vais te décevoir mais je ne compte pas faire ressusciter Stefan car il a été enterré et même si sa serait très surnaturel sa ne me plairait pas tant. Après comme je le dis pour chaque fiction que j'écris. Généralement j'écris les chapitres a fur et a mesure, et en plein milieu de la nuit donc qui sait peut être qu'un jour sa me prendra comme cela et que je ferais revenir Stefan mais j'en doute fort désolé. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review.

_**Virginie06**_ : Je suis désolé pour les larmes. A savoir que comme je le disais dans les « chapitre précédant » à Sosso je crois. Les émotions que ressent Damon, vis-à-vis de la mort de Stefan je l'ai écrit en me demandant comme moi je réagirais si mon petit frère venait à mourir. Donc je peux t'assurer que de fois s'a m'arrive de pleurer aussi en les écrivant. Quand a Caroline nous savons tous qu'elle ne porte pas Damon dans son cœur, elle le dit elle-même dans ce chapitre mais elle serait prête à le supporter pour qu'Elena aille mieux. Et pour finir j'ai voulus donner un beau rôle a Bonnie car plus sa vas, plus je l'apprécie c'est celle qui a le moins râler par rapport a la relation Delena dans la série. Donc j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'aura plus. En tous cas merci beaucoup et je te remercie de suivre cette fiction.

_**Sosso**_ : J'espère que cette suite t'auras plus en tout cas merci pour t'es review a chaque chapitre sa me fais plaisir. C'est un peu grâce à toi aussi si je me suis lancé dans cette nouvelle fiction.

_**Minimum**_ : Oui comme tu dis ça été un choc pour Elena de le revoir. Surtout qu'au fond d'elle, elle pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, et le revoir et d'autant plus un choc qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas de retour juste pour ce promener. J'pense t'avoir un peut déçu vis-à-vis de la confrontation que tu attendais tant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà une petite idée pour la suite. La seule chose que je peux te dire pour les chapitres a venir c'est qu'Elena n'est pas prête de laisser tomber sa quête de vérité maintenant que Damon est de retour elle va tout faire d'une pour pas qu'il s'en aille et de deux pour savoir surtout ce qui le ramène a Mystic Fall. En tout cas j'espère qu'il t'aura plus comme même. Et je te remercie de suite ma fiction et de me donner tes avis sur comment je pourrais écrire la suite.

_**Fan-delena**_ : Je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que celui là t'aura plus autant que les autres.


	5. Vérités - Chapitre Three

_**Chapitre Three**_

_**- Vérités -**_

_( Le chagrin ne disparait jamais vraiment mais avec le temps, on apprend a le surmonter et puis petit à petit la vie reprend son cours…)_

Bonnie, Caroline et Matt avait décidé de passer voir Elena. Pour savoir comme cette dernière allait. Ils savaient tous qu'Elena était resté seule la veille pour pouvoir pleurer sans que personne ne lui pose de question. Ils savaient également qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller a la soirée organisé par Caroline car la veille était le 10, jours de la mort de Stefan Salvatore. Alors pour voir comment elle allait ils avaient décidé tout les trois de passer la voir.

Elena n'avait presque pas dormis de la nuit, elle était terriblement cerner et épuiser. Le retour de Damon l'avait perturbé, non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le savoir en ville mais plutôt car elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Elle avait cherché toute la nuit qu'elle était la raison de son retour. Pour Elena c'était parfaitement claire, il n'était pas revenu pour elle, car elle savait qu'il lui aurait donné des nouvelles.

Elena fut sortis de ses penser par la sonnette de sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur ses trois meilleures amies. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser tout les trois entrer, après les avoirs tout les trois serrer dans ses bras elle alla leurs préparé du café. Les trois amies la suivirent et s'installèrent avec elle. La première personne a parler fut Matt.

_**- Comment vas-tu Elena ?**_ Demanda t-il gentiment.

Elena releva la tète pour lui répondre mais elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Caroline intervenu.

_**- Il faut que tu pense à dormir Elena. Tu a une sale tête ! **_Dit telle sur le ton de l'humour ce qui lui valut des réprimandassions de ses deux amies.

_**- Non ce n'est rien. Elle a raison. Je n'ai presque pas dormis cette nuit. Répondit telle simplement. Et vous comment allez vous ? Et cette soirée ? Puis ou est Jeremy je ne l'ai pas vu renter **_? Demanda telle inquiète pour son petit frère.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Elena. Jer' a dormis chez moi cette nuit, et quand je suis parti il dormait encore, je n'ai donc pas juger utile de le réveiller. Quand a la soirée elle était… **_Répondit Bonnie mais elle fut couper par une Caroline hyper contente de raconter sa soirée.

_**- GENIALE, GRANDIOSE, FORMIDABLE ! Crois moi tu as raté quelque chose ! **_Reprit Caroline avec une voix très théâtrale.

Les trois amies rigolèrent de bon cœur mais Elena ce força a sourire. Elle buvait son café face à ses deux amies quand tout d'un coup elle lança timidement et surtout tristement.

_**- Damon est de retour en ville.**_

Les trois amies ce regardèrent avant que Bonnie ne prenne la parole pour dire :

_**- Et ? Je veux dire il t'a appelé ? Il est passé ? Comment … fin ça c'est passer comment ?**_ Demanda Bonnie avec hésitation dans la voix.

Caroline elle c'était assise, et regardait Elena comme si cette dernière avait le plus grand scoop people de l'année.

_**- Il est passé hier soir. Bien passer est un grand mot. Disons qu'il ne m'a presque pas parlé. Aucune explication, puis après m'avoir dis que Mystic Fall lui manquait il est partis**_. Reprit Elena en soufflant sur son café un peu trop chaud à son gout.

Bonnie et Matt ce regardèrent quand a Caroline elle hochait la tête comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Bratt Pitt c'était séparé d'Angelina Jolie.

_**- Je ne comprends pas Elena ! Dit Bonnie. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire c'est un comble pour Damon de ne rien dire. Il à rien dis du tout sur tout ces mois d'absences ? **_Demanda Bonnie avec douceur.

_**- Non. Mais je sais qu'il n'ai pas revenus sans raison. Il m'manigance quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune raison de revenir à Mystic Fall. Il a tout perdu. **_Reprit Elena avec peine dans la voix.

Et la Caroline explosa, la réponse étant pour elle évidente.

_**- Mais suis-je la seule à voir l'évidence ? La raison c'est toi Elena ! Mon dieu on ce croirait dans l'un des épisodes des feux de l'amour. Le garçon fou amoureux qui n'imagine pas sa vie sans la fille et qui revient que pour ses beaux yeux. **_Reprit Caroline de nouveau théâtralement. Tout le monde la fixa mais personne ne disait rien.

_**- Elena n'a pas tord. Damon n'avait aucune raison appart elle de revenir, mais si il avait réellement voulus rentrer pour elle il serait rentré il y a bien longtemps. C'est n'à rien y comprendre**_. Dit Bonnie sans prêter attention a la tirade de Caroline. _**Pour qu'elle raison il reviendrait dans la ville qui lui a enlevé son frère. **_Demanda telle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Caroline ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, et ce qu'elle allait dire mis Elena dans une colère noir.

_**- Peut être parce que Damon Salvatore n'a aucun sens morale et qu'il ne ressent aucune douleur. De fois c'est a ce demander si la mort de son frère la réellement affecter et si il n'était pas plutôt content. **_

Elena posa avec violence sa tasse sur la table, si un regard pouvais tuer Caroline serais sans doute morte.

_**- FERME LA CAROLINE ! Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parle !**_ Cria telle.

La réaction d'Elena choqua tout le monde. Caroline avait dépassé les bornes. Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait de Damon Elena sans fichait mais elle refusait que quelqu'un dise que la mort de son frère ne l'avait pas affecté, qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleurs. Car Elena savait mieux que personne que la mort de Stefan l'avait détruit. Elle le savait car pendant les longs moins qui on précéder la mort de Stefan, Damon n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même. Alors elle refusait qu'entendre de pareilles sottises. Mais Caroline ne comptait pas laisser tomber, elle ajouta donc :

_**- Excuse moi Elena, mais un grand frère qui en a quelque chose à faire de son cadet vient au moins a son enterrement. **_

Elena secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux, et une colère plutôt flagrante sur le visage.

_**- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Caroline. Tu ne sais pas combien il en a souffert, et combien il en souffre encore. Tu sais ses yeux bleus si brillant à faire chavirer n'importe qui ? Ils sont éteints, le bleu de ses yeux c'est éteint. Damon semble vide, sans lueur de vie, ni de bonheur. Il est vide. Voilà ! Alors excuse-moi Caroline mais ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas. Et si il n'a pas été a l'enterrement c'est tout simplement car il n'avait pas accepté la mort de Stefan, il continuait de croire que Stefan allait rentrer et qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Alors Care tu pense toujours que la mort de son frère ne l'a pas affecté ?**_ Demanda telle avec une profonde colère_**. Il a perdu sa seule famille, son petit frère, même si ils passaient leurs temps à faire semblant de ce haïr ils s'aiment plus que tout au monde.**_

Matt serra Elena dans ses bras, pendant que cette dernière sécha ses larmes en essayant de ce calmé. Quand a Bonnie elle réprimanda Caroline pour son manque de tact.

_**- Elena tu devrais te reposer sa te ferais le plus grand bien. On repassera te voir dans l'après-midi.**_ Dit Bonnie avec douceur. Obligeant donc ses deux amies a quitter la maison des Gilberts.

Dans la voiture Bonnie ne pu s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa colère face au propos qu'avait tenus Caroline.

_**- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de lui dire Car' ? Elena ne vas pas bien du tout. Et toi tu parle ainsi de la seule personne qu'est capable de la faire sourire depuis la mort de Stefan. On c'est tous que Damon a souffert de la mort de son frère. Alors arrête un petit peu.**_ Dit-elle sans attendre de réponse. Elle démarra et raccompagna ses amies chez eux.

Damon Salvatore avait dormis tout au plus une heure durant la nuit. Rester à la pension Salvatore lui filait le cafard, il s'ennuyait, ce sentait seul et par-dessous tous entre les murs de la pension son frère lui manquait encore plus -même si il l'avouerait certainement a personnes-. Alors Damon avait trouvé refuge au Mystic Grill ou il enfilait verre, sur verre au point de demander à la serveuse la bouteille. Il voulait ce noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier cette longue nuit qu'il avait passer a tourner en rond dans le manoir beaucoup trop vide a son gout.

Damon emporta sa bouteille, et décida d'aller chez la seule personne ou il savait qu'il pourrait certainement dormir -si cette personne ne le harcelait pas de question entre temps-. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il aurait sans doute droit à la morale pour avoir bu autant surtout que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang donc il avait réellement besoin de sommeils. Il arriva, et entra comme ci de rien était.

Elena fut surprise, Damon avait débarqué sans prévenir, sans sonner. Elle souria a l'idée que tout redevenait un peu comme avant. Damon débarquant chez elle sans prendre la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que plus rien ne serait pareils. Et elle le remarqua d'autant plus vite que Damon empestait l'alcool.

_**- Ta pas conduit dans cette état la j'espère ?**_ Lui demanda telle le désignant d'un mouvement de tête pendant que Damon s'affalait sur son canapé.

_**- Tu crois comme même pas que vu mon « état » comme tu dis, j'allais venir a pied ? Bien sur que j'ai pris la voiture. Tu semble oublier Elena que même si j'ai un accident je n'en mourais pas.**_ Dit t'il en luttant pour rester éveiller.

Elena remarqua bien que Damon semblait particulièrement fatigue. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage. « Il avait certainement bu une certaine quantité d'alcool mais ne devait pas c'être nourris depuis un long moment pour être épuisé comme il semblait l'être » pensa telle.

_**- Je dors deux…trois heures et je rentre. Le silence au manoir me rend dingue ! **_Dit-il avant de s'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé D'Elena.

Elena s'inquiétait pour lui. Damon manquant de sang n'avait rien de bon. Elle alla récupérer la bouteille qu'il tenait, puis après avoir finit son ménage elle décida d'aller ce coucher. Elle aussi était fatiguée, et après réflexion elle savait Damon dans son salon, par conséquent en sécurité. Elle pensait donc pouvoir arriver à dormir quelques heures.

Effectivement Elena avait réussis a dormir cinq heures. Quand elle ce réveilla, c'était le milieu de l'âpres midi. Savoir Damon en sécurité, dormant dans son salon lui avait permis de relâcher les pressions, et par conséquent de dormir.

Quand Elena descendit, elle le vit la ou elle l'avait laissé. Damon dormait toujours. Elena s'approcha, et s'agenouilla a cote de lui. Elle fit glisser un de ses doigts sur la joue du vampire. Son visage angélique lui avait tellement manqué. Il elle trouvait apaiser seulement quand elle le voyait dormir. Elle caressa la joue du vampire avec tendresse et sursauta quand celui-ci attrapa le poignet d'Elena avec douceur. Damon ouvra les yeux et dit d'une voix endormis.

_**- On ne t'a jamais appris a ne pas observer quelqu'un qui dort ?**_ Lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

_**- J'ai le droit quand cette personne dort dans mon salon. Pui tu semble tellement apaisé quand tu dors.**_ Dit telle timidement en le regardant dans les yeux.

_**- Ouais si tu le dis !**_ Reprit t-il en ce levant pour ce diriger vers la cuisine. _**Tu a mis ou ma bouteille ?**_

Elena secoua la tête d'exaspération. Elle alla a son tourd jusqu' 'a sa cuisine, ou devant les yeux du vampire elle vida le contenus de la bouteille dans l'évier. Elena savait que Damon l'avait laissé faire car s'il avait réellement voulus l'arrêter, il l'aurait arrêté. A une époque Damon aurait pris sa pour un défis mais il ce contenta seulement d'aller à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la fenêtre derrière Elena qu'il ouvrit pour s'allumer une clope.

_**- Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu fume encore et chez moi en plus ?**_ Râla telle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_**- Tant a pas marre de râler toutes les deux secondes ? **_Répondit-il un léger sourire au bout des lèvres.

- _**Non pas quand mon ami disparait pendant plusieurs moi, ce pointe chez moi un soir sans donner de raison et viens le lendemain comme si tout allait bien, ce coucher parce que monsieur ne peut pas dormir chez lui, car sa lui tiraille son cœur mort ! **_Cria Elena avec colère.

Damon hocha quelques peut la tête. Il fuma sa cigarette sans répondre à Elena. En vérité Elena avait même l'impression qu'il l'ignorait, qu'il réagissait comme si elle n'était pas la. Et cela la m'était encore plus en colère. Elle connaissait Damon et elle savait qu'il était le genre de mecs a avoir le dernier mot et le voir ne pas réagir la rendait triste. L'ancien Damon lui aurait répondu avec un sarcasmes, l'ancien Damon, le Damon impulsif, sarcastique, cynique, charmeur, incontrôlable, amoureux mais a la fois tendre, doux, gentils, souriant lui manquait tellement. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenus, elle n'aimait pas le voir si vide d'émotions, comme si tous ce qui le définissait avait disparus.

Elena ne pu retenir ses larmes ce qui força Damon a ce retourné pour la regarder. Il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

- _**Pourquoi tu pleure Elena ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Elena le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

_**- Parce que tu es mort Damon, oui je sais tu l'es depuis très longtemps mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mort que tu l'es maintenant. Tout ce qui te définissait a disparus. Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de ne voir qu'une coquille vide.**_ Reprit telle entre deux sanglots.

Damon ne répondit pas, il ce contenta de la serrer fort contre lui. Elena n'attendait finalement aucune réponse. Elle voulait juste qu'il la serre fort contre lui, pour la rassurer pour lui prouver qu'il tenait toujours a elle. Elle aurait voulus rester dans ses bras toute sa vie, qu'il ne la quitte jamais, qu'il reste avec elle, qu'il lui fasse oublier tous cette année, et tout ses long mois mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée en décida autrement.

_**- C'est Caroline !**_ Dit-il simplement en ce séparant d'elle.

Elena aurait aimé rester seule avec lui quelques instant de plus mais elle n'en avait jamais l'occasion puisque quelqu'un venait toujours brises leurs moments.

_**- ENTRE ! **_Cria telle restant les bras croiser devant Damon.

_**- Elena je voulais m'excuser de….**_Commença Caroline qui ferma la porte derrière elle. Quand elle entra dans le salon, Damon la plaqua vitesse vampirique contre le mur. La maintenant par le cou avec une sacré force.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi Damon réagissait ainsi.

_**- DAMON LACHE LA !**_ Cria Elena en espérant que Damon lâche sa meilleure amie. Mais Damon ne semblait pus comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il te nait Caroline par le cou. Il la fixait avec un regard vide, sans la moindre émotion comme ci il était déconnecter de toute réalité.

- _**Ma très chère Blondie, je ne dirais pas que je suis content de te revoir mais plutôt content que tu ne sois pas encore morte. Qui étaient les mecs qui ont tué mon frère. Je te donne deux seconde avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur ! **_Reprit Damon avec sa voix qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Elena pleurait, criait mais Damon ne l'entendait plus. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

_**- Je… je n'en sais rien Damon ! Il m'on attaquer, m'on briser la nuque et quand je me suis réveiller Stefan était mort un pieu dans le cœur à coté de moi. **_Répondit Caroline avec de la peine dans la voix, les yeux brillant elle savait que Damon pouvait mener a bien sa menace et c'est en le regardant qu'elle comprit ce que lui avait dis Elena dans la mâtiné. Plus rien ne brillait dans les yeux de Damon, il semblait complètement vider.

_**- J'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas !**_ Dis t-il en la lâchant.

Elena ce précipita vers Caroline. Lançant un regard noir à Damon. Elle avait compris maintenant, elle avait comprit pourquoi il était revenus. Il n'était pas revenus en ville, car celle-ci lui manque, ni pour elle, il était juste revenue pour ce venger, venger la mort de son petit frère. Elle ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

_**- C'est donc sa le motif de ton retour ? La vengeance ? Parce que tu crois réellement que cela fera revenir Stefan si tu tue c'eux qui lui on planté un pieu dans le cœur ? **_Demanda telle avec colère.

Damon ce contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels et de disparaitre. Elena lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait de remuer tout cela, elle lui en voulait de chercher a ce venger, sachant que cette quête de vengeance le mènerais certainement a sa perte. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas penser au conséquence et surtout elle lui en voulait d'être revenus dans le seul but de ce vengé. Stefan était mort et même si Damon tuait ceux qui lui on retiré son petit frère, cela ne ferais pas revenir Stefan pour autant.

Caroline reprit ses esprits. Elena la serrait fort dans ses bras, comme si elle tenait une bouée de sauvetage entre ses doigts. Elle ce sentit mal. Mal de ce qu'elle avait dis plutôt dans la mâtiné, mal de ce qu'elle avait dis a Bonnie la veille et surtout mal de mentir a tout le monde. Car Caroline tenait un secret depuis un an et neuf mois. Un secret qu'elle ne pouvait dire a personne. Elle en avait fait la promesse, mais en cette après-midi 11 elle ce jeta a l'eau. Elle allait mettre Elena dans la confidence certes elle savait qu'Elena allait en souffrir mais elle ne pouvait plus le garder pour elle seule. Car elle savait qu'un jour elle craquerait et que cela aurait beaucoup de conséquence. Donc elle attira Elena sur le canapé et s'installa a ses cotés.

_**- Elena, ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas être facile a accepter. Tu ne vas peut être pas vouloir le croire, tu vas certainement m'en vouloir. Mais sache une chose capitale je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai rien pu faire.**_ Dit telle la larme aux yeux.

Elena était inquiète face a l'attitude de sa meilleure amies, elle s'attendait au pire.

_**- Je t'ai mentis, j'ai mentis à nos amies. J'ai mentis à Damon. Stefan n'est pas tout a fais mort comme vous le croyez, comme je l'ai raconté. Je sais qui l'a tué, qui a tuer Stefan. J'en connais la raison…. **_Reprit Caroline en pleurant.

* * *

Tadada ^^ ! Je sais je suis sadique Donc dans le prochains chapitre vous allez en savoir beaucoup plus sur la mort de Stefan que jusqu'à la je ne suis pas expliquer. Je mettrais sa sous forme de flash-back, je pense. Toute façon le prochain chapitre ce nommera « Un an et neuf mois au paravent ». J'ai posté ce chapitre en avance. J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau comme cela, je reposterais seulement la semaine prochaine. ( je tient a préciser que je ne prône pas la cigarette-même si je fume- C'est juste que je trouve que la cigarette libère les nerfs, déstresse quelque peux. DONC NE FUMER PAS CE N'EST PAS BON POUR LA SANTER ! (je sais je suis mal placer pour faire des leçons de morale mais bon)). Je crois que depuis ma première fiction, je n'est jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long ^^. En tous cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

_**Réponses au Reviews :**_

_**- Guest**_ : Merci beaucoup. Caroline ne sert pas a rien tu a pu le découvrir a la fin de ce chapitre, et tu comprendras certainement mieux dans le prochains chapitre pourquoi elle en veux tant a Damon. Quand a Bonnie, elle souhaite juste qu'Elena aille mieux, quitte a supporter Damon. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews.

_**- Petite-S :**_ Voila ce chapitre est un peu plus long donc j'espère que sa t'aura plus. Tu es la deuxième personne qui me demande de refaire revenir Stefan. Alors comme je le disais hier je ne connais moi-même pas la fin de cette fiction. Je suis encore partager entre une fin digne d'un film a l'eau de rose ou une fin typiquement dramatique. Sachant que le prochain chapitre je ne l'ai même pas encore écrit je ne peux pas te dire si je compte refaire revenir Stefan. Pour ma part je trouverais cela bizarre vus qu'il a été enterré. Maintenant avec moi il faut s'attendre a tout Et non Elena n'est pas la cause du retour de Damon comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre. En tous cas merci pour ta reviews.

_**Minimum :**_ Comme je te disais hier, dans les chapitres a finir tu auras une confrontation entre Elena et Damon (oups j'en dis trop ^^). J'aurais trouvé sa très prématuré de faire dormir Damon chez Elena mais au final il y a dormis même si c'était sur le canapé. Merci beaucoup, je compte bien les fêter ne t'inquiète pas pour cela :P C'est pour cette raison que je poste maintenant comme cela j'ai la semaine prochaine entière pour moi. Oui merci pour ta belle review sa ma fais très plaisir.

_**I-R-E :**_ J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre t'auras plus autant que les autres. En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review.


	6. 1 an & 9 mois en arrière - Chapitre four

**_Chapitre Four_**

**_- Un an et neuf mois en arrière -_**

_( Réveiller les démons du passé, n'a jamais rien de bon... )_

_» Flash-Back - 10 Décembre 2011_

C'était une journée plutôt triste, plus rien n'allais a Mystic Fall. Bonnie n'adressais plus la parole à Jeremy, Matt avait une soudaine attirance pour l'Originel, Tyler et Caroline c'était disputer le matin même et pour finir Klaus régnait en maître sur la ville. Quand a Elena elle avait décidé de changer d'air en quittant la ville pour la journée avec Damon. Stefan était donc resté seul au manoir à entendre Caroline crier, râler, ce plaindre et insulter Tyler de tous les noms. Il avait supporté les monologues de cette dernière durant une bonne heure et finit par en avoir marre.

_**- Bon Caroline ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je dois aller chasser ! **_Dit t-il finalement en ce dirigeant vers la sortie.

Caroline le fixa et après deux secondes de réflexion elle le suivi.

_**- Je viens avec toi. Ca m'occupera.**_

Malheureusement Caroline ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait ce passé, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que cette sortie allait être la fin pour l'un d'eux, car si elle l'avait sus elle aurait fait tout son possible pour empêcher Stefan de sortir.

Tout les deux marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, Caroline continuant son interminable monologue et Stefan cherchant une proie pour ce nourrir. Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent un bruit mais avant qu'il n'est plus faire quoi que ce sois, ils ce retrouvèrent plaquer contre un arbre. Chacun maintenus par un homme différent mais à la fois très ressemblant. Le troisième homme observait c'eux que Caroline définissait comme ses deux frère un regard sadique sur le visage. Les trois hommes portaient un tatouage similaires aux cou - un serpent enrouler autour de ce qu'elle pouvait définir comme la botte de l'Italie. -. Les deux hommes qui les maintenait, n'avait absolument rien dit. Caroline avait regardé Stefan pour savoir si ce dernier les connaissait mais le regard surpris et plutôt inquiet de Stefan l'avait convaincu, il ne l'ai connaissait absolument pas. Les deux amies tentèrent de ce débattre, Caroline hurla, cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales mais elle savait que vu la profondeur de la foret personne ne l'es entendrait. Alors elle pria intérieurement pour que ce soit de vieille connaissance à Stefan et que tout cela était une mauvaise blague.

La force musculaire de l'homme qui tenait Caroline était supérieur a la moyenne, elle ne pouvait rien faire, il pouvait même l'empêcher de bouger par la simple pression de sa main autour de son cou. Caroline en déduisais donc que ces vampires étaient beaucoup plus âgés que Stefan ou Damon.

Le vampire est retrait, qui affichait un regard sadique sur son visage. Il semblait être le plus âgée de la fratrie. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Stefan.

_**- Ou est ton frère ? **_Demanda t-il avec une agressivité qui glaça le sang de Caroline. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient les tuer tous les deux alors Caroline ne laissa pas le temps a Stefan de répondre.

_**- Damon est à …**_

Stefan la coupa avant de reporter son attention sur le vampire qui le toisait d'un regard mauvais.

_**- A Miami, mon frère est a Miami. Il a quitté la ville i jours vous l'avez loupé de peu.**_

Les trois gaillard ce mirent a rire. Quand a Caroline elle je ta un regard d'incompréhension a Stefan. Stefan savait que pendant les années ou il avait perdu Damon de vue celui-ci c'était attiré les foudres de pas mal de monde. Il lui était impossible de dire ou ce trouvait son frère, car si c'est vampire l'apprenait Stefan savait qu'il ne laisserait sans doute jamais a Damon la chance de s'en sortir. Et Stefan refusait de voir son frère mourir.

_**- Sais -tu qui nous sommes ?**_ Demanda celui qui tenait Caroline par le cou.

_**- Non mais mon frère a du certainement bien vous énerver sinon vous ne serrez pas là !**_

_**- Effectivement. Ton salop de grand frère à tuer notre petite sœur il y a de ça vingt ans. Vingt ans que nous le recherchons. C'est qu'il n'est pas facile à trouver ton frangin. Mais t'avoir trouvé toi n'est pas plus mal ceci dit. Nous allons pouvoir lui faire passer un message.**_ Reprit le plus musclé des trois, s'avançant vers Stefan. Caroline hurla, elle était tétaniser et ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Stefan avait mentis.

_**- Ne nous tuer pas ! Non !**_ Hurla telle.

Celui qui tenait Caroline s'avança au plus proche d'elle.

_**- On ne te tuera pas car il faudra bien que quelqu'un raconte comment les triplés Orsini on tuer le jeune frère de Damon Salvatore. **_Dit t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Stefan ne pouvait dire ou ce trouvait son frère. Il ne pouvait imaginer enterrer Damon, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un ne tue son grand frère. Il savait la mort proche et il l'avait déjà accepté. Il ne laisserait jamais personne tue son frère, lui vivant cela n'arriverait pas. Il préférait mourir sur le champ plutôt que de vivre des siècles sans son frère. Cela lui était impensable. Il ce doutait bien que son frère voudrait le venger mais Stefan avait déjà pensé a tous.

_**- Une dernière volonté avant de mourir ?**_ Demanda le plus musclé a Stefan un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_**- Oui. Je veux pouvoir écrire un texto à ma petite amie. **_Demanda simplement Stefan.

Celui qui tenait Caroline, pris le portable de cette dernière qu'elle avait dans sa poche et le donna a Stefan.

_**- Un conseil n'essaye pas de nous doublé ou je l'a tue par la même occasion.**_ Dit t-il d'une fois menaçante.

_**- Très bien. **_Reprit Stefan écrivant son texto mais il ne l'envoya pas, à la place il éteignit le portable de Caroline. Il savait que les trois hommes ne la tuerais pas, que la seule chose qui les importait et de le tuer lui pour essayer de toucher Damon.

Ce que Stefan savait très probable, Stefan connaissait son frère par cœur, mis que personne sur terre, il connaissait ses réactions dans les moindres détails, il connaissait la façon de fonctionner de son frère et il savait aussi que Damon ferait absolument tout pour le venger, ce qu'au fond de lui il n'espérait pas le moins du monde.

_**- Car' fais leurs ressentir combien je l'ai aime.**_

Caroline pleurait, cria, hurlait, ce débattait. Ca ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, sa ne pouvait pas ce passer comme cela. Stefan ne pouvait pas en finir avec la vie juste pour protégé Damon. Sur l'instant Caroline en voulut tellement a Damon d'exister. Mais la seconde d'après elle sombras dans le noir. L'homme qui la maintenait venait de lui briser la nuque.

Quand elle ce réveilla, elle avait crus cauchemarder, malheureusement pour elle, elle était toujours dans cette foret, allonger au cote du corps sans vie de Stefan. Stefan était mort, un pieu planter dans le cœur. Caroline le secoua, lui donna son sang mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle alluma son téléphone les mains tremblantes et appela Elena la voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_**- Elena ? Revenez vite ! Quelques choses de grave est arrivé dans la forêt ! Revenez vite s'il vous plait.**_

Elena avait paniqué mais Caroline avait déjà raccroché. Caroline ce rappela que Stefan avait écrit un texto dans son portable, elle regarda et fut surprise de ce qu'elle y lu.

« _Tu ne diras rien Car' sous aucun prétexte promet le moi. Tu n'a pas vus qui c'était il ton briser la nuque et en te réveillant j'étais mort. Ne dis rien Car'. Hais Damon autant que tu le voudras mais ne dis rien. Je l'ai aimes protège les. » _Caroline pleurait a chaud de larmes assise au cote de Stefan. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne devait rien dire. Stefan était mort a cause de Damon et cela elle ne serait pas prêt de le digéré.

Quand ses amies arrivèrent deux heures après. Caroline était toujours en larmes, tremblante à coté du corps de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son mentor. La réaction d'Elena ne l'étonna pas, Elena c'était effondrer en larmes et celle de Damon elle l'avait clairement prémédité. Damon l'avait attrapé, et l'avait violement plaquer contre le même arbre ou c'est hommes l'avait plaqué quelques heures au paravent.

_**- QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSER ?**_ Hurla t-il a Caroline qui n'avait pas la force de mentir ou de répondre. Après tous, elle considérait que tout était entièrement de la faute de Damon.

_» Fin du flash-back._

Elena resta stoïque devant une Caroline en larmes. Elena ne voulait absolument pas le croire. Stefan c'était sacrifier pour son frère et Damon semblait prêt a ce sacrifier pour le venger. Elle respectait le fait que Caroline n'est rien dis, et elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle semblait tant en vouloir a Damon. Mais qui l'inquiétait le plus était la réaction qu'aurait Damon si cela venait a ce savoir. Il était déjà détruit, plus rien ne semblait compter a ses yeux, si par malheur il venait a apprendre qu'il était la raison de la mort de son frère Damon serait incapable de s'en relever et tout le monde en payerai le prix.

Caroline attendait une réaction de son amie. Elle avait peur que cette dernière ne la déteste.

_**- Elena dis quelque chose, je t'en pris. La supplias tels les yeux remplis de larmes.**_

- Rien de ce que tu viens de me dire dois arriver à l'oreille de Damon est ce que tu m'as comprise ? Même si tu ne l'aime pas, il ne doit absolument rien savoir. Même sous la torture Caroline. Cela le tuerait s'il l'apprenait. Reprit Elena en serrant son amie dans ses bras essayant elle-même de retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler.

_**- Qu'est qu'on lui dit alors ? **_Demanda Caroline ce sentant quelque peut soulager d'avoir pu en parler Elena.

Elena ce leva, faisant les cents pas devant Caroline.

_**- Rien. Je dois parler a Damon. Je dois le forcer a oublier ses envies de vengeance. Je dois lui faire retrouver la raison.**_ Dit telle déterminé.

Caroline l'observait, plus elle la regardait et plus elle comprenait ce que pensais Bonnie. Elena ne tenait pas à Damon simplement par amitié. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus, avait besoin de le sentir prés d'elle, de le voir, faisant tout pour le comprendre et par surtout quand Damon Salvatore n'était pas dans les parages Elena semblait vider de toutes raison d'exister. Oui Caroline commençait a penser comme Bonnie, et elle n'aimait absolument pas cela. Voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras de Damon, elle n'était pas tout a faire sur d'être capable de l'encaisser.

Damon Salvatore s'avança vers une porte. La porte de chez Bonnie Bennett. Le vampire savait que cette dernière ne voudrait certainement pas l'aider mais il ce devais tout de même de lui demander. Il toqua et attendus qu'elle sorte. Il c'était adossés au chambranle de la porte a ruminé ses idées. Elena avait compris que son retour n'était du qu'a la vengeance. Certes il était content de la revoir, et de pouvoir a nouveau la protégé mais si il n'avait pas eu cette envie d'arracher la tête a ceux qui avait tué son petit frère, il ne serait sans doute jamais revenus.

Bonnie ouvra sa porte cinq minutes après.

_**- Ma très chère Willow comment vas-tu ? **_Demanda t-il avec sarcasmes.

Bonnie leva les yeux aux ciels et souffla.

_**- Han ce n'est pas vrai Damon Salvatore à retrouver la route de Mystic Fall. Je commençais à croire que t'avais perdu le sens de l'orientation. **_Lui répondit telle sur le même ton.

_**- Aoutch ! Je suis brisée !**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu veux Damon ?**_

Damon ce redressa pour lui faire face.

_**- Il faut que tu m'aide a trouver les mecs qui on tuer mon frère. Tu fais un coup de baguette magique et hop hop je leurs arraches leurs cœur ! **_

Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux. Elena avait raison Damon n'était pas revenus pour elle mais pour une raison qui le tuerais. Une raison qui ne l'aiderait jamais a allé de l'avant.

_**- Et pourquoi je ferais sa ? Ta laisser ma meilleure amie ce vider de toutes joie de vivre durant plus de trois mois. Pourquoi je te rendrais ce service ?**_

_**- Je te promets que je m'occuperais d'Elena si tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé. Marché conclut ? Reprit t-il en levant les yeux aux ciels.**_

Bonnie secoua simplement la tête mais Damon avait déjà disparus. La première chose que fit Bonnie fut d'appeler Elena.

_**- Elena ? Damon est passé. Je sais ce qu'il a en tête…**_

_**- Moi aussi. Rejoins-moi chez moi.**_

Bonnie était arrivée avec Jeremy à la pension Salvatore. Bonnie fut surprise d'y trouver Caroline après la dispute qu'il avait eue le matin même. Bonnie s'installa avec ses amies qui lui racontèrent ce qui c'était réellement passer le jour de la mort de Stefan. Bonnie n'en fut pas tout a fais surprise. Stefan aurait donné sa vie pour Damon, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait. Stefan n'aurait pas pu continuer de vivre sans son aîné. Et quand Bonnie voyait ce que devenait Damon Salvatore elle comprenait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Bonnie savait aussi qu'elle devrait mentir a Damon, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle l'aide a retrouvé les hommes qui avaient tué son frère. Les filles discutèrent de la façon dont elles allaient toutes mentir à Damon.

Pendant ce temps Jeremy cherchait des vêtements pour aller ce lavé. En fermant la porte de sa penderie il tomba nez à nez avec….

* * *

Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous aura d'autant plus. Il fallait que je trouve une « raison » a la mort de Stefan. Je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser mort sans raison. (Petite note : d'âpres ce que j'ai lu sur internet la famille Orsini est une grande famille italienne.) Vous n'en serez pas plus sur cette famille dans le prochain chapitre, mais peut être dans celui d'âpres. Et d'après vous qui est dans la chambre à Jeremy ?

Je répondrais a toutes vos reviews dans le prochains chapitre, car je suis quelque peu fatigué et il me tarde d'aller me coucher. Comme cela fait depuis vendredi que j'ai fini ce chapitre, fin finit comme je l'ai écrit de nuit sur l'applis note de mon Iphone faut que je retape tout a l'ordi après. Donc voila. Je pense que je posterais mercredi cela dépend de si je n'écrit pas un chapitre cette nuit, si je n'arrive pas à dormir. En tout cas merci a tous.


	7. Feelings - Chapitre Five

_**Chapitre Five**_

_**- Feelings -**_

_( C'est souvent l'absence de l'être aimé qui nous montre à quel point on l'aime. C'est comme si une partie de nous n'était plus là; c'est un mélange de nostalgie, de tristesse, de mal être qui nous envahit le cœur avec ce manque récurrent de l'autre faisant que nous ne sommes plus tout à fait les mêmes…)_

Jeremy poussa un cri aigu. Il crut halluciner. Stefan ce trouvait devait lui. En vérité il croyait réellement qu'il hallucinait et que l'alcool qu'il avait ingérer la veille n'avait pas tout à fait quitté son sang. Son cri inquiéta les filles qui montèrent en quatrième vitesse.

_**- Jeremy qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_ Lui demanda sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Jeremy les regarda et regarda ensuite l'endroit où se trouvait le fantôme de Stefan quelque seconde au paravent.

_**- Euh… rien je me suis pris la porte !**_ Dit-il en se tenant le haut du crâne.

Les filles soufflèrent de soulagement, et redescendirent préparer leur plan. Quand a Jeremy il alla prendre sa douche, en se demandant s'il n'avait pas plutôt rêvé.

Damon Salvatore avait hypnotisé des lycéennes pour faire la totalité du ménage au manoir. Avant la mort de Stefan il avait une femme de ménage que son frère avait hypnotisé en revenant à Mystic Fall mais après sa mort Damon l'avait laissé partir. Bien sûr il n'avait pas venir ses filles dans le seul but de faire son ménage, il les avait fait venir pour pouvoir boire leurs sang bien évidement, mais aussi pour ne pas s'ennuyer. La pension lui semblait beaucoup trop vide, il avait besoin de compagnie, et il ne voulait pas appeler Elena, cette dernière lui rappelait beaucoup trop Stefan. Damon ce nourrissait de cette jeune fille, il avait un besoin considérable de sang. Il avait le teint de peau livide, semblait vider de toutes les forces qui le caractérisaient si bien avant. C'est pour cette raison qu'après avoir mis de la techno à fond dans le manoir il avait joué avec ces filles. Il dansait coller serrer avec elles en buvant de l'alcool.

Damon avait réunis les filles dans son salon, la musique faisant vibrer les carreaux de la pension. Il avait décidé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec celles qu'il considérait comme ses nouvelles amies.

Quand Elena pénétra dans la petite allée du manoir Salvatore cinq voitures y était garer et la musique s'entendait de l'extérieur. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels. « Du Damon tout cracher » pensa-t-elle. Revenir au manoir ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, ça lui rappelait tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Stefan. Mais elle n'était pas venus pour ce torturer l'esprit, elle était venus pour parler avec Damon. Elle devait tout faire pour se dernier oublie ses idée de vengeances. Elle devait l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

Elle pénétra dans la pension déterminé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Damon. Mais ce qu'elle vu la mise particulièrement en colère. Elle ne serait dire pourquoi, ou elle ne voulait peut être tout simplement pas le savoir. Mais voir Damon embrasser a pleine bouche une de ses lycéennes qu'Elena ne pouvait pas voir en peinture la foutait hors d'elle. Alors sous le coup de la colère elle coupa la musique et avec une colère non dissimuler elle les mit toutes à la porte. Une fois qu'elles soient toute partis, Elena ce mis les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère et avec colère elle s'exclama.

_**- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Sayais c'est définitif ta pété les plombs ! Mon dieu Damon, je ne te reconnais plus. **_Dit telle avec colère. _**Damon elle son au lycée ! **_Cria-t-elle.

Damon leva les yeux aux ciels, sa bouteille de bourbon dans la main, il s'avança titubant jusqu'à Elena. Il s'avança extrêmement près, peut être top prêt au gout d'Elena. Cette proximité lui fit perdre le fils de ses pensées. Damon s'avança jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurra avec sa voix suave.

_**- Tu as conscience que ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens Elena ? Tu es juste jalouse.**_

Damon s'éloigna d'elle pour s'adosser à son bar. Il la fixa. Elena ne bougeait pas, la vitesse de son cœur c'était considérablement emballer. Damon souri avec son sourire charmeur qui tapait sur les nerfs d'Elena.

_**- Ben alors Princesse ? Je te fais t'en défet que ça ? **_

Elena arriva à retrouver une constance, et après avoir pris elle aussi un verre, elle s'approcha de lui mais en gardant ses distances malgré tout.

_**- Damon il faut que l'on parle !**_ Dit telle en allant s'installer sur le canapé suivit de près par Damon. _**Et cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas.**_

Elena le fixa avec une mine triste. Elle déposa gentiment sa main sur celle de Damon. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Elle était perdu, Damon l'avait toujours déstabilisé depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il avait un pouvoir sur elle. C'est comme si à travers ses yeux, elle pouvait tout oublier, aller de l'avant, être heureuse sans faux-semblant, comme si il était sa joie de vivre. Damon qui pouvait la calmer, l'aider à se sentir mieux. Son ami, son confident, son protecteur, avec les années Damon était entré dans sa vie et elle ne se voyait plus ne pas l'avoir au près d'elle. Elle avait conscience que Damon était amoureuse d'elle, elle savait aussi qu'être proche d'elle était difficile pour lui mais quand il n'était pas là, elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait de saveur. Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Elle répondrait que non, que son grand amour a été Stefan et qu'il le resterait mais est ce que son cœur était avec sa raison. Elle décida de chasser toute ses penser de son esprit. L'essentiels pour elle était que Damon ne se mette pas en danger, qu'il comprenne que sa soif de vengeance allait le mener à sa perte et surtout que son frère ne reviendrait pas pour autant.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison des Gilbert, Jeremy était allongé sur son lit devant son ordinateur quand Stefan réapparut le faisant sursauter.

_**- Ta faillis me faire, faire une crise cardiaque !**_ Dit -il posant sa main sur son cœur.

Stefan sourit, mais il semblait triste. Son fantôme semblait particulièrement triste comme si même mort il continuait de souffrir.

_**- Désolé Jer, je ne sais pas plus que toi comment cela fonctionne mais une chose s'est sur tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi !**_ Reprit Stefan s'installa sur le fauteuil dans la chambre de Jeremy.

Jeremy ce redressa pour le regarder. Stefan semblait complètement vide, certes il était mort mais des morts Jeremy en avait vus et il ne les avait jamais vus aussi triste. Stefan semblait inquiet. Jeremy pouvait même y voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

_**- Va y je t'écoute !**_ Répondît le jeune Gilbert.

Stefan inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

_**- Damon est un danger. Les mecs qui le cherchent voulaient lui faire passer un message en me tuant. Et je refuse qu'il meure. Jeremy même si mon frère n'a pas toujours fait des choses bien dans sa vie, il ne mérite pas de mourir. Je n'ai jamais sus pour qu'elle raison il avait tué la sœur des triplés Orsini et on le serra certainement jamais. Mais tu dois dire aux filles d'arrêter de chercher à l'envoyer sur de fausses pistes, ou d'essayer de lui mentir. On c'est tous que quand il serra la vérité il serra tellement en colère que plus rien ne l'arrêteras. Je veux juste… je veux que tu dises a Elena de simplement lui parler comme elle est partis le faire en ce moment même. Elle est la seule maintenant à pouvoir le sortir de cette tristesse qui lui bouffe la vie. **_Reprit Stefan les larmes aux yeux._** J'ai demandé à Caroline de me promette de ne jamais rien dire car je connais Damon mieux que personne. Il faut qu'il décroche et qu'il accepte. **_

Jeremy ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il savait que Stefan n'avait pas tort mais lui ne pouvait rien faire. Damon n'écoutait personne, il vivait celons ses propres règles. Jeremy ce contenta d'hocher la tête pour permettre à Stefan de continuer.

_**- Elle l'aime !**_ Reprit Stefan dans un murmure.

_**- De qui ?**_ Demanda Jeremy perdu.

_**- Elena… Elle aime Damon. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas accepter qu'elle était amoureuse de mon frère. Essaye… De lui ouvrir les yeux cela règlera peut être tous les problèmes….**_ Dit-il avant de disparaitre lançant un Jeremy complétement perdu qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni comment le faire.

_Pension Salvatore,_

Elena fixait les yeux tristes de Damon depuis un moment, sa mains toujours poser sur la siennes, personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Elena ne savait pas si lui parler changerait quelque choses, elle le connaissait son Damon, elle savait bien qu'il était têtu et que quand il avait quelque chose en tête il ne le lâchait pas. Pourtant pour lui elle se devait d'essayer, quitte à faire revenir en lui la douleur de la perte de son frère.

_**- Damon écoute, je sais que c'est dure, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je sais aussi que ta perdu ta seule famille. Que même si tu disais à tout le monde haïr ton frère, tu l'aimais plus que ta propre vie. **_Dit telle avec une tendresse exemplaire.

Damon ce sépara d'elle pour aller ce servir un verre. Elena secoua légèrement la tête, fermant les yeux avec tristesse pourtant elle n'allait pas lâcher. Damon fixait car la réalité lui faisait trop mal.

_**- Damon s'il te plait. Parle-moi ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas le faire revenir en le vengeant ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il reviendra Damon ? Non il ne reviendra pas ! IL EST MORT !**_ Reprit telle en pleurant_**. Il est mort Damon. Il est mort et tu continues de vivre à travers lui. Que tu te venge ça ne le fera pas revenir, bien au contraire. Et en plus de ça tu risques ta vie. Damon que cherche tu au juste ? De fois j'ai comme l'impression que ta envie d'en finir, j'ai l'impression que te venger est la seule chose qui te maintienne en vie. Alors répond moi Damon, qu'est ce qui va ce passé une fois que tu l'auras vengé ?**_ Dit telle en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle c'était rapprocher de lui. Damon la fixait dans les yeux avec une profonde douleur.

Damon inspira un grand coup.

_**- Que veux-tu entendre Elena ? Bien sûr que je vengerais mon petit frère ! Aucun être n'avait le droit de m'enlever mon frère comme ça. Et c'est personne ne mérite en aucun cas de vivre. Une fois que je l'ai aurait torturé, que je leurs aurait arraché leurs cœur, je m'en irais.**_ Reprit-il avait amertume dans la voix.

Elena avait les yeux pleins de larmes, elle lui tenait les poignets comme si, il pouvait disparaitre dans la seconde qui allait venir.

_**- Qu'est-ce que signifie « je m'en irais » Damon ? Non enfaite ne répond pas ! Parce que je refuse de te perdre ! Tu n'imagines pas a qu'elle point sa a été dure sans toi. Quand tu m'as abandonné sans nouvelle. J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi.**_ Dit-elle en pleurant. Elle colla sa tête contre le torse de Damon et celui-ci referma ses bras autour d'elle_**. J'ai imaginé, je ne sais combien de fois que tu étais mort quelque part. J'avais tellement peur pour toi, tellement peur que tu disparaisses, tellement peur que tu mettes fin à ta vie, tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, de ne plus jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras**_. Elena le regarda dans les yeux. _**Damon c'est inévitable j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas quelque chose qui causerait ta perte. Ton frère ne voudrait pas cela. Tu sais Stefan t'aimais tellement. Il n'aurait jamais voulus que tu le venge, il aurait voulus que tu avances, que tu sois heureux. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas voulus cela Damon.**_

Damon ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Il la comprenait mais entendre tout ça lui brisait d'autant plus son cœur mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas, même par amour pour elle, laisser les meurtriers de son frère sans sortir sans être punis. Même si il devait en mourir il les tuerait. La mort ne lui faisait plus peur, il avait perdu son frère, mourir ne lui semblait être que la porte de sortis a tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait pensé à plusieurs reprise de faire taire son humanité mais il n'avait jamais pu complétement s'y résoudre et la responsable ce tenait dans ses bras. Elena était une partie de son humanité au même titre que Stefan était l'autre. Oui Damon savait qu'il était plus le même depuis la mort de son frère, et il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Damon et Elena c'était installer sur le canapé et cette dernière c'était endormis dans les bras de Damon en pleurant. Après une bonne heure Damon ce décida à la monter dans sa chambre. Il la déposa tendrement sur son lit et au moment où il allait défaire les doigts de cette dernière de sa chemise, elle ouvrit les yeux.

_**- Reste avec moi ! S'il te plait.**_ Dit telle la voix endormis.

Damon inspira, et s'installa avec elle sur le lit, cette dernière ce colla a lui, sa tête coller contre le torse de Damon. Ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormirent.

_Maison des Gilberts,_

Jeremy était perdu dans ses pensée, c'est Bonnie qui le ramena a la réalité.

_**- A quoi tu penses Jer ? **_

- _**Est-ce que tu crois que ma sœur est amoureuse de Damon ? **_Demanda-t-il à Bonnie. Les mots de Stefan l'avaient intrigué.

Bonnie souri.

_**- Je pense qu'Elena a toujours eu des sentiments forts pour Damon, il est sa bouée de sauvetage. Il est le responsable de ses sourires, de son envie de se battre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Damon lui apportait tout ça mais il semble être le seul capable, à avoir le pouvoir de la relever, de la faire sourire, de la faire rire, de la faire vivre et non survivre. Alors est-ce que Elena est amoureuse de lui ? Je le pense, oui, mais elle est certainement la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi me demander sa Jer ?**_ Demanda Bonnie tout de même intrigué par la question de son petit ami.

_**- Pour rien.**_ Reprit celui-ci en embrassa Bonnie.

Pendant ce temps en Italie centrale une révolution ce levait. Les triplés Orsini n'en avait pas finis, ils comptaient retrouver celui qui est responsable de la mort de leur sœur par tous les moyens. Ils se doutaient bien que la blonde les avait doublés, mais un an et neuf mois après ils comptaient revenir et faire de la vie des habitants de Mystic Fall un cauchemar.

* * *

OULALALALA OULALALALA ! Je m'excuse vraiment. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre. Etant pas mal fatigué c'est dernier temps. Il m'était difficile d'inventer un nouveau chapitre et de l'écrire. Bon je n'en suis pas tout à fait contente mais bon vous me direz vous-même ce que vous en pensez.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SPOILERS - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Je viens de regarder l'épisode 15 et WOAH ! Il était magnifique, très triste mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Elena sans humanité sa risque d'être explosif. Quant à notre couple Delena sa me fais peur moi, il lui a dit de faire taire ses sentiments donc ? Cela signifie qu'elle ne ressent plus rien vis-à-vis de lui ? Ça m'inquiète tout ça.

_**Réponses au reviews.**_

_**Guest**_ : Non ce n'était pas Damon. Et Damon n'enlèverais pas Jeremy il comprend mieux que n'importe qui ce qu'on ressent quand l'on perd son frère donc l'idée ne lui viendrait jamais d'enlever Jeremy. Puis en plus il sait que cela briserait Elena. En tout cas merci.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Dans ce chapitre on n'en apprend pas tellement sur leurs plan, par contre ce que je peux affirmer c'est que si Damon venait a apprendre que les filles lui avaient mentis il devrait fou de rage. Et nous savons tous qu'un Damon en colère n'a jamais rien de bon. Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus.

_**Minimum**_ : Effectivement c'était un fantôme et ce n'est pas la seule fois ou Jeremy verra Stefan (oups petite confessions ) En tout cas merci. Et encore désolé pour l'attente:/

_**Guest**_ : Et non la personne qu'à tuer Stefan ils ne les connaissent pas tous. Personne ne les connaît en vérité. Ben je pense que l'histoire n'aurait plus vraiment de suite si je faisais revenir Stefan. En tout cas merci.

_**Virginie06**_ : J'espère que les suites t'auront plus.

_**Petite-S**_ : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que c'est chapitre t'auront plus.


	8. Réalité - Chapitre Six

_**Chapitre Six**_

_**- Réalité -**_

_( Les gens ont peur d'eux-mêmes, de leur propre réalité ; par dessus tout de leurs sentiments … )_

Elena était réveillée depuis une demi-heure. Damon était à ses cotés, il dormait paisiblement. Elle aimerait le voir si apaiser comme cela tout le temps mais elle savait que depuis la mort de Stefan, il n'était plus apaiser. Elle savait que quand il ce réveillerais, elle ce retrouverais face à ses yeux bleus vide de toutes émotions. Ce qui la rassurait était que malgré la mort de Stefan, Damon n'avait pas tout a fais, faire ton son humanité. Il restait l'homme sombre, cynique, pessimiste qu'il était avant mais le reste de sa personnalité avait presque disparus ses sarcasmes, ses sourires charmeurs, son regard amoureux, sa façon de la protégé avait disparus. Elle avait même l'impression que certaine fois il ne la voyait même pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être différente à ses yeux, si elle ne le connaissait pas elle pourrait même affirmer que Damon la considérait comme morte a ses yeux. Cette simple penser lui valut un assaut de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ce détruire, son Damon, le Damon qu'elle avait connus, qu'elle avait aimé. Car oui elle l'avait aimé et elle l'aimait encore. Elle considérait cet amour, comme un amour purement amical. Une partie d'elle considérait que ce qu'elle ressentait était amicale mais l'autre partie d'elle-même voyait bien que l'amour qu'elle lui portait était bien plus qu'amicale. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pourquoi ? ca elle seule le savait.

Certainement parce que Damon représentait l'instabilité, le danger, une passion consumante, un amour autodestructeur. Oui tout cela lui faisait terriblement peur, elle avait peur que si un jours il venait a quitter sa vie elle ne soit pas capable de ce relever. Alors elle resta la, à le regarder, a observer chaque trait de son visage, le contour de ses yeux, la forme de son nez et de ses lèvres. Elena s'arrêta un moment sur la forme de ses lèvres. Elle secoua gentiment la tête de droite a gauche comme pour ce convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne devait pas céder.

Elle avait dormis une nuit complète, elle n'avait pas fais de cauchemar, elle ne c'était pas réveiller en larmes et elle savait que cela était grâce a Damon. Le sentir contre elle, si calme, si paisible et en sécurité lui permettait de dormir, de ce reposer, de ne pas ce poser de question.

Après l'avoir détaillé sous tout les angles, elle c'était faufiler en dehors du lit, et elle était allé jusqu'à la seule chambre ou elle savait qu'elle trouverait des vêtements a elle. Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit délicatement. Rien n'avait bougé, la chambre de son défunt petit ami n'avait as changé, tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'avança dans la chambre en vitesse pour prendre ce dont elle avait besoin et sortis tout aussi vite. Elle referma la porte et en ce retournant elle c'heurta a quelque chose, ou plutôt a quelqu'un. Elle venait d'heurter le torse nu de Damon. Ce dernier la fixa avec un air grave, et elle pouvait même y déceler une once de colère. Elena n'y fit pas attention, elle était obnubiler par le torse parfait de Damon. Ce fut ce dernier qui la sortie de ses pensées.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans la chambre à S…Stefan ?**_ Dit t-il avec tristesse au moment de l'évocation du prénom de son frère.

Elena lui montra ses vêtements timidement.

_**- Je n'avais pas de quoi me changer. Je peux t'empreinter ta salle de bain s'il te plait ?**_ Demanda telle timidement.

Damon ce détendit et la laissa passer.

_**- Va-y ! Je serais en bas si tu a besoin de quelque chose**_. Répondit t-il avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparue.

Elena était sous l'eau chaude, elle ce posait un nombre incalculable de question, sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle allait devenir mais surtout sur Damon. Sur cette façon qu'il avait d'échapper a toute conversion. Cela l'énervait quand elle lui parlait de chose sérieuse comme la vieille et qu'il ce contentait de la serrer dans ses bras, sans jamais lui répondre. Il évitait les conversations ce que Damon n'avait jamais fait au paravent. Elena ce demandait par moment si elle ne devait pas le laisser faire ce pour quoi il ce battait mais cette pensée était toujours vite balayer par l'envie de le protège du danger évident qu'était sa quête de vengeance.

Après une longue douche, elle c'était habiller, elle était descendu ou Damon lui avait préparé du café. Elle alla s'installer dans la cuisine a ses cotés.

_**- Merci Damon.**_ Dit telle timidement.

Damon qui c'était assis sur le plan de travail la dévisageait.

_**- De rien mais ce n'est que du café, tu sais !**_ Répondit t-il simplement.

Elena souri

_**- Oui aussi mais je voulais te remercie pour être resté avec moi hier soir.**_ Dit telle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Damon hocha simplement la tête. Elena ce leva et alla ce mettre devant lui, très près de lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à faire cela mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait tout simplement envie. Ils étaient proche, très proches. Elena fixait les lèvres de Damon, elle avait envie de l'embrasser, pourquoi ? Elle ne préférait pas le savoir, elle n'avait pas envie de ce poser de question, elle en avait envie c'est tout. Mais son portable gâcha tout, et Damon s'en alla dans le salon. Elena leva les yeux au ciel et répondit.

_**- Oui Jeremy ?**_

_**- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai crus que tu avais disparus vus que tu n'es pas rentrer hier.**_

_**- J'étais chez Damon !**_ Répondit telle timidement.

_**- Ah d'accord !**_ Reprit Jeremy qui n'était pas tout a fais surpris. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Peux_**-tu rentrer à la maison pour que l'on discute.**_ Demanda Jeremy.

_**- Oui. Je pars à tout à heure. **_Dit telle en raccrochant.

Elena alla rejoindre Damon dans le salon. Celui-ci faisait des pompes. Elena ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer ses muscles ce contracté a chaque traction. « Il est tellement beau » pensa telle. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Non elle ne devait pas avoir toutes ses envies, c'était Damon, son ami, le grand frère de son petit ami décédé. Elle ne devait pas remplacer Stefan par Damon sous prétexte qu'il était frère et qu'il ce ressemblait quelque peu. Elle alla chercher son sac posé sur le canapé.

_**- Damon je rentre. Jeremy a besoin de me parler ! **_Dit telle pendant que Damon ce relevais.

_**- Personne ne te retient ! T'es libre de faire ce que tu veux !**_ Dit t-il sans la moindre émotion.

Le _« personne ne te retient »_ la blessa profondément. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, mais non cela ne semblait pas être le cas et c'est sans doute ce qui lui fit du mal.

Elle s'en alla les larmes aux yeux sans lui adresser quoi que ce soit. Elle monta dans sa voiture et sortis de l'aller de la pension. Elle pleurait dans son véhicule. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne tenait plus a elle, qu'il la supportait par obligation et non par choix.

Elena arriva chez elle, elle feignait que tout allait bien mais les mots de Damon résonnait encore dans sa tête « personne ne te retient ». Une simple phrase qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, comme si, qu'elle soit la ou non, il n'en avait rien a faire, pire comme si moins il la voyait mieux il ce portait. Alors non Elena n'allait pas bien mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle alla dans la cuisine rejoindre son frère.

Jeremy lui fit un café et commença a parler sans être vraiment sur de comment cette dernière allait réagir.

_**- Elena ce que je vais te dire vas pas être facile a entendre mais tu dois me croire ! **_Dit-il avec incertitude dans la voix. _**Elena tu sais je ne voyais plus de fantôme depuis longtemps et… **_

Elena ouvrit de grand yeux et ce mis à crier.

_**- Jer' ne me dis pas que tu revois Anna ? Je croyais que tu étais heureux avec Bonnie ? Mais qu'est…**_

_**- Elena STOP !**_ Dit-il en levant les mains. _**Je suis très heureux avec Bonnie et non je ne revois pas Anna mais hier Stefan m'est apparu. **_Reprit t-il timidement en énonçant Stefan.

Elena ce décomposa, elle manqua même de faire tomber sa tasse de café. Ses yeux ce remplirent de larmes, elle resta muette.

_**- Ecoute je sais que sa peut paraitre bizarre mais…il s'inquiète énormément pour Damon. Il dit que vous devez arrêter de manigancer des plans pour l'envoyer sur de fausses pistes. Il dit que tu es la seule a pouvoir l'aider a oublier ses idée de vengeance parce qu'il t'aime. Et il m'a dis…**_ Jeremy hésita a lui en parler mais c'était sa sœur après tout. _**Il m'a dis que tu étais amoureuse de Damon, qu'il l'avait toujours su.**_ Dit t-il gênée.

Elena resta stoïque, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_**- J'ai besoin de me reposer. Dis juste à St… Au fantôme de Stefan qu'il me manque.**_ Dit telle en partant pour sa chambre.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre elle fondit en larmes. Elle était définitivement perdue. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Damon, elle le savait mais en était telle sur ? Elle était attiré par lui cela était une évidence qu'elle ne pouvait nier mais amoureuse de lui, elle ne le pensait pas. Et en plus de cela comment pouvait elle être la seule a l'aider sachant que moins il la voyait mieux il ce portait. Elena était paniquée. Elle était perdu et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Jeremy avait conscience qu'il venait de bouleverser sa sœur, qu'il venait de la pousser a ce poser un nombre incalculable de question. Il avait conscience qu'il venait de re-soulever le passé, et que cela aurait forcément des conséquences.

Damon Salvatore s'ennuyait. Cette pension complètement vide le rendait fou. Il avait donc décidé d'appeler quelques lycéenne avec qui il c'était plutôt bien amuser la veille. Quand Stefan était encore vivant il pouvait embêter son petit frère cela l'occupait mais maintenant il s'ennuyait seule dans cette pension devenus beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Quand ses « amies » arrivèrent il mit de la musique. Ils s'amurent plutôt bien jusqu'à qu'une des filles lui demande.

_**- Elle n'est pas très commode ta copine ?**_ Demanda une grande brune aux yeux verts.

Damon arqua un sourcil, il ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait.

_**- Tu parle de qui ?**_ Demanda t-il avant de voire une grande gorgée de son alcool préférer.

_**- Tu sais la fille qui nous a mis à la porte hier !**_ Répliqua telle en lui piquant sa bouteille.

_**- C'est la copine…de mon frère !**_ Répondit t-il la voix d'dénuer d'émotion.

La jeune fille sauta sur ses deux pieds, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Oh ! Génial ! Il est où ton frère ? On va s'amuser !**_

_**- Au cimetière ! **_Répondit t-il en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

Damon avait le regard vide mais il aimait bien faire la fête avec ces filles car elle ne voyait pas a qu'elle point il souffrait et elles s'en foutaient qu'il aille bien ou pas. Il pouvait leur cacher ses émotions sans que cela ne les déranges mais avec Elena il ne pouvait pas elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_**- Et il fait quoi au cimetière ?**_ Demanda la jeune fille complètement embrumer par l'alcool.

_**- A ton avis ? Il est parti compter les pâquerettes.**_ Répondit til en levant les yeux aux ciels.

_**- Oh merde ! Il est mort ? Je suis désolé. **_Dit t-elle en s'installant au coté de Damon qui venait de s'assoir au sol contre un mur. _**Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère, il y a de ça trois ans maintenant.**_ Finit telles les larmes aux yeux en reprenant la bouteille à Damon.

_**- Tu t'appel comment ?**_ Demanda Damon en attrapant une autre bouteille qui trainait par terre.

_**- Julia**_ Répondit cette dernière en le regardant.

_**- A nos frangins, Julia !**_ Reprit Damon en trinquant avec elle.

Damon avait viré toutes les autres filles sauf sa nouvelle « amie » Julia. Ils avaient discuté, buent, danser ensemble comme de vieux amie qui ce retrouvaient. Damon avait la sensation qu'elle le comprenait, elle aussi avait perdu son petit frère et le fait que quelqu'un comprenne sa souffrance l'apaisait. Et puis il pouvait être honnête cette fille lui plaisait plutôt bien, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne ce gêna pas a l'embrasser. Cette répondit a son baiser sans ce poser de question.

Elena était sortie de chez elle, elle devait parler a Damon. Lui expliquer que Jeremy voyait le fantôme de Stefan, lui expliquer que Stefan ne voulait pas qu'il ne le venge. Quand elle était entré dans la pension elle était tombé sur les cadavres de bouteilles, le salon était en vrac et Damon n'y était pas. Elle n'aimait pas que Damon ce noie dans l'alcool et le sang pour oublier sa souffrance. Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci prête a l'engueuler d'être aussi inconscient. - De fois Elena oubliait que Damon était un vampire et qu'un surplus d'alcool ne le tuerait pas.- Elle entra dans la chambre et ce qu'elle vu lui brisa le cœur. Une fille était enlacer dans les bras de Damon, et vu les vêtements qui trainaient par terre cela ne devait pas être qu'un simple câlin amicale. Elena ressortie de la chambre en larmes. Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse. Finalement peut être que Jeremy avait raison, elle aimait sans doute Damon plus qu'elle l'aurait voulus. Et voir une autre fille dans ses bras, dans ses draps la rendait presque malade. Après cette quelques peut calmer, elle eu une soudaine envie de remonter et de sortir par les cheveux cette jeune fille du lit de Damon. Au moment ou elle allait ce retourné pour montrer hurler sur Damon et cette fille. Elle ce retrouva face a ce dernier. Elle le fixa, le regard mauvais attendant une quelque réaction de sa part.

_**- Je t'ai entendu pleurer, sa vas pas ?**_ Demanda t-il simplement.

Elena leva les yeux aux ciels excéder.

_**- J'étais venus te dire quelque chose mais tu semble très occuper, donc je vais y aller ! **_Dit telle avec aigreur en ce dirigeant vers la porte mais Damon ce retrouva vite face a elle.

_**- Qu'elle est le problème Elena ?**_ Redemanda-t-il.

Elena croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les yeux plissés de colère.

_**- ABSOLUMENT rien ! Qui est cette fille ? **_

_**- Elle s'appel Julia**_. Répondit t-il avec son légendaire sourire en coin. _**C'est ma nouvelle amie.**_ Reprit t- il.

Elena secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de passer mais Damon lui bloquai le passage. Elena pleurait et Damon l'épuisait à ne pas vouloir la laisser passer. Celui-ci finit par la plaquer dos contre la porte, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Elena. Il la regardait dans les yeux, il pouvait y déceler une incroyable tristesse, et surtout de la colère.

_**- Laisse-moi partir Damon !**_ Dit telle en pleurs. _**Laisse-moi m'en aller ! Comme tu a dis « personne ne me retient ici » alors laisse moi partir !**_

Damon n'aimait pas la voir comme ça surtout quand il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_**- Elena qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? **_Demanda t-il pour la énième fois.

Elena le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_**- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Mais rien Damon ! Je vais très bien.**_ Répondit telle. _**Je t'ai perdu …**_ Dit telle avant qu'il ne la coupe_**. Ne me dis pas « non » ! Si je t'ai perdu plus rien n'est pareil. C'est comme si je n'étais qu'une étrangère a tes yeux maintenant. Depuis que t u es revenus j'ai l'impression de ne même plus représenter une amie pour toi. Alors pourquoi continuer a me supporter ?**_ Demanda telle avec hésitation, de peur de la réponse.

Damon s'approcha encore plus proche d'elle.

_**- Parce que j'ai promis de protégé la petite amie de mon frère.**_ Dit t-il en ce reculant de son oreille.

_**- Donc c'est juste sa que je suis pour toi ? La copine de ton frère ? Il était encore vivant, tu disais être amoureux de moi. Alors qu'est ce qui a changer Damon ?**_ reprit telle en le suivant car Damon avait été ce chercher un verre.

_**- Mon frère est mort Elena !**_ Répondit Damon du tac au tac. Voila ce qui a changé. _**Mon frère est mort et même si j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi ils sont mort en même tant que lui.**_ Dit t-il en fessant face à Elena.

Elena qui pleurait toujours, chaque mot la blessait. Damon venait de lui avouer ne plus l'aimer mais être la uniquement pour la protéger. Elena s'approcha de lui, très proche de lui.

_**- Alors dans ce cas là arrête de me protéger ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège.**_ Reprit telle en essuyant ses yeux. _**Tu ne peux pas me protéger vu que le seul qui me fais du mal c'est toi. **_Dit telle en ce retournant pour partir mais Damon l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Il la serra dans ses bras.

_**- Je suis désolé Elena.**_ Dit t'il en prenant son visage entres ses mains. Leur lèvre n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre.

Ils mouraient d'envie de s'embrasser mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à faire le premier pas. Elena était prête à faire le premier pas mais elle ce vit couper par la « pimbêche » qui était dans le lit de Damon quelque temps au paravent.

- _**Damon ! Je t'ai cherché par tout. Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?**_ Demanda sensuellement Julia.

Elena la dévisageait. La jeune fille portait une chemise de Damon. Elena ne pouvait pas la supporter c'était définitif cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer mais la réponse de Damon la mis encore plus hors d'elle.

_**- J'arrive !**_ Avais dis Damon.

Elena avait levé les yeux aux ciels et était partis sans laisser à personne le temps de la rattraper.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^ Et ben non ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que l'on aura un bisou. Je sens que vous allez avoir envie de la tuer cette Julia

Sinon dite moi qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de notre couple favori ? Trop rapide, trop lent, trop « culcul » ( ) ? Que pensez-vous de cette Julia ? Et d'Elena jalouse ?

_**Réponses aux Reviews**_

_**Guest(1)**_ : Ce n'est pas grave mais pour le moment je continue a dire que Stefan restera un fantôme après je ne sais pas mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il seras. Le réveils d'Elena dans le lit de Damon n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel comme tu a pu le lire dans ce chapitre, leurs « nuit » passé ensemble était purement platonique, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'idée c'était simplement pour ce sentir moins seuls.

_**Guest(2)**_ : C'est gentils merci.

_**Virginie06 **_: Merci beaucoup. Sa me fais très plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fiction ^^

_**Minimum**_ : Merci beaucoup. Je suis pressé de voir comment les scénaristes font avoir fait évoluer la relation delena vu qu'Elena n'a plus d'humanité, on en serra plus dans l'épisode prochain. En tout cas merci pour tous les spoilers que tu me donne.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Donc j'espère que cette suite t'aura plus. Damon ne veut pas ce laisser aller avec Elena, car il continue a la considéré comme la copine de son frère. Il ne veut pas prendre la place de Stefan, ni si tu veux « piquer » la copine de son frère alors que son frère est mort. Il ne considère pas cela « loyale » on va dire. C'est pour cela que la relation delena va être complexe dans ma fiction. Quand a Elena elle ne sais plus ou elle en est. Entre la jalousie, la colère, la tristesse elle patauge. En tout cas merci.


	9. Confrontation - Chapitre Seven

_**Chapitre Seven**_

_**- Confrontation -**_

( _L'amour __**f**__raternel__ est plus durable ; il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste aux plus durs métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années. ._)

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Elena Gilbert n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Elle restait enfermer dans sa chambre, devant des films mélodramatiques avec de la glace et du chocolat en ce posant des milliers de question. Les mots de Damon l'avaient bouleversée. Elle ce sentait mal, vide, abandonnée, triste, et sans plus aucune volontés. Elle donnerait tout pour retrouver son Damon, le Damon avec des émotions, avec des sentiments. Elle n'aimait pas cette facette de lui, l'homme émotionnellement éteint. Autant elle comprenait, il avait perdu son frère, oui elle comprenait qu'il pouvait souffrir et qu'il ne voulait certainement plus rien ressentir. Mais ce qui lui faisait tant de mal était le fait qu'elle avait essayé a multiples reprise d'être la pour lui, de le soutenir, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seule et qu'elle serait toujours la pour lui. Elle avait essayé de ce rapprochée de lui, d'être la pour lui mais tout ses efforts n'avaient servis a rien. Damon restait fermer comme une huitre. Il faisait semblant de l'écouter, ou alors il faisait comme si il ne la voyait pas et sa, ben sa ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Car oui elle avait besoin de lui, au fils des années Damon était rentré dans sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, il c'était immiscé en elle, elle l'avait dans la peau tout simplement. Elle était incapable de ne pas penser a lui, de ne pas ce demander ou il ce trouvait et surtout avec qui il ce trouvait. Elle en était tout simplement incapable. Y a de fois ou elle aimerait couper court a tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon, car ça la dévastait. Avec Damon, rien n'était stable, tout pouvais changer du tout au tout sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Il pouvait être à la fois ce qui la rendait heureuse et ce qui la rendait triste. Il était l'ange et le démon de sa vie. Elle avait beau tout faire pour ne pas penser à lui, pourtant tout la ramenait à lui.

Durant c'est trois jours, ses meilleures amies était passés la voir. Voir comment elle ce portait, voir comment elle allait. Et la première chose que leur demandait Elena en les voyants arriver était si elle avait vu Damon, s'il allait bien. Malheureusement pour elle, les nouvelles que Caroline lui brisait le cœur d'avantage. L'inspecteur Caroline avait découvert que « la pimbêche » comme l'appelait Elena, était avec Damon à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Caroline avait remarqué que Damon venait chercher cette Julia au lycée, il l'emmenait avec lui au Mystic Grill. Caroline était même surprise de les voir enlacer à longueur de temps. C'est nouvelle n'avait pas du tout réjouis Elena. Au contraire, cette dernière ne désirait même plus sortir de chez elle, elle ne voulait plus voir la lumière du jours comme elle avait a Caroline la veille. C'est pour cette raison que c'est amies avaient débarqué le matin même en ouvrant les fenêtres et sortant presque Elena de force du lit.

Caroline et Bonnie avaient bien compris maintenant, Elena était amoureuse de Damon. Et l'amour qu'elle lui portait lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de cette amour-autodestructeur qu'elle vivrait avec Damon, elle avait peur de le perdre, peur de vivre sans lui, peur qu'il ne sorte de sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, peur qu'il parte avec une autre, peur qu'il ne l'aime plus, peur qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une fille qu'il ce devait de protégé pour son frère décédé. Tout cela effrayait Elena, et ses amies pouvaient le comprendre mais ce qu'elles ne pouvaient tolérer était qu'Elena reste a déprimé seule dans sa maison sous prétexte qu'elle n'arrivait pas a assumé ses sentiments pour l'homme sombre qu'était Damon.

Elena venait de descendre. Elle avait préparé du café pour ses amies. Bonnie fut la première a prendre la parole.

_**- Elena sa vas ?**_ Demanda telle gentiment.

Les filles c'étaient toutes assises dans le salon.

_**- Oui sa vas.**_ Répondit simplement Elena sans même les regarder. _**Est-ce vous avez…**_ Elle fut coupée par Caroline levant les mains aux ciels.

_**- Non nous n'avons pas vu Damon depuis hier ! Elena ci tu veux tant savoir comment il va, vas le voir ! Il ne te mangera pas. Quoi que.**_ Dit telle en rigolant a sa propre bêtises.

Elena ne pris même pas la peine de sourire. Elle avait très mal dormis pendant trois nuits. Elle avait fait des cauchemars plutôt étranges. Elle imaginait cette Julia dans les bras de Damon, dans ses draps. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des nausées.

_**- Non et si on allait plutôt faire les magasins.**_ Demanda Elena pour ce changer les idées.

Les filles acquiescèrent. Une après-midi entre filles ne pouvait pas leurs faire de mal.

Damon ce réveilla dans son lit avec Julia a ses côtés. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle passait ses nuits, ses soirées avec lui. Damon l'aimait bien, elle lui permettait d'oublier Elena, son frère et les mensonges de Caroline. Car oui Damon n'avait pas oublié ses idées de vengeance mais ses recherche ne menait à rien, ce qu'il trouvait très étrange. Il avait l'intuition que Caroline lui avait mentis et il comptait bien savoir ce que la jeune vampire lui cachait. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Elena, il ne l'avait pas non plus vu au lycée, c'était pour cette raison qu'il venait chercher Julia pour voir si Elena ce trouvait elle aussi au lycée. Mais non Elena avait déserté le lycée depuis plusieurs jours ce qui inquiétait Damon. Il n'avait pas voulus aller chez elle mais il ce doutait bien qu'Elena ne devait pas avoir la forme vu comment Bonnie et Caroline le regardait quand il entrait au Mystic Grill ou alors quand il allait chercher Julia au lycée. Damon n'était pas amoureux de cette fille, elle était une simple distraction, elle lui permettait juste de ce sentir moins seule dans la pension qu'il trouvait gigantesque depuis la mort de Stefan.

L'aînée des Salvatore c'était laver, c'était habillé et était sortis. Ses pieds l'avaient amené au cimetière de Mystic Fall, en face de la tombe de son frère. La bouteille de bourbon a la main, il fixa les lettres marqué sur la tombe. « Stefan Salvatore ». Il y avait des jours ou le manque de son frère ce faisait plus ressentir que d'autre, et ce jours en faisait partis. Damon ne savait plus comment agir en fonction d'Elena. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, bien sur qu'il aimerait ce réveiller a ses côtés le matin, bien sur qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il avait peur de la perdre, oui il aimerait lui dire tout cela mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était la petite amie de son frère et Damon considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui « voler » sa copine sachant que Stefan était mort. Il trouvait ça déloyale. Et surtout il ne le voulait pas. Elena était le moment de bonheur de son frère, elle l'avait aidé avec le sang, lui avait parlé, avait été à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa copine. Il considérait que ce moment de bonheur, qu'Elena devait rester la copine de Stefan. Et elle resterait la copine de Stefan malgré les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour elles. Quand il avait des moments de doutes, quand elle et lui étaient très proche, trop proche qu'il ce sentait perdre pied il tournait le bouton et mettait ses sentiments sur « off ». Pour avoir la force de la repousser, pour avoir la force de lui faire du mal, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne ce passerait jamais rien entre eux car il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire cela à la mémoire de son frère. Quand Damon avait accepté la mort de son frère il c'était rendu compte de tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, il c'était aussi rendu compte qu'il avait pourris la vie de son frère en tombant amoureux de sa copine. Et maintenant il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus.

Elena était dans un bar avec ses deux meilleures amies. Elle avait essayé de ce distraire en faisant les magasins mais rien n'avait pu chasser Damon de son esprit.

Caroline fixai son amie, elle voyait bien qu'Elena n'allait pas bien du tout. Elena était distraite, absente, elle semblait torturée. Caroline ne supportait plus de la voir ici pour un mec qu'elle jugeait immature, et qui pour elle ne la méritait pas. Mais au delà de ses préjugés Caroline devait avouer qu'Elena avait besoin de Damon, et surtout qu'elle l'aimait. C'est sans doute ce qui était le plus dure pour Caroline, savoir qu'Elena aimait Damon.

_**- Bon Elena sa suffit maintenant !**_ Dit Caroline avec exaspération dans la voix. _**Tu l'aime maintenant tu vas prendre ta voiture aller chez lui. Et mettre l'autre dehors. **_

_**- Je ne…**_Caroline ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

_**- Si tu l'aime Elena. Crois moi que ce n'est pas de bon cœur que je te dis ça parce que Damon m'insupporte mais je dois m'avouer vaincue. Tu es amoureuse de lui tu dois ouvrir les yeux. Ou il faut que je te secoue pour que tu te réveille. **_Reprit cette dernière avec une légère colère dans la voix.

_**- Caroline !**_ Intervint Bonnie.

_**- Elena écoute. Caroline n'a pas tout a fais tord. Quand Damon est a tes côtés on te sens plus heureuse, plus épanouie, moins torturé, moins triste. Le décès de Stefan nous a tous affecté mais vous deux plus que n'importe qui. Et Damon a besoin de toi pour ce sortir de cette mauvaise passe. D'après Jeremy, Stefan savait depuis un moment que tu en étais amoureuse. Alors le mieux pour toi c'est d'accepter que tu l'aime même si ça te fais peur.**_ Dit calmement Bonnie. _**Je pense que tu devrais lui parler, vider ton sac quitte a lui faire du mal Elena. Damon est un vampire de plus de 160 ans, tu n'a pas besoin de le protégé.**_ Reprit telle en prenant la main d'Elena qui sanglotait.

_**- Mais il est en danger Bonnie. Il ne s'arrêtera pas, tant qu'il n'aura pas vengé son frère il ne s'arrêtera pas et je vais le perdre.**_ Dit Elena en pleurant. _**Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis avec lui, je ne sais plus ce qu'il veut, ni ce qu'il fait et encore moins comment il le fait. Plus rien n'a de logique dans ses actes, et encore moins dans ses paroles. La mort de Stefan la détruit et a moins que son frère ne revienne il n'iras plus jamais bien. **_

Elena pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et cela la fit encore plus pleurer. Oui Damon Salvatore était détruit et tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire n'arrangerait rien. Car la seule chose qui manquait a Damon était son frère. Son frère et la seule chose qu'il manque à Damon. Qu'Elena soit la ou non, elle savait que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. Alors peut être qu'elle en était amoureuse, et c'était fort probable mais Elena continuait de penser que l'amour qu'elle avait pour Damon ne l'aiderais pas à aller mieux. Parce que la seule chose qui obsédait, et la seule chose que Damon voyait était sa vengeance. Et il remuerait ciel et terre pour trouvait c'eux qui ont tué son frère quitte a périr a son tours.

Bonnie voyait bien la peine de son amie et cela lui déchira le cœur, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle envoya un message a Jeremy.

Damon était rentré chez lui après avoir passé toute sa mâtiné, et son début d'après-midi dans le cimetière à observer cette pierre tombale. Damon était en colère après la terre entière, il en voulait au monde entier de lui avoir pris son frère et il ferait tout son possible pour trouver le responsable. Quitte à y rester lui-même, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Il était déjà mort en 1864, la mort ne serais que mérité après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Une fois qu'il aura vengé son frère, il pensait lui-même arrêté de vivre. Il avait perdu sa seule famille et il considérait que plus rien ne le retenais. Il savait qu'Elena sans remettrais, et les autres ne les pleurait pas ou peut être Alaric et encore il n'en savait rien. Damon vivait dans le seul but de venger son frère, c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Alors oui quand il avait dit a Elena qu'il comptait « s'en aller » après avoir venger son frère, il pensait à la mort. La seule certitude qu'il avait dans la vie c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre nous devons tous mourir, que lui y avait échappé a multiple reprise et que maintenant qu'il vivait sans sa seule famille plus rien ne le retenait. Damon fut coupé dans ses grandes réflexions sur la mort par le petit Gilbert qui entrait dans le manoir.

_**- Un Gilbert dans la pension Salvatore cela ne présage rien de bon !**_ Dit Damon avec sarcasmes faisant face a Jeremy. _**Que veux-tu mini Gilbert, je suis dans mes bonnes grâces aujourd'hui.**_

Jeremy pouvait constater qu'Elena avait raison, Damon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La clarté de ses yeux bleus avait disparus, Damon semblait encore plus mort qu'il l'était déjà.

_**- Je suis venus te parler de quelque chose d'important. Une chose importante qu'Elena voulait te dire avant que tu ne lui dises que tu la supportais juste pour je te cite « protégé la copine de ton frère ».**_ Reprit Jeremy avec une once de colère repensant a l'état dans lequel il avait récupéré sa sœur trois jours au paravent.

_**- C'est bien ce que je dis quand un Gilbert veut me parler sa ne présage rien de bon ! Dit t-il en ce servant un verre. Alors va y je t'écoute.**_ Reprit t-il en faisant un signe de la main à Jeremy pour qu'il s'explique.

_**- Tu ne vas sans doute pas vouloir me croire et tu aurais raison. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que je vais te dire est vrai, tu ne voudras juste pas l'accepter.**_ Dit Jeremy pour préparé Damon a ce qu'il allait lui dire. J'ai vu un fantôme.

Damon eu un sourire en coin.

_**- Et ? Tu sais que tu sors avec une sorcière, si les fantômes t'emmerde parle en a ta copine. Je ne suis pas psychologue moi.**_ Reprit Damon avec sarcasme.

_**- J'ai vu le fantôme de ton frère Damon. J'ai vu Stefan. **_

Jeremy n'u pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait, il ce retrouva plaquer contre un mur la main de Damon autour de son cou. Les contours des yeux violacés. Damon était en colère, et triste. Jeremy s'attendais à cette réaction, il espérait juste que Damon tienne encore à Elena pour ne pas le tuer.

_**- Je te conseil Gilbert de ne pas jouer a ce jeux la avec moi parce que crois moi je n'aurai aucun remord a t'arracher le cœur.**_ Dit Damon avec colère en relâchant Jeremy.

Jeremy reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Stefan lui apparut ce qui lui valut un sursaut.

_**- Je ne jouerais pas a ce jeux la avec Damon. Ta plus de 160 ans et il te faudrait à peine de seconde pour me tuer. Je n'ai aucune raison de jouer. **_

Damon lui tournait le dos ce contenant de lui arracher le cœur. Il savait que si il faisait sa il briserait la vie d'Elena. Et il savait mieux que personne ce que cela faisait de perdre un frère.

_**- Jeremy ! **_L'appela Stefan. _**Tu dois lui faire comprendre que je suis bien un fantôme. Donne-lui la date de mort de notre mère. **_

Jeremy toujours derrière Damon lui lança en guettant toute réaction.

_**- Je connais la date de mort de votre mère !**_ Jeremy vu Damon ce retourner les yeux ampli de colère. _**Stefan dit qu'hors mis lui personne ne connais cette date tu es donc obliger de me croire.**_

Damon l'incita à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

_**- Votre mère est morte le 29 Juillet 1854.**_ Dit Jeremy avec peur dans la voix. Il connaissait assez Damon pour savoir qu'il était incontrôlable, et surtout imprévisible.

Damon fronça les yeux de douleurs. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai pensa t-il. Son frère ne pouvait pas être dans la pièce en tant que fantôme, il ne voulait pas le croire. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, hormis Stefan personne ne connaissait la date exacte de la mort de leur mère. En repensant a sa mère Damon, eu une légère douleur dans la poitrine qui fut vite balayer par une intense colère et tristesse.

_**- Que veux t-il ?**_ Demanda Damon essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère.

Jeremy ce tourna vers l'endroit ou ce trouvait Stefan. Stefan qui retenait ses larmes voir son frère souffrir autant lui faisait toujours de la peine même en étant mort.

_**- Dis lui qu'il faut qu'il lâche cette idée de vengeance. Qu'il ne doit pas chercher a me venger, que je ne le veux pas qu'il devrait plutôt ce concentrer sur Elena.**_

Jeremy dis a Damon ce que venait de lui dire Stefan. Puis en l'espace d'une seconde il fut re-plaqué contre le mur. Damon le maintenant encore plus fort que la première fois.

_**- D'accord j'ai finis de jouer ! Stefan si tu es vraiment là ! Je te conseils de dire a Jeremy qui ta tuer ou je tue le mini Gilbert. Et je serais toi petit frère je ne jouerais pas car tu me connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il meurt ou non j'en ai rien à faire. Aller on ce dépêche ! **_Dit Damon a voix haute.

Stefan était paniqué, il n'avait pas prévus cette réaction. Il n'avait pas prévus que Damon réagirais aussi violement.

_**- Jeremy dis lui que c'était trois hommes mais que je ne l'ai connais pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir leurs visage. Sois convainquant ! **_

Jeremy tapa sur le bras à Damon pour que celui-ci le lâche. Damon obtempéra. Jeremy commençait à devenir tout rouge. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre sa respiration et après avoir bu un verre dos que Damon lui avait tendus il dit :

_**- Il dit que c'était trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de les voir. Je ne te mens pas Damon.**_ Puis Stefan a disparus.

Damon demanda à Jeremy de déguerpir de chez lui avant qu'il ne lui arrache la tête. Oui, cette fois ci Damon était hors de lui. Et ci il était hors de lui c'était parce que Jeremy et son frère du moins le fantôme de son frère lui manquait. Il le sentait.

Il ce faisait très tard quand Elena décida qu'elle devait passer au manoir Salvatore. Jeremy lui avait parlé de l'incident qui c'était produit dans l'après-midi avec Damon. Et aussi fou que cela pouvait paraitre Elena n'en voulait pas a Damon car au fond d'elle, elle savait que Damon n'aurait en aucun cas tué son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle le sentait. Elle devait lui parler, lui parler de tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. De sentiments a son égard, de Stefan, de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle avait peur. Lui parler tout simplement. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de sentir son parfum, t'entendre sa voix, de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de lui.

Elena gara sa voiture et entra dans la pension Salvatore et la première personne sur qui elle tomba ne fut pas Damon mais cette « pimbêche » comme l'appelait. Elena prit même pas la peine de la saluer et lui demanda ou ce trouvait Damon. Damon qui avait ravagé le salon par simple colère.

_**- Il est dans sa chambre !**_ Répondit Julia en ramassant une chaise par terre. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il veille te voir. Il ne veut déjà pas me parler a moi. Reprit la jeune fille avec tristesse. Contrairement a Damon cette fille était entrain de tomber amoureuse de ce dernier.

Elena leva les yeux aux ciels mais pris la direction des escaliers tout de même. La jeune fille l'interpella.

_**- Tu n'a pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ?**_ Demanda telle méchamment.

- Si mais la différence entre toi et moi c'est que je le connais bien mieux que lui-même ne le pense et que je sais pour qu'elle raison il est dans cette état. Dit Elena en ce mettant face à elle.

_**- Tu t'es pris pour une magicienne ? Tu te prends trop au sérieux ma belle. C'est mon copain donc je te le dis tu prends la porte !**_ Reprit Julia en attrapant Elena pour la mettre dehors.

Mais Elena ne comptait pas ce laisser faire, elle dégagea la main de Julia de son bras.

_**- Et moi je te dis de ne plus poser t'es salle patte de fille facile sur mon bras !**_ Dit Elena avec la même méchanceté. En feignait de s'essuyer le bras.

_**- Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? Je vais t'arracher les cheveux.**_ Dit Julia avec haine prête a ce jeter sur Elena mais au moment ou elle allait l'attraper elle ce retrouva pocheter au bout de la pièce.

Damon lui lançait un regard mauvais. Julia ce releva, cette fille était mauvaise.

_**- Damon ta entendu ce qu'elle dit de moi ? **_

Damon regarda Elena puis Julia avec colère. Il s'approcha d'elle à vitesse vampirique.

_**- Tu vas oublier ce qui passer entre nous ses derniers jours. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Tu ne me connais pas. **_Dit t-il en regardant profondément Julia dans les yeux. Cette dernière reprit mots pour mots ce qu'il venait de dire et sans alla sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Elena ce sentit soulager quand elle vue la « pimbêche » sans aller. Mais l'état de Damon l'inquiétait fortement, il semblait extrêmes en colère donc extrêmement dangereux.

_**- Damon je…**_ Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

_**- Tu quoi Elena ? Ton petit frère voit mon frère ! Et tous autant que vous été vous me mentez, blondie me mens, le fantôme de mon frère me mens, ton frère me mens, tu me mens. Je suis certains que vous savez tous qui à tuer Stefan. Elena j'ai perdu mon frère, c'est mon unique motivation maintenant le venger et que vous le vouliez ou nous je le vengerais.**_ Reprit ce dernier balançant son verre de bourbon dans la cheminé.

Elena encaissa silencieusement les mots de Damon. Et alla ce blottir dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Elle pouvait le sentir ce radoucir. Mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas être une chose facile pour lui, elle savait que la révélation de Jeremy l'avait complètement bouleversé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler a Damon pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, elle le sentait c'est tout. Comme si il faisait partis d'elle. Oui Elena savait que les prochains jours promettait d'être chaotique.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre 7. Je suis depuis deux heures, je ne savais pas quoi écrire pour ce chapitre 7. Bon par contre j'ai une idée bien précise pour la fin de cette fiction . Alors qu'avait vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Trop plat ? Pas assez mouvementer ? Trop long ? Trop court ? Pas assez de moment Delena ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plus et déplus tout simplement ?

En tout cas comme je disais, je posterais un autre chapitre avant dimanche car après je pars chez ma maman pour une a deux semaines. Donc j'écrirais les chapitres dans mon Iphone et je vous les posterais quand je rentrerais.

_**Réponses au Reviews :**_

_**I-R-E**_ : Merci pour ta reviews. Et oui de fois on aurait envie de lui mettre une bonne baffe pour qu'il ce réveille ( et encore ce serais aussi douloureux que si il ce faisait piquer par un moustiques mdrr ). J'espère que ce chapitre ta plus. Bisous.

_**Virginie06**_ : Non Julia n'est pas la fille que les Triplés veulent venger, ils veulent venger leurs sœur que Damon « aurait tué » je dis ça mais on ne sait pas. On en apprendra plus dans les chapitres à venir. En tout cas merci pour cette review, j'espère que tu auras préféré celui-ci. Bisous.

_**Minimum**_ : Au mais faut pas pleurer. Je voulais pas en faire trop par rapport a la jalousie d'Elena donc merci de me dire que c'est niquel Merci beaucoup. La relation delena prendra un grand tournant dans les épisodes avenir Suspens ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas je compte me reposer. Je poste ce chapitre puis je vais me coucher et essayer de dormir. Je te remercie de t'inquiété pour moi c'est gentils mais sa vas ne t'inquiété pas. Bisous.

_**Guest**_ : Effectivement les mots de Damon sont souvent très durs. Mais Elena est une fille forte et elle ne compte pas le lâcher son Damon. En tout cas merci pour ta review, et j'espère que celui-ci t'aura plus autant que les autres. Bisous.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Comme ta pu le voir dans ce chapitre malgré ce qu'il dis Elena est bien la seule a être un peu capable de le calmer. Mais Elena va reprendre les choses en mains et faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent et que Damon aille mieux. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Bisous


	10. Rien ne dure - Chapitre Eight

_**Chapitre Eight**_

_**- Rien ne dure -**_

( _Le passé resurgit quand nous nous y attendons le moins ..._ )

Elena avait dormis toute la nuit dans les bras de Damon. Elle c'était réveillée avec le bras de Damon entourant sa taille et aussi bizarre que celui pouvait lui paraître elle ce sentait bien, heureuse, et a sa place comme si Damon dormant coller à elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras musclés était une évidence. Cette dernière avait mis beaucoup de temps a calmer Damon la veille et ce dernier lui avait proposé de passé la nuit avec lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans même réfléchir.

Elle c'était réveiller presque heureuse, pourquoi presque me diriez-vous ? Bien sur Elena était heureuse d'être au près de Damon, de l'avoir contre elle, de pouvoir regarder son visage angélique, de pouvoir sentir son parfum, d'être la seule capable de le calmer, de sentir qu'il tenait toujours a elle. Oui pour ça Elena était heureuse mais ce qui l'inquiétait était que Damon avait des doutes, des doutes a propos de ce que tous le monde lui disaient par rapport à la mort de Stefan. Oui cela inquiétait Elena, elle avait peur que tout s'effondre quand Damon apprendrais la vérité. Elle avait peur de le perdre, qu'il ne puisse plus la voir après avoir appris qu'elle lui avait mentis. Elle en qui il avait entière confiance. Elena ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais elle voulait par-dessus tout le protégé.

Après s'être laver et habille. Elle avait été faire du café, et en avait profité pour ranger le salon. Elena relevais la table basse quand Damon descendit les escaliers vêtu d'un simple Jean. Elena évitait de le regarder car elle savait que son regard ce perdrait sur les muscles, et le corps parfait de Damon.

_**- Elena tu n'es pas là pour faire le ménage. J'ai trouvé des lycéennes prête à le faire, rien que pour mes beaux yeux.**_ Lui dit-il en lui faisant le truc avec ses yeux qu'il faisait fondre Elena.

_**- Rectification elles ne font pas le ménage, elle finisse dans ton lit !**_ Dit telle en levant les yeux aux ciels, repensant a cette Julia. Cette fille l'avait insupporté dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vus.

Damon lui jeta un cousin qui trainait à ses pieds.

_**- Hey ! **_Cria Elena en lui rejetant un, puis deux coussins. Elena rigolait, ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis très, trop longtemps.

Damon ouvrit la bouche en grand et fit de grands yeux comme pour montrer un air choquer. L'entendre rire était pour lui la plus belle des mélodies.

_**- J'hallucine ou tu déclenche une guerre ?**_ Demandant t'il en rigolant à son tour.

Damon lui rejeta les cousins, mais Elena les esquiva en courant mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Damon Salvatore.

En chahutant Elena ce retrouva sous Damon en plein milieu du salon. Celui-ci lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête et était presque allonger sur elle.

_**- Alors Princesse ? On fait moins la maligne**_. Dit-il en rigolant feignant de lui mordre le cou.

En réalité Damon passait passer le bout de sa langue sur le cou d'Elena ce qui avait valut a cette dernière des frissons. Malgré ça Elena rigolait a en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait plus rit ainsi depuis très longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'avec Damon qu'elle arrivait à s'amuser autant, a rigoler, a agir comme une enfant. Avec Damon tout semblait être un jeu. C'est en le regardant, détaillant son visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle ce rendit compte que oui elle l'aimait, au que oui elle l'aimait. A ce moment même elle était pleinement heureuse, elle était dans une bulle comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre comme si elle ne souffrait plus. Cette révélation la frappa violement comme si elle venait de prendre la baffe la plus phénoménale de sa vie. Elle était amoureuse de Damon Salvatore, du vampire le plus sombre, le plus impulsif et incontrôlable qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Mais maintenant elle en était sur, elle était amoureuse de Damon. Et elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas le perdre et lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elena avait toujours peur, peur l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Damon, peur de l'amour autodestructeur, peur de cette passion qui la consumait complètement, peur du danger qu'il représentait. Elle avait peur mais dans la vie, nous devons combattre nos peurs et c'est ce que la cadette des Gilbert comptait faire.

Elena ce trouvait sous lui, si proche de lui. Leur visages a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Personne ne disait rien, leurs regard en disaient long. Damon pouvait entendre les battements du cœur d'Elena s'accéléré, et cela ne pu que le faire sourire. Damon la trouvait magnifique là sous lui, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il l'aimait tellement cette fille mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus pourtant il n'arrivait pas a la quitter. Il n'arrivait a défaire son emprise sur ses poignets, il n'arrivait pas a décroché son regard du siens. Il n'y arrivait pas tout simplement. Il ce fixait avec une lueur d'envie chacun dans les yeux. Ce fut Elena qui le sortie de ses rêveries.

_**- Euh…Damon tu…vibre !**_ Dit telle gênée.

Damon relâcha les poignets de cette dernière pour s'assoir à califourchon sur elle. Il lui fit son sourire charmeur et lui répondit avec sa voix suave.

_**- Oui je sais. J'ai été fourni avec les piles. **_Dit t-il en rigolant a sa propre bêtises ce qui leurs valut un fou rire a eux deux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rigoler ce qui énerva plutôt vite la personne au téléphone.

_**- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à rigoler comme deux andouilles ?**_ Hurla Caroline au téléphone.

_**- Que veux-tu ?**_ Lui demanda t-il en essayant de calmer son éclat de rire.

_**- Je voulais savoir si Elena était avec toi vu qu'elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Mais apriori oui elle est avec toi vu comment elle rigole.**_

_**- Oui elle est juste là.**_ Dit-il en ce levant aidant par même occasion Elena à ce relevé. _**C'était tout ?**_

_**- Oui, merci**_. Dit telle en raccrochant.

Damon rangea son téléphone et regarda Elena avec tendresse. Elena n'avait plus revus cette tendresse dans les yeux de Damon depuis longtemps. Cette tendresse qui lui faisait ce sentir la plus belle femme du monde. Cette tendresse qu'elle avait connue avant la mort de Stefan et qui lui manquait terriblement. Elena le fixai, elle sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux et pour cette raison qu'elle décida de lâcher son regard et d'aller chercher une bouteille de vodka.

Elena la regardait faire, il savait qu'elle ne supportait que quelque peu l'alcool, puis il devait la renvoyer chez elle. Il le devait pour lui, pour elle, pour ses amies. Elena devait rentrer chez elle.

_**- Tu devrais rentrer Elena.**_ Lui dit t-il voyant qu'Elena versait de la vodka dans des shooter. _**T'es amies s'inquiète pour toi.**_ Finit t-il en lui essayant de lui prendre tendrement la bouteille des mains mais Elena ce recula.

Elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Non elle avait décidé qu'elle allait s'amuser, qu'elle allait passer la journée avec lui, la journée a agir comme une adolescente innocente. Oublier le temps d'une journée ses problèmes.

_**- Y a un homme qui ma dis il y a pas si longtemps « temps-mort, 5 minutes. T'es problèmes seront toujours là quand tu rentreras. » Tu te souviens ? Cinq minutes.**_ Dit-elle avec son regard de chiens battus. Elle savait que Damon ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps.

_**- Elena il n'est même pas midi. L'alcool en plein milieu de la mâtiné ce n'est pas bon. **_Dit t-il en essayant toujours de lui prendre la bouteille. En attendant il la laissait un peu faire car si il avait réellement voulus attraper cette bouteille il l'aurait attrapé.

_**- Depuis quand toi le grand Damon Salvatore ce la joue moralisateur. Ca ne ta jamais arrêter de boire au réveil Damon. Allez temps-mort s'il te plait.**_ Dit telle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. _**Aller aide moi a mettre les verres sur la tables basse. Que je te botte les fesses encore.**_

Damon rigola, un grand sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_**- Pardon ? Mademoiselle Gilbert vous savez que si vous me lancer un défis je vais être obligé de le relever. ?**_

_**- J'en ai conscience**_ dit telle avec un sourire plein de défis, en s'agenouillant face à la table basse. Elle d'un cote Damon de l'autre.

Damon avait mis de la musique à fond dans le manoir. Elena l'avait défié, elle voulait jouer il allait jouer.

_**- Allez. 3…2…1.. CUL SEC !**_ Dit telle en avalant son premier verre.

Damon et Elena en était au 14ème verre. Elena commençait sérieusement à avoir les idées embrumées par l'alcool.

_**- Tu laisse tomber Miss Gilbert ? T'accepte ta défaite ?**_

Elena fronça les yeux, non elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle avait conscience qu'elle allait sans doute prendre la meilleure cuite de toute sa vie mais elle s'en foutait, elle s'amusait, rigolait, jouait et tous ses problèmes avaient définitivement quitté son esprit, son unique préoccupation était Damon.

_**- J.A.M.A.I.S D.E L.A V.I.E Monsieur Salvatore !**_ Dit telle en tapant sa main sur la table pour que Damon remplisse leurs verres, ce qu'il fit en rigolant.

Damon savait qu'elle n'avalerait pas un verre de plus, qu'elle ne finirait même pas celui-ci. Et il eu raison Elena eu du mal à finir son dernier shooter. Ce qui fit plaisir a Damon qui avait finalement gagné. Il ce leva et monta sur sa table basse comme un enfant de cinq ans.

_**- Tu vois miss Gilbert il ne faut pas défier un Salvatore.**_ Dit t-il en dansant sur sa table.

Elena rigola elle ce leva, Damon lui tendit la main sa main pour qu'elle monte a ses côtés sur la table. Mais cette dernière avait décidé de le provoqué jusqu'au bout en sautillant un peu partout dans le salon, lui faisant des signes de la main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Elle courra a travers toute la pièce, Damon et Elena jouait presque au chat et a la souris. Dés que Damon bougeait quelque peut, Elena courait. Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle car si il avait vraiment voulus la rattraper il l'aurait rattrapé sans même ce fatigué. Elena en profita pour attraper les oreillers du canapé et lui jeter tout en rigolant. Elle ne c'était plus amusé autant depuis la mort de ses parents.

_Maison des Gilberts _

Bonnie et Jeremy était enlacé sur le canapé devant la télé. Jeremy s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, Damon pouvait être tellement ingérable qu'il ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir avec Elena. Même si dans le fond Jeremy pensait que Damon ne ferait pas de mal a sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une légère peur. Bonnie lui caressa la main sentant bien quelque chose tracassait son petit ami.

_**- Qui y a-t-il Jer' ?**_ Demanda telle avec douceur.

_**- Je m'inquiète pour Elena. Damon était tellement en colère hier que je ne voudrais pas…**_

_**- Jeremy écoute moi ! **_Dit Bonnie en ce redressant pour le regarder. _**Elena n'a sans doute jamais été autant en sécurité qu'avec Damon. Il ne lui fera rien, je pense que Damon ce cache derrière cette attitude de « je m'en foutisme » pour cacher ses propres émotions. Car il ne veut pas ce mettre avec Elena a cause de son frère ou pour son frère. Mais Elena ouvrira les yeux ne t'inquiète pas et quand elle l'aura fais. Quand elle ce seras rendu compte qu'elle l'aime, elle pourra aider Damon à aller mieux.**_ Reprit telle en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

_**- Tu te mets a comprendre Damon toi maintenant ?**_ Dit Jeremy un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_**- Je pense que Damon a perdu son seul repère dans ce monde et qu'il souffre atrocement. Et je pense aussi qu'Elena est bien la seule à pouvoir le sortir de son attitude morbide.**_

_**- Damon est morbide !**_ Dit t'il en rigolant mais en réalisant que sa petite amie n'avait sans doute pas tord.

_Pension Salvatore _

Damon venait d'attraper Elena, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Tenant les poignets de cette dernière au dessus de sa tête. Il plongea son regard bleuté dans les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie, de sa confidente, de la femme qu'il aimait. Elena était son tout. Elle était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Damon n'avait pas tout à fait éteint son humanité, car il lui restait Elena. Damon avait conscience qu'elle était sa lumière dans le monde de noirceur qu'était encore plus sa « vie » depuis la mort de Stefan. Elle était le rayon de soleil de sa journée. C'est vrai que quand il ne la voyait pas elle lui manquait. Il l'aimait toujours, et il l'aimerait sans doute toute son éternité. Une partie de lui voulait l'embrasser, lui dire a qu'elle point il l'aimait, la faire sienne. Mais l'autre partie lui rappelait toujours Stefan. Stefan a qui il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Généralement quand Damon tournait le bouton, qu'il le mettait sur « off » il arrivait a retenir toute ses envies mais a ce moment même il n'avait pas envie de mettre ses sentiments pour elle sur « off ».

Elena le regardait, elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait. Mais hésité à quoi ? Elena ne voulait plus ce posé de question. Elle ne voulait plus hésité, elle ne voulait plus avoir peur. Elle voulait simplement assouvir ses pulsions, ses envies. Pour cette raison qu'elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Damon. Damon fut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais il répondit a son baiser. Un baiser qu'il devint de plus en plus passionner. Damon avait lâché les poignets d'Elena. Cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Damon, laissant glisser ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure noir de Damon. Elena était coincée entre le corps musclé de Damon et le mur.

Damon ne réfléchissait plus, il laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il emmena Elena à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre. Ou il la déposa dans son grand lit. Elena ne le laissa pas ce séparé d'elle. Elle l'attira vers lui en l'attrapant par sa ceinture. Damon ce trouvait au dessus d'elle. Elena était aux anges, dans un bulle. A ce moment là, elle sentait que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Elena laissa balader ses mains sur le torse nu de Damon. Elena quitta les lèvres de Damon pour reprendre sa respiration. L'amour qu'elle avait pour Damon venait d'éclaté et elle le voulait lui et aucun autres. Malheureusement pour elle après que Damon lui ai retiré son t-shirt. Il ce recula a vitesse vampirique. Elena fut surprise, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle ce mit en tailleur sur le lit sans comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Elena savait que Damon avait un contrôle parfait du sang et que ce n'était donc pas du a cela. Elle le regardait mais Damon ne la regardait pas, il avait les yeux fermer et frottait son front avec sa main.

_**- Damon..Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?**_ Ce risqua telle a demandé en ce levant pour lui prendre les mains.

_**- Elena lâche moi ! S'il te plait. **_Dit t-il retirant ses mains de celle d'Elena.

Elena avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait passé une mâtiné et un début d'après-midi formidable avec lui, elle était heureuse, elle avait rigolé, avait sourit sans ce forcé. Elle était heureuse, mais sa bulle de bonheur venait d'éclaté sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

_**- Je n'aurais jamais du faire sa !**_ Dit t-il en faisant les sangs pas dans sa chambre. _**Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.**_ Répéta t-il plusieurs fois avant qu'Elena ne ce mette devant lui pour le stopper. Elle les mains et les enlacèrent au siennes.

_**- Damon.. Regarde-moi !**_ Dit telle voyant que Damon fixait leurs doigts entrelacer. Damon releva la tête. La lumière, l'envie, la tendresse, l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux quelques minutes au paravent avait totalement disparue. Maintenant la seule chose qu'elle voyait dans le bleu de ses yeux était de la tristesse, et peut être même un peu de culpabilité.

_**- Ecoute moi, Damon je…**_

Damon s'écarta d'elle levant les mains aux ciels. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas. Il avait été trop loin, il sans été rendu compte beaucoup tard. Il avait conscience qu'il allait lui faire de la peine mais il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait entendre ses trois mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

_**- Non Elena ! S'il-te plait tais-toi ! Ne dis rien ! **_Reprit Damon en s'agitant. _**Ne prononce pas ça Elena. Sa n'aura aucun sens, aucune signification. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, je ne peux pas. J'ai été trop loin Elena, beaucoup trop loin. **_

Elena ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Damon semblait perdu, comme si il n'était plus tout a fait avec elle. Oui il ce trouvait devant elle mais son esprit était loin, très loin d'elle. Elena essayait tant bien que mal de ce retenir de pleurer.

_**- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas. Putain.**_ Dit t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Elena. _**Je dois aller prendre l'air. Reste là tu as bu tu ne devrais pas prendre le volant. Tu n'es pas lucide. Pas plus que moi je suis responsable.**_ Dit t-il avant de disparaitre. Laissant une Elena en larmes au milieu de sa chambre.

Elena n'avait pas spécialement compris ce qui venait de ce passé. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle assumait maintenant, qu'elle n'avait plus peur, que c'est lui qu'elle voulait. Que c'est lui qui la rendait heureuse mais elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. A ce moment même Elena comprit que tant que Damon n'aurait pas tout a fait, fait le deuil de la mort de Stefan, de la fin de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son vampire de frère. Il ne pourrait pas être totalement a elle. Elena alla ce mettre dans son lit, sentant son parfum. Elle pleurait, elle avait mal, elle été triste. Mais elle était surtout inquiète pour Damon.

Damon avait quitté la pension a vitesse pour aller rejoindre un endroit ou il savait qu'il serait. Damon ce retrouva assis en face de la tombe de son frère. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait pas embrasser, coucher avec la copine de son frère. Damon considérait avoir sérieusement déconné.

_**- Putain Stefan, je suis désolé. Si tu savais ce que je venais de faire tu aurais t'enter de m'arracher le cœur. Et tu n'aurais pas tout a fais tord ceci dit. **_Dit t-il regardant le ciel, la tête posé contre le mur derrière lui. _**Je suis tellement désolé petit frère. Putain Stefan pourquoi il a fallut que tu meurs tout me semblait plus facile quand tu étais vivant.**_ Reprit t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Damon resta un long moment devant la tombe de son frère. Il essayait de ce vider la tête, il ce persuadait qu'Elena avait réagis comme cela sous l'effet de l'alcool et parce qu'il était le grand frère de son grand amour mort. Oui c'était ça « _Elena a réagis comme cela parce que je suis le frère de son grand amour décédé_. » pensa t-il a voix haute. Damon aimerais tellement de fois faire taire son humanité dans sa globalité comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé. Il aimerait tellement ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité, cet amour pour la copine de son frère, il aimerait tellement ne plus ressentir ce manque de son petit frère. Il aimerait juste tout éteindre mais il en était incapable. La mort de Stefan l'avait détruit et Elena était la a lui rendre la joie, le bonheur et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait ne plus l'aimer, il juste ce venger et disparaitre de leurs vie a tous. Damon ce sentit de nouveau totalement vide. Alors que quelque heures au paravent il avait retrouvé le sourire, le sens même du mot « bonheur » mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela a Stefan. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, pas après la mort de son petit frère.

Damon rentra chez lui, il savait qu'Elena était encore la il entendait sa respiration régulière qui montrait qu'elle dormait. Il ce servi un verre de Bourbon et s'installa dans son canapé le regard vide.

Maison des Lockwood

Caroline Forbes avait passé sa journée chez elle aux côtés de son petit ami. Elle avait prévus d'organiser une petite fête au Mystic au Grill, elle avait donc passé la journée a passé des coups de fils. Elle allait sortir de chez elle quand elle tomba sur une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle y lu lui glaçait le sang. Caroline fut envahis qu'une forte peur. Elle devait contacter Elena au plus vite. Elle savait que cela ferait paniquer Elena mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

_**- Allo Elena ?**_ Dit telle paniqué.

_**- Oui**_ répondit Elena la voix encore endormis.

_**- Tu es seule ? C'est une URGENCE !**_ Cria telle presque.

_Pension Salvatore_

Elena venait de s'assoir dans l'immense lit de Damon. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que son amie semblait complètement paniquer ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

_**- Attend !**_ Répondit telle à Caroline en allant dans la salle de bains de Damon. Elena ouvrit tous les robinets pour masquer sa conversation. **Va y Caroline, je t'écoute que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda telle masquant son inquiétude.

_**- Je viens de recevoir une lette Elena. Une lettre horrible. Ils sont de retour. **_Reprit Caroline stressé et paniqué.

_**- Caroline je n'y comprends rien. Qui est de retour ?.**_

_**- « Nous savons que tu nous a berné petite blondinette, protège tes arrière car nous ne seront jamais bien loin. » C'est signé Triplé O. Mon dieu Elena qu'est ce que je fais. Oh mon dieu Elena !**_

Elena resta muette, ils étaient revenus. Damon et Caroline étaient donc à présent en danger. Elena fut prise d'une grande panique mais elle essaya tout de même de calmer Caroline.

_**- Calme-toi Care'. Ne sort pas de chez Tyler. J'arrive.**_ Dit telle en éteignant les robinets et en raccrochant.

Elena ce passa de l'eau sur le visage. L'homme qu'elle aimait et sa meilleure amie courait maintenant un réel danger. Elena ne pensait pas qu'ils reviendraient. Pourtant ils étaient maintenant en ville cherchant a ce venger de la trahison de Caroline et de la mort de leurs sœur. Elena descendit les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle trouva Damon endormis dans son canapé. Elle sortie délicatement de la pension. Appelant Bonnie en même temps.

_**- Bonnie j'ai besoin d'un sort urgent. Il faut que tu trouve un sort pour empêcher Damon de sortir de la pension Salvatore, et empêcher d'autre vampire d'y rentrer. Les hommes qui ont tué Stefan son en ville.**_ Dit telle en conduisant direction la maison des Lockwood.

_**- Je m'y atèle tout de suite.**_ Répondit Bonnie qui cherchait déjà dans ses grimoire un sort pour ce qu'Elena venait de lui demander. _**Tu vas voir Caroline ?**_

_**- Oui. Merci Bonnie à plus tard.**_

* * *

Ceci est la fin du chapitre 8. Il est très long, fin pour moi je veux dire C'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant que les autres. Quand avez-vous pensez ? Comme toujours dite moi que sa sois positif ou négatif c'est toujours constructif. Je répondrais a toute vos réview sur le prochains chapitre que je posterais avant dimanche, ou alors dans deux semaines. En tout cas je souhaite de bonne fin de vacances a c'eux qui y sont et de bonne vacances a c'eux qui vont y être vendredi. Et bon courage a c'eux qui bossent. Bisous.

Petit PS : JE NE PRONE PAS L'ALCOOL. L'alcool c'est bien, c'est marrant, ça permet souvent de ce vider la tête mais ça a des conséquences donc faites attentions. ( petit moment de morale mdrr )


	11. Début des ennuis - Chapitre Nine

_**Chapitre Nine**_

_**- Le début des Ennuis -**_

_( La raison veut décider ce qui est juste la colère veut qu'on trouve juste ce qu'elle a décidé … )_

Elena venait d'arriver devant la maison des Lockwood ou résidait Caroline depuis plus d'un an. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle ce devait de protégé Caroline. D'élaboré un plan pour faire quitter la ville ou tuer les triplé Orsini qui en avait maintenant après Caroline, sans compter qu'ils voulaient la mort de Damon et ça Elena ne pouvait l'envisager.

En arrivant dans le couloir de la grande maison des Lockwook, Caroline lui sauta au cou.

_**- Elena ! C'est la catastrophe. Qu'allons-nous devenir.**_ Elena la sera dans ses bras en essayant de relativiser.

_**- On va s'en débarrasser. Ils ne peuvent pas être si puissants que ça. **_Dit elle en s'asseyant au coté de Caroline.

- _**Si ils sont fort Elena. Crois moi j'étais là**_. Dit elle en repensant à la nuit ou Stefan avait périt. _Et puis pour Damon qu'est ce qu'on va faire nous allons devoir lui dire la vérité il et il va me tuer._ Reprit telle en pleurant.

_**- Calme toi Car'. Je gère Damon, je lui dirais la vérité le moment venu. Il sait qu'on lui ment. Damon a toujours des intuitions infaillibles. Il l'aurait sus un jour et l'autre.**_ Dit telle simplement. _**Bonnie s'occupe de crée un cercle autour de la pension Salvatore qui empêche tout vampire de rentrer ou de sortir.**_

Caroline et Elena restèrent à discutées essayant de trouver un plan. Ils leurs fallait un plans.

_Pension Salvatore_

Bonnie et Jeremy ce trouvaient devant la pension Salvatore. Elle avait entouré toute la maison d'une sorte de poussière blanche qui empêchait Damon de sortir de chez lui, et aux autres vampires d'y rentrer. Bien sur Bonnie avait conscience qu'elle allait s'attirer les foudres du vampire mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si Damon apprenait la vérité et qu'il pouvait sortir ce serait un véritable massacre à Mystic Fall.

Damon Salvatore ce réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui passa très vite. La maison lui paraissait vie, Elena devait être partis pensa t-il. Quand elle était avec lui, il ce sentait moins seul malheureusement pour elle comme pour lui, Damon avait décidé qu'ils ne devaient plus ce voir. Il avait pris cette décision en ce réveillant. Il c'était réveiller avec la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas et son oüi vampirique lui confirma que quelque chose devait ne pas aller vu qu'il entendait Bonnie et Jeremy parler dehors.

_**- Il va être fou de rage !**_ Avait-dis Jeremy.

Damon ouvrit la porte du manoir et s'y appuya.

_**- Et pourquoi je serais fou de rage ? Monsieur je vois des fantômes.**_ Dit t-il avec sarcasmes.

Bonnie regarda Jeremy et après une hésitation elle ce jeta a l'eau.

_**- Tu es enfermé chez toi Damon, du moins jusqu'à la fontaine. Tu ne peux pas sortir et aucun autre vampire ne peut y rentrer.**_ Dit-elle en espérant de tout cœur que son sort ait fonctionné.

Damon s'avança a vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la fontaine ou il resta bloqué.

_**- BONNIE BENETTE ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ?**_ Cria t-il en s'énervant.

_**- Ecoute Damon,**_ Dit-telle calmement. _**Elena t'expliqueras. Des choses ce passe a Mystic Fall. Et… **_Hésitante elle poursuivit. _**Sache qu'Elena fait tout ça pour te protégé. **_

Bonnie et Jeremy tournèrent les talons et ils entendirent Damon dire.

_**- Ta copine oublie que je suis UN VAMPIRE !**_ Dit t-il en insistant sur le « un vampire ». _**Il ne peut presque rien m'arriver !**_

_**- Ben cette fois, s'ils te trouvent tu n'y échapperas pas.**_ Dit telle dans un murmure sachant que Damon l'avait entendu.

Damon fulminait dans sa maison, il avait tout essayer pour sortir mais cela n'avait mener à rien. Il était bel et bien enfermer dans cette pension dont il ne supportait plus le silence. Il était seul, et s'ennuyait. Il jura de faire cracher le morceau à Elena quand elle allait venir le voir. Il était en colère après elle.

_**- Elle a 18 ans et madame ce permet de m'enfermer chez moi. Non mais j'hallucine. Elle ces prise pour ma mère ! Merde !**_ Dit t-il pour lui-même en balançant son verre contre le mur.

Damon détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, qu'on lui dise ou il devait ou non pas aller. Il était coincé, et ça le mettait hors de lui. C'est sans grande surprise qu'il prit son téléphone et appela Elena à multiple reprise sans qu'elle ne lui réponde. Au bout du sixième appel il lui laissa un message sur sa boite vocale.

_Maison des Lockwood _

Elena avait bien vu que Damon l'avait appelé, elle savait aussi qu'il serait fou de rage, mais pour le moment elle était incapable de lui faire face. Primo parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et deuxio par rapport a ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux quelques heures au paravent. Voyant qu'il lui avait laissé un message elle l'écouta.

_**- ELENA GILBERT ! T'as intérêt à me répondre parce que je te jure que quand je serais sortie de chez moi ta petite sorcière ira ce faire bouffer par les verres avec mon petit frère.**_ Lui disait-il froidement, et en hurlant presque au téléphone.

Elena leva les yeux aux ciels et posa son portable sur la table basse. Caroline était tellement paniqué qu'elle en tremblait.

_**- Car' calme toi ! Nous allons trouver une solution.**_

_**- NON NON NON **_Cria telle en ce levant. _**Damon tuera Bonnie et moi par la même occasion puis après il ce fera tuer par ses trois salopard. Et tout cela aura été de ma faute.**_ Reprit telle en fondant en larmes sur son canapé.

Elena s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle devait la rassuré, lui assuré que Damon ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais plus elle essayait de la rassuré et plus elle pleurait en paniquant. Alors elle finit par ce taire et ce contenta juste de serrer Caroline dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

_**- Oui Jer'**_ Répondit-elle.

_**- Comment vas Caroline ?**_ Demanda t-il.

_**- Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- Euh…**_ Jeremy hésitait à lui dire ce pour quoi il l'avait réellement appelé. _**Stefan est avec moi en ce moment même et il voudrait que j'aille parler a Damon, du moins il a quelque chose à dire a Damon.**_

_**- D'accord. Alors tu y vas mais tu ne dépasse pas la ligne Jeremy.**_ Dit-elle en l'avertissant. _**Damon semble fou de rage et il serait capable de ce servir de toi pour que Bonnie le fasse sortir du manoir.**_

_**- D'accord.**_ Répondit simplement Jeremy en raccrochant.

_Pension Salvatore_

Jeremy ce gara dans l'allée des Salvatore avant la fontaine. Il fixa la ligne blanche devant ses pieds et appela Damon qui arriva avant même qu'il n'ai fini de prononcer son prénom.

_**- J'espère pour toi que tu es venu pour me faire sortir de là.**_ Lui dis Damon avec colère dans la voix.

_**- Non. Je suis venu parce que je dois te faire passer un message de Stefan.**_ Dit-il en reculant tout de fois pour être sur que Damon ne puisse pas l'attraper. Il préférait prendre le moins de risque possible.

_**- Le fantôme de Stefan. FANTOME Jeremy. Mon frère est mort !**_ Dit-il avec un ton dédaigneux.

Jeremy n'y prêta pas attention et sursauta quand Stefan réapparus a ses côtés.

_**- Ne lui dis pas la vérité. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le mettre plus en colère qui ne l'ait déjà. Tu lui dis qu'il doit ce calmé et qu'Elena fait tout ça pour le protéger**_.

- _**Il dit que tu dois te calmer, que ma sœur fait tout ça pour te protéger.**_ Répéta Jeremy en fixant les yeux remplis de colère, de Damon.

_**- Ta sœur fait n'importe quoi ! Dit moi pourquoi elle m'a enfermé et après je verrais comment je prendrais les choses. **_Reprit Damon essayant de calmer sa colère.

Stefan ce mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache la vérité, car il savait mieux que personne que Damon deviendrais incontrôlable, et qu'il serait prêt a tout pour sortir de la pension qui a faire du mal à Jeremy ou à Bonnie.

_**- Dis lui qu'il n'a jamais été plus en danger qu'aujourd'hui. Et que c''est pour cette raison qu'il est enfermer. Elena lui dira la vérité, quand elle sera la, elle pourra le calmer. Dans l'état actuel des choses nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le calmer. Elena serra la seule capable de faire quelque chose. **_Reprit le fantôme avant de disparaitre.

_**- D'accord. Ton frère dis que tu n'a jamais été aussi en danger qu'aujourd'hui et qu'Elena viendra te dire ce qui ce passe. **_Répéta de nouveau Jeremy avant de s'en aller. Laissant Damon fulminant dans sa cours.

Damon tournait en rond, il était hors de lui et personne ne lui répondait par téléphone.

Elena avait quitté Caroline la laissant sous la surveillance de Tyler. Elle devait à présent s'entretenir avec Damon. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Elle le connaissait très bien et elle savait qu'il était certainement fou de rage d'avoir passé le reste de son après-midi et le début de soirée enfermer sans pouvoir sortir et surtout sans comprendre pour qu'elle raison ses amies l'avaient enfermer. Elle ce devais de lui dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir à présent, plus maintenant vu le risque imminent qui pesait au dessus de sa tête. Elena avait peur pour lui, elle savait que sa réaction serait extrême quand il apprendrait la vérité.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Bonnie et Jeremy eux était rentré. Jeremy pensait que Stefan voulait dire la vérité a son ainé mais il n'avait rien dis. Jeremy avait peur pour sa sœur, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en Damon dans l'état de colère dans lequel il ce trouvait.

_Pension Salvatore_

Elena arriva dans l'allé Salvatore ou elle se gara avant la ligne blanche au sol. A peine était telle sortie de sa voiture que Damon ce trouvait déjà a côté de la fontaine.

_**- Ta trois seconde pour me donner une explication. **_Dit t-il les yeux noir de colère.

_**- Sinon quoi Damon ?**_ Cria telle. Elle était en colère, elle le protégeait et il trouvait le moyen d'être menaçant envers elle. _**Tu ne peux aller nulle part. Alors ravale tes menaces ! **_

_**- OKKK ! La miss Gilbert devient agressif ! On ce détent la tigresse**_ ! Dit-il en levant les mains aux ciels. _**Pourquoi je suis enfermer Elena ?**_ Demanda t-il plus calmement.

_**- Jeremy te la dis non ? Bonnie aussi. Que veux-tu de plus.**_ Lui répondit telle en fermant la porte de sa voiture.

_**- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Elena ! C'est un conseil d'ami.**_ Dit-il menaçant. Il avait horreur de ça, quand il posait une question et que personne ne lui répondait. Quand il posait des questions, il attendait de réelles réponses.

_**- D'ami ? C'est bizarre non ? **_Dit telle en fronçant les sourcils pour finir par lever les yeux aux ciels. _**Quand on ces embrasser ce matin ce n'était pas vraiment amicale.**_

Damon ce contenta d'hocher la tête en fermant les yeux. Il ne comptait pas revenir sur le sujet ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus a ce moment précis. Ce que lui voulait était de savoir pourquoi on l'avait enfermé comme un lion en cage.

_**- Viens du côté de la forme !**_ Dit-il avec sarcasmes.

_**- Certainement pas ! Je te connais Damon ! Tu te servirais de moi pour que Bonnie te relâche. **_

Damon la fixa longuement avant de répondre.

_**- C'est que tu ne me connais pas alors ! Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal Elena.**_

_**- Ces la que tu te trompe Damon. Tu m'en fais tout les jours depuis que tu es revenu**_. Dit telle en contenant ses larmes.

_**- Si tu veux. En attendant tu vas répondre a ma question avant que je m'énerve pour de bon ! **_Dit-il avec colère.

_**- Tu es enfermé ici parce que des vampires te recherchent et que même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre je tiens à toi et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse te faire tuer, juste parce que Monsieur Salvatore refuse de rester enfermer.**_

_**- Elena tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou merde ?**_ Commençant t-il a s'impatienter.

Elena s'adossa à sa voiture.

_**- Oui je vais te le dire ! **_Hésitante Elena soupira et en vit au fait. _**Trois hommes son en ville. Plutôt trois vampires. Ils sont ici pour te tuer. Des hommes que tu as mis en colère il ya très longtemps.**_

- _**Elena ! Dit ce que tu a, à dire. Je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur a jouer au devinette.**_ Dit t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

_**- Les Triplés Or…**_

_**- LES SALAUDS ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici tout de suite Elena. **_Dit t-il s'agitant et en criant avec une colère non dissimuler.

_**- Qui sont-ils Damon ?**_ Ce risqua telle a demander.

_**- Ca ne te servira a rien par contre tu vas me faire sortir Elena ! Tu te dépêche **_! Dit t-il méchamment.

Elena s'assit par terre.

_**- Je ne bougerais pas tant que je n'en serais pas plus. Quitte à passer la nuit ici. **_Répliqua telle le fixant.

Damon soupira tellement fort qu'Elena pouvait supposer que tout le monde l'avait entendu.

_**- Ce sont de vieilles connaissances. Des anciens amis. Et explique moi plutôt comment toi tu les connais ?**_ Dit t-il simplement gérant sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_**- Longue histoire. Je dois les retrouver d'ailleurs. **_Reprit-elle en ce relevant prête a partir mais Damon l'interpella.

_**- Tu n'iras certainement pas les trouver. Ils ont 500 ans chacun, il te tuerait sans même que tu es le temps de dire « ouff ».**_ Dit t-il simplement.

Elena ce retourna et involontairement elle lui dis.

_**- Comme si ça te ferais quelque chose.**_ Elena mis sa main devant sa bouche, sa colère lui avait fait prononcer ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulus dire. Le visage de Damon ce ferma, il avait le regard triste. Elle s'en voulut énormément. _**Damon je…je suis désolé.**_ Boufouilla telle.

- _**J'ai connus les Orsini en Italie. Ils étaient des amis, je sortait avec leurs sœur à l'époque. Et puis un jour je suis partis et depuis on peut dire qu'ils m'en veulent un peu.**_ Dit t-il en s'adossant au côté de la fontaine qui était dans le cercle.

_**- Tu sais la vérité n'est pas ? **_Dit-elle timidement.

Damon avait le regard complètement vide, il était en colère mais il ne le montrait pas devant Elena mais a l'intérieur il ce jura de les tuer, en les démembrant un par un.

_**- Qu'elle vérité ? Qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de mon petit frère ? Bien sur que je le sais Elena. Déjà que vous ne savez pas mentir et tout d'un coup tu me parles des Triplés que tu n'avais aucune raison de connaître. **_Il ce tut et repris. _**Et c'est parce que je sais la vérité que je vais sortir d'ici et les tuer dans la pire des souffrances.**_ Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

C'est a ce moment là qu'Elena comprit que Damon avait mis ses sentiments et ses raisonnement sur « off » la seule chose qui l'obsédait à présent était de sortir du cercle crée par Bonnie et de tuer les triplés. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance, elle n'avait plus d'importance.

Elena monta dans sa voiture et sans alla sans un mot de plus. Damon la regarda partir. Il ne comptait pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, il allait sortir quitte a faire du mal au gens.

Elena commença sa recherche par le Mystic Grill si Damon avait été amis avec ceux qu'elle recherchait, elle était presque sur de les trouver au bar. Elle y pénétra et vu trois homme de taille différente mais pourtant si semblable. Le plus grand avait une musculature plutôt imposante. Et ce qui convaincu encore plus Elena était le tatouage qu'ils avaient tout les trois dans le cou, le tatouage dont lui avait parlé Caroline. Elle décida donc de ce jeté a l'eau. Au Mystic Grill tout le monde la connaissait, ils ne pourraient donc pas la tuer avec autant de monde autour, puis elle ne pouvait être hypnotisée non plus. La verveine coulant dans ses veines l'en persuada. Elle s'avança vers eux et les regarda.

_**- Vous êtes nouveau en Ville ? **_Demanda telle essayant tant bien que mal de masquer sa peur.

_**- On est de passage.**_ Répondit celui qui n'était ni le plus grand ni le plus petit. Il était de taille moyenne par rapport a son grand frère qui devait faire dans les 1m90.

_**- Ok. Enchanté. Elena Gilbert, membre du conseil des fondateurs. Etant né ici je reconnais tout de suite les nouvelles têtes.**_ Dit telle en ce forçant à sourire.

Les trois frères la dévisagèrent mais Elena continua.

_**- Vous êtes venus voir quelqu'un ou quelqu'un vous a dis a qu'elle point notre ville est belle.**_

_**- Nomme sommes venus rendre visite a une vieille connaissance.**_ Dit le plus vieux en ce levant pour lui faire face, il lui tendit la main et Elena lui serra. Je m'appel Fernando Orsini, celui a qui tu viens de parler s'appelle Raphaëlo et le petit dernier c'est Ronaldo. Dit t-il en les désignant de la main. _**Si tu connais si bien cette ville tu vas certainement pouvoir nous aider**_. Reprit t-il en demandant a la serveuse un verre pour Elena. Elena qui s'installa avec eux.

_**- Connais-tu les frères Salvatore ?. **_Demanda Fernando en buvant un gorgée de son verre.

Elena ce contracta malgré elle.

_**- Je suis sortis avec Stefan Salvatore**_ dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, elle ce tenait aux cotés des hommes qui avait tué son ancien petit ami.

_**- Nous sommes désolé. Nous avons crus comprendre qu'il était mort. **_Reprit Raphaëlo un sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne plaisait pas du tout a Elena.

_**- Nous sommes venus présenter nos condoléances à son frère. **_Dit le plus petit Ronaldo

_**- Hum Damon ? Il n'est plus en ville à ma connaissance.**_ Dit telle feignant la sérénité.

_Pension Salvatore_

Damon avait cassé trois verre, autant de bouteille, une chaise, et avait cassé un mur. Il était en colère, très en colère. Et il ne pouvait pas sortir pour ce défouler sur quelques passant, il était réellement en rogne. Les frères Orsini avait tué son frère, il ce devait de leurs arracher le cœur. Il voulait les torturé, les obliger à le supplier de les tuer.

_Mystic Grill_

Le plus jeune des Orsini parla en italien a son grand frère. Elena ne comprit pas et cela ne l'arrangeais pas. Elle ce sentait mal à l'aise et ne savais quoi faire, ou dire.

_**- Lei si trova.**_ Avait dis Ronaldo.

_**- Lo so. Mara sarà molto utile, non ti preoccupare.**_ Lui avait répondit Fernando.

_**- Bon je vais devoir rentrer. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et un bon séjour dans notre ville.**_ Dit-elle en les laissant.

Elena avait enregistré ce qu'il avait dis, elle devait maintenant le faire traduire et elle n'avait pas le choix que d'aller voir Damon pour cela.

_Pension Salvatore._

Elena arriva dans l'allé de la pension Salvatore. Elle descendit de sa voiture et entra dans le manoir. Le salon était ravager, et elle comprit que Damon avait passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier. Damon descendit a vitesse vampirique pour ce mettre face a elle.

_**- Woah deux visites en l'espace d'une heure. Je croyait que les prisonnier avait le droit a la visite qu'une fois par jour ?**_ Dit t-il avec sarcasmes en ce servant un verre.

_**- Damon tu n'es pas en prison.**_ Reprit Elena calmement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. _**Tu es juste en sécurité. D'ailleurs si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose a te demander.**_

_**- Tu a été voir les Orsini n'est-ce pas ? **_Dit-il blasé en ce laissant tomber sur son fauteil.

- Oui. Répondit t-elle timidement. Ils ce sont parlé en italien et je n'ai rien compris. Tu pense pouvoir traduire ?

- Elena, Salvatore n'est pas polonais tu sais ! Lui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciels. Bien sur que je peux traduire. Reprit t-il en lui prenant le téléphone des mains et en écoutant ce qu'il disait.

Elena le regardait et vis plisser les yeux, il souffla plutôt fort ce qui n'engeait rien de bon.

- _**Elena tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison est ce que tu m'as compris ?**_ _**Je ne sais pas ce que tu leurs a dis mais ils savent que tu leurs a mentis c'est ce qu'a dis Ronaldo. Et ils pensent que tu pourrais leurs êtres utiles plus tard. Fernando a dis a son frère de ne pas s'inquiété.**_ Lui dit-il en posant le téléphone sur la table basse et balançant sa tête en arrière_**. C'est génial je vais avoir une colocataire de cellule. **_

_**- C'est pas drôle Damon ! **_

_**- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! **_Répondit-il en la regardant.

Damon savait que quand les Orsini avaient quelqu'un dans leurs lignes de mirs ils ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire.

_**- Je ne sais plus quoi faire !**_ Dit Elena en faisant les cents pas. _**Je dois trouver un plan. Il nous faut un plan.**_

Damon leva les yeux aux ciels.

_**- Crois-moi il est tout trouvé ton plan. Tu attends qu'il vienne me chercher tout simplement. Je leurs arraches le cœur et après tout le monde seras content. **_Dit-il en affrontant le regard meurtrier d'Elena. _**Elena tu ne berneras pas les Orsini, si des personnes ont inventé le mensonge ce sont bien eux. Surtout Ronaldo, il est le roi du mensonge.**_ Dit Damon avec amertume.

_**- Que veut tu dire par la ?**_ Demanda Elena voyant que Damon ne lui disait pas tout.

_**- Oh tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop Elena. **_Il ce leva et quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre la laissant seule a ce poser des questions.

* * *

Bon aller je vais couper ici Je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre pour cette semaine après peut être que Samedi nuit je posterais mais sinon ça ne sera pas avant la semaine du 11 Mars. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Celons vous comment vont ce passer les prochains chapitre ? Elena et Damon faisant de la cohabitation ? Comment toujours dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez franchement.

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**LoveDELENA : **_Disons qu'Elena est la meilleure partie de Damon, elle arrive a le canaliser, alors comme tu a pus le lire dans ce chapitre Damon fait le « yoyo ». Et effectivement le prochain chapitre promette d'être chaotique. Celui-ci était plutôt doux mais les prochains risques de moins l'être En tout cas merci beaucoup. Bisous

_**Virginie06 : **_Pour le moment comme tu a pu le lire, elle va devoir rester avec Damon. Mais Damon c'est quelque peu calmer pour le moment, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Damon veut bien ce canaliser mais il ne supportera pas de rester un jour de plus entier enfermer, et risque de ce conduire plutôt violement. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment En tout cas merci, bisous.

_**Petite-S**_ : Oui ça craint, ça c'est sur et Damon n'est pas près de changer d'avis. Malheureusement les Triplés ne sont pas près a s'en aller du moins sans revenir. Et il ce pourrait qu'une violente confrontation est lieux ) En tous cas merci beaucoup bisous.

_**Guest **_: Voila tout a fais Damon ne veut pas trahir Stefan. Sa seule quête est de ce venger des triplé, « s'en aller » comme il le dis ci bien dans les chapitres précédents. En tout cas merci beaucoup bisous.

_**Jolieplante : **_Pour le moment comme ta pu le lire dans ce chapitre, Damon ne c'est pas trop mal conduit. Mais il continue a vouloir deux choses, sortir et ce venger et il seras prêt a tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. En tout cas merci beaucoup bisous.

_**Minimum**_ : C'est pas faux. Merci beaucoup Bisous. Ce chapitre est peut être un peu plat vis-à-vis de la réaction de Damon que vous attendiez tous explosif mais sa vas venir. On ne laisse pas Damon Salvatore enfermer bien longtemps avant qu'il ne pète un câble.

Guest : Merci beaucoup. Tu en apprendras beaucoup plus sur les triplé dans les chapitres a venir. Oui Julia était en trop mais fallait bien rendre Elena jalouse

_**M**_ : Je sais bien, je m'en excuse désolé. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Virginie06**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review du 27

_**Minimum**_ : Sa aurait pu être pas mal aussi, je mettait dis aussi que j'allais faire en sorte que les filles en viennes aux mains mais bon je me suis dis que sa ferais un peu trop de jalousie d'un coup. En tous cas comme d'habitude merci beaucoup bisous

_**Jolieplante**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review du 27 bisous.

_**I-R-E**_ : Je suis désolé pour les larmes. En tout cas merci pour ta review du 27 bisous.


	12. Déclaration - Chapitre Ten

_**Chapitre Ten**_

_**- Declaration -**_

_( __When I first met you, I was afraid to kiss you…When I kissed you…I was afraid to love you…Now that I love you, I'm afraid of losing you._ )

_Pension Salvatore_

Elena n'avait presque pas dormis de la nuit, pour plusieurs raisons évidentes, les hommes qui avaient tués son ancien petit ami, voulait tuer Damon et se venger de Caroline. Et pour terminer elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la réaction de Damon. Pleins de question lui trottaient dans la tête sans qu'elle ne trouve de réponses Pourquoi Damon refusait de ce lâcher définitivement avec elle ? Comment allait-elle faire pour faire disparaitre les Orsini ? A quels points étaient-ils dangereux ? Et surtout comment allait-elle faire pour maintenir Damon enfermer sans qu'il ne soit un danger pour elle ? Déjà qu'il avait fait un raffut toute la nuit, Elena pouvait supposer qu'il avait dû briser des verres, briser des murs, balancer certaines choses par la fenêtre. Elena avait peur de se lever, peur d'affronter les dégâts de la colère, voire de la rage de Damon.

Elle c'était préparé et était descendu ou elle avait pu constater que le salon était dans un sale état. Certaines chaises étaient passé par la fenêtre, la table n'était plus qu'un amat de bois, les tableaux aux murs c'étaient retrouvé au sol du au coup de poings dont Damon avait laissé la trace dans le mur. Elena inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers un Damon qui hurlait quelque chose au téléphone avant de balancer ce dernier sur le canapé. Elena s'approcha de lui, et lui embrassa la joue. Le contacte de sa peau lui avait manquée, elle aurait voulus allée ce coucher dans ses bras, pouvoir le sentir contre elle, sentir ses bras rassurant l'entouré, sentir son parfum, le voir apaiser et endormis. Mais elle n'avait rien fais, elle était allée ce coucher dans l'une des multiples chambre attendant que le jour se lève.

Damon ce tenait le visage avec ses mains, il était au bord de l'explosion, il se connaissait, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps enfermer dans ce manoir ou tout lui rappelait son frère alors qu'il savait que dehors ce trouvait les hommes qui lui ont retiré son petit frère. Il savait qu'il finirait par faire une bêtise, une bêtise qui blesserait quelqu'un, ou plutôt qui blesserais Elena. Il n'en pouvait plus, il manquait d'air, il devait sortir, il devait laisser exploser toutes cette rage qui lui bouffait les entrailles, il devait ce passé les nerfs, il devait faire sauter quelques jugulaire pour se défouler. Il ne pouvait plus rester enfermer dans ce manoir, non Damon Salvatore ne pouvait plus rester là.

_**- Elena. Tu sais que je ne resterais pas enfermer ici indéfiniment ? Tant à conscience ?**_ Dit-il avec douleurs dans la voix. Le regard fixe sur le crépitement de la cheminé.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il devait se battre avec cette partie de lui qui lui disait de tout mettre sur « off ». Cette partie qui lui disait d'attraper Elena et de menacer Bonnie jusqu'à qu'elle le laisse sortir. Oui il se battait, et il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne ce battras pas longtemps avec lui-même.

_**- Damon…**_ Dit Elena en se rapprochant doucement.

_**- Tais-toi !**_ Cria-t-il en attrapant une lampe qui trainait et la balançant contre le mur.

Damon inspira un grand coup fixant Elena dont il pouvait déceler une légère peur. Et il pouvait la comprendre, il se sentait lui-même incontrôlable. Il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle des choses le plus gros danger pour Elena n'était pas les Orsini, les Originels, ou même les catastrophes naturels, la plus grosse menaces pour Elena était lui. Il était le plus gros danger qu'il pouvait arriver dans la vie à Elena actuellement.

Damon ce laissa glisser le long du mur et resta assis par terre la fixant.

- Elena. Tu n'es plus en sécurité nulle part ! Dit-il simplement. Chez toi tu n'es pas en sécurité car les Orsini trouveront un moyen de te faire sortir de chez toi quand a ici je suis le danger. Alors sois tu me fais sortir, sois tu t'en vas dans une autre ville.

Elena s'approcha de lui, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Damon. Le regardant avec tendresse.

_**- JE NIRAIS NULLE PART !**_ Dit telle en espaçant chaque mot. _**Chez moi je mettrais la vie de Bonnie et Jeremy en danger. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi Damon.**_ Reprit-elle en caressant sa joue.

_**- Tu devrais pourtant !**_ Dit-il en se levant, s'éloignant d'elle.

Elena resta assise aux sols, « _les jours à venir risques d'être difficile_ »pensa telle.

_Maison des Gilbert _

Jeremy n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, il savait Damon complètement instable, et ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour être libre. Ce qui faisait très peur a Jeremy. Il avait peur que Damon s'en prenne à Elena, qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Jeremy était dans sa cuisine avec Bonnie, perdu dans ses pensée c'est la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée qui le sortie de ses pensée et de ses inquiétudes. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à trois hommes extrêmement similaire, et plutôt grand.

_**- Bonjours, nous nous présentons je m'appels Fernando Orsini, mon frère a ma gauche c'est Raphaëlo, et celui de droite s'appelle Ronaldo. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais nous cherchons Mademoiselle Gilbert. Est-elle ici ? **_Demanda Fernando avec douceur.

Jeremy ouvrit de grand yeux, devant lui ce tenait les hommes qui avaient tué Stefan, qui menaçaient Caroline et voulaient tuer Damon. Jeremy ne savait pas tout a fait comment réagir, il ne le savait pas du tout d'ailleurs, la seule chose a laquelle il pensait était de protégé sa sœur.

_**- Euh oui désolé..**_ Dit -il en reprenant ses esprits. _**Non ma sœur n'est pas là.**_ Reprit-il simplement.

Raphaëlo eu un sourire sadique qui ne plaisait pas du tout a Jeremy.

_**- D'accord. Savez-vous ou nous pourrions la trouvé ?**_ Demanda simplement Ronaldo.

_**- Non je n'en sais rien.**_ Reprit Jeremy avec une légère agressivité.

_**- Ce n'est rien merci comme même.**_ Salua Fernando avant de tourné les talons suivit de son frère.

Jeremy referma la porte et les regarda s'éloignée en voiture. Bonnie qui avait tout suivit attendit qu'ils furent partis pour contacter Elena.

_**- Elena, on a un problème.**_ Dit Bonnie avec inquiétude.

_**- Que ce passe-t-il ? **_

_**- Les Triplés viennent de passer à la maison. Ils te cherchaient.**_

_**- Vous allez bien ?**_ Commença a paniqué Elena.

_**- Oui nous allons bien, ils sont restés polis. Ce qui était particulièrement étrange. **_

_**- D'accord. Rester à la maison et n'en sortez surtout pas.**_ Dit Elena en raccrochant.

_Pension Salvatore _

Damon avait entendu la conversation, il ce contenta de souffler et d'aller rejoindre Elena dans le salon, il s'installa a ses cotés et la serra dans ses bras. Il devait la rassuré, il devait lui dire qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle ai peur. Il ne supportait pas de la faire souffrir mais il savait qu'un moment ou un autre il n'aura plus le choix.

Il lui caressait les cheveux. Elena avait sa tête de poser sur ses genoux. Il l'aimait, au que oui il l'aimait, s'il n'y avait que lui il la ferait siennes, il la garderait au près de lui sans jamais la lâcher mais il n'y avait pas que lui, il y avait Stefan. Damon savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé son frère il n'y arriverait pas. Bien que Damon ait accepté la mort de Stefan, une partie de lui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Damon voulait venger Stefan plus que tout au monde, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre encore des siècles sachant que les hommes qui avaient tué son frère étaient en vie. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais l'autre partie de lui, lui disais de le laisser partir, de ce livré a Elena.

Elena ce releva et le regarda, Damon semblait torturé. Elena aimerais lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle aimerait lui dire qu'il la consumait, qu'elle l'aimait. Que oui elle l'aimait parce qu'il la défiait, parce qu'il la poussait a ce poser des questions sur sa vie et ce d'elle attendait de l'avenir. Elle aurait aimé lui dire tout cela mais au lieu de ça elle ce contenta de le fixer, passant son regard de ses lèvres a ses yeux. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il la repousse, qu'il s'énerve. Elle le trouvait tellement calme pour le moment qu'elle voulait en profiter, elle voulait profiter de cette tendresse, de ses bras. Elle voulait profiter du calme et de lui tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Damon la fixait dans les yeux, il passa ses doigt le long de la joue d'Elena ce qui valut des frissons a cette dernière. Bien sur qu'il aimerait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, bien sur qu'il aimerait l'embrasser passionnément, l'embrasser a en perdre son souffle. Il y pensait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire ça a la mémoire de son frère, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça a elle. Alors il ce contenta de faire glisser son doigt sur la joue de la femme qu'il aimait, la regardant dans les yeux.

Un silence c'était installer, un silence plein de non dit, un silence plein de sentiments. Ils ce contentaient de ce regarder dans les yeux, espérant mutuellement que l'un d'eux ne cède, que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas. Au bout de cinq minutes Elena ce jeta a l'eau déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Damon. Elle ce sépara de lui a contre cœur mais elle devait lui parler, elle s'installa a califourchon sur les genoux de Damon tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et amour. Peut importe ce qu'il allait dire, elle ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vidé son sac. Elle savait que cette tache allait être compliquée mais elle devait le faire.

_**- Ecoute Damon …**_ Dit telle avec tendresse.

_**- Elena tu devrais…**_

_**- Non j'irais nulle part, je n'ai personne a allé voir, ni personne à appeler. Il n'y a que toi et moi alors ne fuis pas Damon. **_Dit telle en embrassant leurs mains entrelacer. _**J'ai réalisé, du moins j'ai accepté les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Des sentiments que je refoulais parce que j'avais peur, peur du danger que tu représente, peur de la passions qu'il y a entre nous, peur de cette amour qui me consume complètement quand je suis a tes cotés, peur de cette dépendance, peur que pour je ne sais qu'elle raison tu disparaisses de ma vie je ne sois pas capable de m'en relever. **_Reprit telle les larmes aux yeux. Elle voyait qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'invitant a ce taire. _**Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je sais Damon « tu ne peux pas faire ça » Pourquoi ? Un jour ou l'autre tu devras laisser son souvenir s'en aller. Il est parti, Stefan est parti. Et surtout Stefan l'a toujours sus, il a toujours sus que j'avais de fort sentiments pour toi. **_Elena le fixait, elle pouvait lire en lui toute cette souffrance qu'il portait en lui. Elle pouvait lui a qu'elle point la mort de son frère le faisait souffrir, a qu'elle point sa l'avait brisé.

Damon la regardait, que pouvait t-il dire, il ne pouvait rien dire, et ne voulais rien dire. Il voulait juste sortir, il refusais de l'entendre de le croire, il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Elena et la bascula tout aussi délicatement sur le canapé pour ce relevé.

Il fuyait encore, c'était ce qu'Elena aimait le moins chez lui depuis la mort de Stefan. Damon fuyait les discutions, fuyait tout ce qu'il refusait d'entendre. Elle le voyait partir pour sa chambre certainement quand elle l'interpella les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Je t'aime Damon**_ Dit-elle en pleurant pour le coup.

Damon resta un moment dos à elle, il fronça les yeux avec douleurs. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre pourtant elle venait de les prononcés, c'était impossible elle aimait son frère, il le savait. C'était la copine de son frère et elle resterait la copine de son frère malgré tout les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Il ce retourna pour la voir pleurer, qu'il avait horreur de la voir pleurer, c'était comme lui planter un pieux dans le ventre.

_**- Repose-toi ! Tu dois manquer de sommeils Elena. **_Dit-il avant de disparaitre a vitesse vampirique.

Laissant une Elena en larmes dans le salon. Elena n'en revenait pas elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et il avait fait comme ci rien ne c'était passer. Il avait fait comme ci il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre depuis tout ce temps avec Stefan, elle comprenait combien il avait pu souffrir de toute les fois ou elle croyait que Stefan était son grand amour. Elena avait mal au cœur à présent, elle ce sentait triste, mal dans sa peau, et elle était en colère, en colère après lui, mais surtout en colère après elle-même. En colère de ne pas avoir été capable de lui dire tout ça avant, de ne pas avoir été capable de s'en rendre compte avant, d'être rester avec Stefan sachant qu'elle aimait aussi Damon, qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop Damon. Quand elle parlait d'un amour autodestructeur elle parlait de ça. De cette façon qu'ils avaient de s'aimer en ce faisant souffrir. Elle resta recroqueviller sur elle dans le canapé, écoutant de la musique, et écrivant une lettre, une lettre pour Damon, à Damon.

Damon c'était installé dans sa salle de bains, il était assis au sol, repensant a ce qui venait de ce passé. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser. Il aurait pu continuer à l'embrasser mais ça conscience lui disait de s'éloigner, de partir le plus loin d'elle possible. C'était déjà la raison de son départ il y a plus de trois mois, quand il était partis sans lui donner aucune nouvelle, il était partis parce qu'il devait s'éloigné d'elle, il ce devait ne plus ressentir tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Il décida de ce changer les idées, il devait venger son frère c'était sa priorité, il devait sortir d'ici. Il chassa Elena de ses pensées pour s'occuper de cette vengeance qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait accepté la mort de son petit frère. Damon pris son portable dans sa poche.

_**- Allo, c'est moi !**_ Dit t-il avec une voix grave.

_**- Que veux-tu Damon ?**_ Demanda une jeune femme à la voix douce.

_**- Tu te souviens que ta un service à me rendre ? **_

_**- Oui, donc je te repose la question que veux tu Damon ?**_ Redemanda la jeune femme.

_**- J'ai besoin que tu passe chez moi à Mystic Fall tu à deux heures !**_ Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Après avoir raccroché Damon utilisa sa super ouï pour entendre si oui ou non Elena pleurait encore mais il ne constata aucun bruit. Il descendit donc à vitesse vampirique, il ouvrit la porte du manoir et constata que la voiture d'Elena avait disparus tout comme elle. Il jeta une bouteille violement contre le mur. Il était en colère, il savait ce qu'elle risquait dehors, il savait a qu'elle point les Orsini pouvaient être monstrueux, a qu'elle point ils étaient capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils connaissaient leurs façons d'agir par cœur, ils savaient que si ils la trouvaient, ils l'installeraient sur une chaise ou ils la ligoteraient, la torturant, lui brisant les os un par un jusqu'à qu'elle ne craque, et une fois qu'elle ne serait plus qu'un légume, ils la videraient de son sang. A cette pensée Damon frappa le mur avec une telle violence que ça en fit trembler les fenêtres. Il allait l'appeler quand son attention ce porta sur une feuille trainant sur le canapé. Il raccrochant et s'installa pour la lire.

« _Damon,_

_Tu vas certainement t'inquiété, te demander ce que je suis partis faire, ou je suis allé, si je suis en sécurité. Je te répondrais que oui, je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin de m'éloigné de toi, j'ai besoin de te laisser seul, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. J'ai réalisé combien je t'ai fais souffrir, j'ai réalisé combien tu souffrais, combien la mort de Stefan te détruisait encore aujourd'hui. Tu ne l'a toujours pas laisser partir, tu n'as toujours pas tout a fait accepté sa mort. Ta seule motivation est la mort des Triplés, et qui sais peut être la tienne par la même occasion. Après tout je ne peux pas savoir, je ne te comprends plus, je ne te reconnais plus. Et je sais que tant que tu n'auras pas obtenus ce qui te motif tu ne laisseras pas tomber, nous l'avons bien vus quand tu voulais retrouver Katherine. Alors oui ça me fais mal Damon, mais je me dois de te laisser seul dans cette grande maison que tu déteste certainement, je n'ais malheureusement pas le choix. Tu es en danger Damon, dehors je sais que tu y laisseras ta vie, et je ne serais incapable de m'en remettre. Je ne pourrais pas Damon. Je ne pourrais pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas m'en relever. Quand tu as disparus de ma vie pendant de long mois, j'étais morte de l'intérieur, je ne voulais plus sourire, je ne voulais plus rire, j'étais vide. Je n'avais plus aucune motivation et je ne voulais même pas faire d'efforts, a quoi bon ? A quoi bon ce battre quand la personne qui nous rend heureuse a disparus, je ne voulais plus être heureuse, je ne voulais plus m'accorder le droit de sourire si c'est pour perdre toute les personnes que j'aime. Tu fais partis de moi Damon, j'ai beau lutter contre, me persuader du contraire, faire semblant de ne pas t'aimer, de ne pas être amoureuse de toi. Car oui je suis amoureuse de toi, amoureuse de cette tête que tu fais quand tu es surpris, de tes sourires en coins, de ce truc que tu fais avec tes yeux, amoureuse de ton corps, de tes bras rassurant, de ton parfum, de ta voix. Je suis amoureuse de ta tendresse, de ton impulsivité, de ton instabilité, de l'éclat d'amour que je peux déceler par moment dans tes yeux. Je suis amoureuse du danger et de l'aventure que tu apporte dans ma vie. Je suis tout simplement amoureuse de toi, de ce qui te définie, de ce qui fait de toi l'homme génial que je connais. Je suis peut être la seule à le voir, mais je le vois. Tu sais y a des moments j'aimerais te dire de faire taire toute ton humanité pour t'empêcher de souffrir, pour ne plus voir dans tes yeux toutes cette peine, toutes cette tristesse, toute cette souffrance qui dois t'empêcher de respirer, qui doit de bouffer, te détruire de l'intérieur. Oui parfois je me dis que c'est ce qui te faudrait mais je sais qu'a ce moment la je te perdrais. Alors j'y réfléchis, je me pause la question chaque nuit. Est-ce que par amour je dois te le demander ? Est-ce que tu y arriverais ? Et surtout est-ce que 'je serais capable de te laisser partir a tout les sens, car je sais Damon quand tu m'a dis il y a pas si longtemps que tu t'en irais, je sais que tu ne parlais pas de partir dans un autre état. Je sais que tu parlais de la mort, c'est la seule certitude que tu as. La certitude que quand tu auras vengé Stefan, tu t'en iras. Alors pourquoi je te retiens ? Pourquoi je continue de te calmer ? De t'aimer ? Pourquoi je fais ça Damon ? Parce que je n'ai pas de bouton « off » et que je suis obliger de vivre avec la joie, l'amour, la tristesse, la souffrance, la douleur, la mort, le deuil. Et même si sa fait mal, même si ça nous fais pleurer, même si ça nous cause des insomnies, et ben on continue d'avancer parce qu'il y a des choses qui valent le coup dans la vie. Et si je continue de me battre c'est parce que mon frère vaut le coup, parce que mes amies valent le coup, et parce que celui qui est à la fois mon meilleur ami, mon confident, l'homme que j'aime, toi Damon, tu vaux le coup. Je sais que je suis en danger Damon mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire tout ce que je suis incapable de te dire en face. J'avais besoin de m'éloigné, de prendre l'air, de me retrouver. _

_Je reviendrais, Elena. »_

Damon ce laissa tomber sur son canapé, les mots d'Elena l'avait troublé, lui avait fait de la peine. Il s'en voulait de lui faire autant de mal, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, de ne pas pouvoir lui expliquer, de ne pas savoir lui dire combien la mort de Stefan l'avait affecté, combien tout cela l'avait changé. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi transparent, qu'elle puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait compris dès le début que plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie depuis la mort de Stefan. Elle avait compris qu'il désirait simplement venger son frère pour ensuite pouvoir disparaitre. Il devait arrêter de la faire souffrir autant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ce promis a lui-même que dès qu'il aura venger son frère il effacera toute trace de lui de la mémoire d'Elena. Il savait que quand elle aura oublié son existence, elle irait mieux, elle souffrirait moins. Oui Damon Salvatore avait pris une grande décision, il vengerais son frère et effacerait la mémoire de la femme qu'il aimait pour la laisser vivre sa vie sans qu'elle ne souffre. Il le ferait pour elle, mais aussi pour Stefan car Damon savait que son frère n'aurait pas non plus supporté qu'elle souffre autant a cause d'eux. Damon avait conscience qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord mais il ne lui laisserait pas vraiment le choix. Elena l'oublierais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Jeremy avait été surpris de voir sa sœur rentrer, mais il avait été surtout inquiet de la voir rentrer en larmes. Il avait eu peur que Damon lui ai fait du mal mais Elena l'avait rassuré. Dans le fond il savait que Damon ne lui ferait aucun mal physique, le mal que Damon faisait a sa sœur était toujours morale, c'était ses mots qui blessait Elena.

Cette dernière c'était enfermer dans sa chambre et n'y avait plus bouger. Bonnie avait été lui parler mais cela n'avait pas atténué les pleures de sa sœur. Jeremy était inquiet, il commençait a réellement haïr cette ville, cette ville et tous ces vampires, tous ces morts.

_Maison des Lockwood_

Caroline n'était plus sortie de chez elle depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre, elle avait peur du moindre bruit, du moindre claquement de porte, du moindre déplacement. Caroline était a cran et Tyler le savait bien il avait passé son temps a rassuré sa petite amie, a sécher ses larmes. Et la lettre que venait de récupéré Tyler n'allait pas pour arranger les choses. _« Nous ne t'avons pas oublié. Un jour ou l'autre tu seras forcé de sortir de chez toi. Et ce jours là mia bella nous ne serrons pas loin. . »_. Tyler cacha la lettre dans sa poche, il ne voulait paniquer plus sa petite amie.

Tyler alla voir Caroline qui regardait un film dramatique en mangeant du chocolat.

_**- Car' je vais voir ma mère à la mairie je ne serais certainement pas long. Si tu as un problème tu m'appel.**_ Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Caroline secoua gentiment la tête en signe d'approbation.

Tyler ne comptait pas aller voir sa mère, mais aller voir Damon. Il ne connaissait pas ces hommes qui en avaient après la femme qu'il aimait et ne savait pas a quoi il devait s'attendre. Et il considérait que Damon était le responsable de tout ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Il savait aussi que Bonnie avait ensorcelé la pension Salvatore donc il pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille Damon n'essaierais pas de le tuer.

_Pension Salvatore_

Damon noyait ses problèmes dans l'alcool et le sang dont ça consommation commençait sérieusement a ce réduire si il restait trois jours de plus enfermer il n'aurait plus de sang. Il posa son verre quand il entendit une voiture ce garer dans son allé. Il sortis a vitesse vampirique et fut surprit de tomber sur Tyler Lockwood. Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

_**- Tu t'es trompé d'allé. Le chenil est dans le centre ville ! **_Dit t-il avec sarcasmes.

Tyler ne prêta pas attention à sa réflexion et s'avança de façon a laisser un mètre entre lui et la ligne. Etant lui-même un vampire il ne pouvait entrer dans la pension et il remercia intérieurement Klaus pour cela. Car il voyait bien que Damon gérait sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait et il savait aussi que valait mieux ne jamais être dans les pattes de Damon quand il était hors de lui.

_**- Je ne sais pas si moi je devrais aller au chenil mais en attendant c'est toi qui est enfermer comme un lion en cage.**_ Reprit Tyler en affichant un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout a Damon.

_**- Ben estime toi heureux que je sois enfermé Lockwood ou je t'aurais arraché le cœur depuis longtemps !**_ Reprit Damon avec colère. _**Que me veux-tu ?**_

_**- Je veux en savoir plus sur les hommes qui menacent Caroline. Nous avons reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace. Car' n'est pas au courant, elle est assez paniquée comme cela, je ne voulais pas la paniquée encore plus.**_

_**- En savoir plus sur les terreurs italiennes. Hum hum.**_ Dit Damon en s'adossant a son coté de la fontaine. _**Si tu veux savoir, si toi petit Lockwood t'es capable de t'en débarrasser ? Je te conseil d'abandonner l'idée. Ils te tueraient avant même que tu es le temps de claquer des doigts. Ils ont 500 ans chacun, et son incroyablement coordonnée. Ils agissent en même temps, ils n'on pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire, ils le savent ces tout. L'avantage d'être des triplés. Ils n'on aucun remords, aucun regret, aucune compassion, ils s'en foutent complètement de la morale, et sont les rois du mensonge, du complot.**_ Dit-il d'un ton las. _**Ils sont inséparables, si tu t'attaques à un les deux autres rappliqueront avant même que tu es le temps de dire « ouff ». Ils ce prennent pour les rois du monde, ils croient que tout leurs appartient, qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et généralement personne ne s'attaques a eux. **_Reprit Damon en regardant Tyler inquiet pour sa copine. _**Puis surtout quand ils ont quelqu'un dans le collimateur ils ne lâcheront jamais l'affaire. Ils vont jouer, comme ces lettres que vous recevez.**_ Dit-il en désignant la lettre que Tyler tenait dans la main. _**Et quand ils vont en avoir marre de joué ils ce débarrasseront de leurs « jouet » avec toutes les personnes qui ce mettront sur leurs chemins. **_

Si Tyler n'avait pas été un vampire il ce serait sans doute évanouis.

_**- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! **_Dit Tyler avec colère lui balançant la lettre. _**Tu as l'air de plutôt bien les connaitre ! Tu n'as qu'a tant occupé toi plutôt que laissé les autres s'occuper de tes vieilles affaires.**_ Finit t-il en lançant un regard noir à Damon.

_**- OOOH QUE OUI je l'ai connais bien ! Même trop bien.**_ Dit Damon. _**Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Lockwood pour ça j'ai quelque compte à régler avec eux et je compte bien les réglées mais comme tu peux le remarquer grâce a votre très chère copine je suis enfermer.**_ Reprit t-il en désignant la poudre blanche au sol.

_**- Je te préviens s'il…**_ Commença à dire Tyler mais Damon le coupa.

_**- Je te conseil de ne pas me menacer, ni de trop me chercher. Maintenant dégage ta présence m'insupporte.**_ Reprit Damon en lui faisant un signe de main pour qu'il s'en aille.

Tyler râla et monta dans sa voiture avant de s'en aller. Quand a Damon il ramassa la feuille au sol.

_**- Pff Raphaëlo et ses menaces à deux balles.**_ Dit t-il pour lui-même en rentrant dans le manoir jetant la feuille dans la corbeille.

Damon s'installa sur son canapé quand une femme entra dans le manoir, ce qui lui provoqua un sourire. Une grande femme aux yeux verre, avec le teint mat, de longs cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'à la poitrine s'avança vers lui. Damon ce leva et s'avança vers elle.

_**- Toi et la ponctualité ça fait deux !**_ Dit t-il avec un large sourire.

_**- En attendant Damon tu préviens jamais à l'avance et estime toi heureux que je sois venu. **_Dit-elle simplement.

_**- Je serais toi Genny je ne me chercherais pas trop en ce moment.**_ Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_**- Oui c'est ça que veux-tu Damon ? Tu as été très vague. Reprit**_-elle en prenant le verre que Damon lui tendait.

_**- J'ai besoin de tes lumières...**_

* * *

COOOUUUUPEEEEERRRRR ^^ !

Et voilà c'est finis Alors ce chapitre comment vous l'avez trouvé ? On en apprend un peu plus sur la façon d'agir des Triplés. Les prochains chapitres vont être mouvementé moi je vous le dis Bon comme toujours réagissez, dite moi ce qui vous a plus, déplus, ce à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite. En tout je ne part que mardi, fin demain vus l'heure a l'laquelle je poste ce nouveaux chapitre. Donc sois je posterais un nouveau chapitre demain mais c'est moins sur, sinon ce seras dans une semaine.

PS : C'eux qui ont lu le début de montre fiction Half of my heart, je suis désolé j'ai quelques problème d'inspiration pour la suite pour le moment. Donc ne vous inquiété pas je pars une semaine chez ma maman je vais écrire une suite pour Half of my heart et une suite pour celle-ci comme ça je reviendrais en force

PSS : Traduction de la citation du début de chapitre (enfaite j'lai trouver sur un cite lequel je ne sais plus elle était en français mais je trouve que c'est plus chouette en anglais ) donc ça veut dire « Quand je t'ai connu, j'ai eu peur de t'embrasser. Quand je t'ai embrassé j'ai eu peur de t'aimer. Maintenant que je t'aime, j'ai peur de te perdre.

PSSS : Oui parce que je tiens a préciser que chaque citation de début de chapitre n'est jamais de moi, appart celle ou j'ai mis « que le passé finissais toujours par nous rattrapez » je sais plus trop ce que j'ai écrit mais appart celle là les autres ne sont pas de moi, et encore je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle soit de moi, parce que j'ai du la lire quelque part et ça m'ai resté.

Je vous fais plein de bisous, et bonne vacances à c'eux qui sont en vacances. Et bon courages a c'eux qui reprennent les cours ou a c'eux qui bossent.

_**Réponses à vos Review **__(que__ j'affectionne particulièrement __ )_

_**Memel : **_J'espère que ce qui c'est passer entre Elena et Damon ta plus. En tout cas pour l'explosif tu risques d'en avoir pour les prochains chapitre crois moi. Quand aux Triplés ils vont quelques peut disparaitre pendant un ou deux chapitre je pense. Fin pour le moment le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit donc je ne peux pas te dire. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Biggi salvatore : **_Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'au début je ne devait que faire l'OS donc le chapitre « MY BROTHER IS DEAD » qui était fondé iniquement sur la relation des frères Salvatore puis après je me suis dit quand écrire une fiction delena ne pouvais pas être si mal. Et fallait que je trouve une façon pour expliquer la mort de Stefan, je me suis donc lancer dans l'invention totale et pour le moment ça me plait plutôt bien. En tout j'espère que ta suite ta plus. Je te remercie encore bisous.

_**I-R-E : **_Oui je sais, j'ai réalisé après qu'à l'heure des smartphone vus que dans la série je crois qu'Elena a un Galaxy SIII je crois bien elle aurait pu effectivement faire « google traduction » mais il me fallait une bonne raison pour qu'elle retourne voir Damon et que Damon lui dise qu'elle devait rester au manoir avec lui, et pour au finale avoir ce moment delena dans ce chapitre ^^. Je sais je me complique l'existence mais bon tant que vous arrivez encore a suivre c'est que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plus. Bisous.

_**Jolieplante : **_Oui voilà, pour le moment Damon s'auto gère, mais moi je suis presser de voir quand il va perdre le contrôle du moins quand j'écrirais fin je me comprend . Parce que notre Damon national n'est pas le roi du self-control non plus ^^. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus. Bisous.


	13. We do not forget - Chapitre Eleven

_Ce chapitre contient des traductions fait avec Google Traduction donc je m'excuse d'avance auprès des vraies Italiens ou de c'eux qui l'on apprit. Alors la traduction de chaque phrases ce trouve en fin de chapitre dans la parties ou je raconte un peu plein de truc à la fin._

* * *

_**Chapitre Eleven**_

_**- On n'oublie pas, on vie avec -**_

_( Notre vécu nous influence, certes. Mais cela ne suffit pas à définir qui nous sommes. )_

_Maison des Gilbert_

Elena c'était enfermer dans sa chambre, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à pleurer, a pensé à ce que serais sa vie sans Damon. En lui écrivant sa lettre elle avait pris conscience qu'il ne réfléchissait plus, que là seule chose qui le poussait encore a rester en « vie » était la vengeance, que tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Et elle avait aussi réalisé qu'elle le perdrait. Et cette pensée la mettait dans tout ses états, elle ne s'imaginait pas le perdre, vivre sans lui. Il était ses sourires, sa joie de vivre, ses éclats de rires.

Elle était resté assise sur le sol, les écouteurs dans les oreilles réfléchissant a ce qu'elle voulait réellement, a ce qu'elle voulais que sa vie devienne. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Damon, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle ne pouvait plus nier les papillons dans son ventre quand elle entendait la voix de Damon, ni les frissons qu'elle ressentait quand il l'a touchait ou même le sourire qu'elle pouvait afficher quand il était prés d'elle, non elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle l'aimait. Et d'un côté ça lui faisait peur, peur de ce que sa vie serait sans lui, peur de le perdre, peur de l'aimer. Mais surtout elle avait peur de vieillir, peur qu'il ne tienne plus a elle, qu'il ce lasse d'elle, peur de ne pas avoir d'enfants. C'était sans doute ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle c'était toujours imaginé avoir des enfants avec l'homme qui partageait de sa vie, qu'il soit la quand elle les mettrait au monde. Elle c'était imaginé les voir grandirent, les emmenés au parc, pleurer à chaque rentré scolaire, puis les consolé dans leurs déboires amoureux, les mariée et qu'ils aient eux même leurs enfants. Et elle savait qu'avec un vampire elle devait renoncer a ce rêve, ce rêve d'être mère, d'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel un enfant. Un enfant qu'elle aurait eu avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait plus que ça propre vie, et qui sait, peut être son mari. Car oui Elena ne rêvait pas spécialement d'un grand mariage, ce qu'elle voulait elle c'était de porté le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait, pouvoir prouver au monde entier qu'elle était la femme de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un quelle considérait comme la moitié d'elle-même. Oui Elena pensait à tous ça, elle n'avait jamais envisagé tout cela avec Stefan, elle n'avait même jamais envisagé de devenir un vampire pour Stefan, non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Stefan resterait toujours un grand amour de lycée, elle ne ce voyait pas faire ça vie avec lui, ni accepté la mort pour devenir un être de la nuit pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de renoncer a tout ses rêves pour Stefan. Mais pour être avec Damon, elle pouvait l'envisager, elle pourrait renoncer a tous cela par amour. Elle ce sentait prête à s'abandonner, a tous abandonner, pour l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Elena réfléchissait toujours à sa vie adossé au mur, les écouteurs dans les oreilles quand Bonnie arriva.

_**- Je te dérange ?**_ Demanda Bonnie en s'installa par terre face a elle.

_**- Non, je réfléchissais.**_ Répondit simplement Elena en rangeant ses écouteurs et séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

_**- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?**_ Redemanda Bonnie.

_**- A ma vie, a ce que je voulais dans la vie, à ce que je voudrais devenir, et a ce que je serais prête à faire pour l'obtenir.**_ Reprit telle timidement.

Bonnie s'installa à ses cotes.

_**- Et que veux-tu ? **_

Bonnie connaissait la réponse mais elle voulait qu'Elena ce livre a elle, car depuis la mort de Stefan, elle ne lui parlait plus vraiment. Elle c'était renfermer sur elle-même, une seule personne arrivait à lui rendre le sourire et la joie de vivre. Et elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre le prénom de cette personne sortir de la bouche d'Elena.

_**- Damon.**_ Dit telle les larme aux yeux en regardant Bonnie. _**Je veux qu'il continue de vivre, que je retrouve ce sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. Je veux entendre sa voix séductrice, son humour, je veux..**_Elena ce leva faisant les cents pas sous le regard de Bonnie. _**Je veux qu'il laisse partir ce souvenir de Stefan, je veux qu'il lâche cette idée de vengeance, je veux retrouver mon Damon.**_ Elle fit une pause. Et reprit avec une voix extrêmement triste. _**Mais d'un autre cote, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Quand j'étais avec Matt il me parlait de tout ce que je voulais dans la vie, d'enfants, de mariage, de vieillir pourtant à l'époque je ne voulais pas tout cela, je voulais être surprise, je voulais un amour sans promesse d'avenir. Maintenant tout cela me revient.**_ Elle s'assit sur son lit regardant Bonnie les yeux pleins de larmes_**. Pour Damon j'accepterais de devenir un vampire après tout soyons logique je ne peux pas m'attendre a vivre avec un vampire sans moi-même en devenir un, un jour ou l'autre. Et en devenant vampire je perdrais tous c'est rêves. Je perdrais le rêve de devenir un jour maman. Alors ma question aujourd'hui, cette question qui m'agace est est-ce que je dois essayer de construire quelque chose avec Damon ou bien me faire a l'idée que je vais le perdre maintenant pour moins souffrir plus tard, et continuer ma vie pour finalement vivre avec un homme que je n'aimerais pas plus que ça, seulement pour obtenir une partie de ce que je voulais dans la vie.**_ Finit-elle le visage dans les mains en larmes.

Bonnie ce leva et la pris dans ses bras.

_**- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te torturer. Tu devrais penser à la situation actuelle, te laisser porter et voir. De toute façon te poser trop de question ne t'aideras pas Elena. **_Dit Bonnie en regardant Elena. _**Puis soyons honnête qui peut oublier un mec aussi agaçant que Damon. **_Rajouta telle en rigolant.

Elena rigola à son tour. Ce qui fit plaisir à Bonnie qui n'avait plus entendit son rire depuis un moment.

_Villa Orsini - Rome/Italie._

Les Orsini avaient quitté Mystic Fall après avoir déposé la lettre chez Caroline. Ils savaient que Damon était protégé par un peu tout le monde à Mystic Fall mais particulièrement par la famille Gilbert, ils pouvaient donc ce contenter d'attendre. Ils ce sentaient prés du but, ce même but qu'ils convoitaient depuis plus de vingt ans. Ils allaient tuer Damon Salvatore et tous ceux qui ce mettraient sur leurs passages.

Fernando buvait un bourbon assis dans son fauteuil quand il fut rejoint par Ronaldo.

_**- Lo non capisco perché siamo tornati ?**_ _(1)_ Demanda Ronaldo en s'avachissant sur le canapé. _**Sono passati 20 anni da quando l'ultimo conto per quanto tempo hai giocato gatto e mouse ?**__ (2)_

_**- Non ti preoccupare. Noi uccidere Damon Salvatore. Hai appena lasciato abbassare la guardia. Non si può nascondere come impulsiva come un vampiro Damon così a lungo.**__(3)_ Répondit simplement Fernando faisant tourner son alcool dans son verre.

_**- E la bionda ? **__(4) _Demanda Ronaldo

_**- Questo è il Raphaëlo nuovo giocattolo. Uccide come tutti gli altri. **__(5)_ Lui répondit Fernando en souriant à son frère.

_Pension Salvatore._

Genny feuilletait des grimoires depuis plusieurs heures, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le canapé faisant voler toutes les feuilles aux passages. Puis elle ce releva excédé.

_**- Tu veux que je défasse le sort d'une Bennett ? Une Bennett Damon !**_ Dit-elle en levant les mains aux ciels. _**Ce sont les sorcières les plus puissantes et toi parce que tu es Damon Salvatore tu crois quand claquant des doigts je vais défaire le sort d'une Bennett. Qui plus ai n'est dans aucun des grimoires !**_ Reprit telle en criant plus pour elle-même que pour Damon. _**Je suis fatigué en plus Damon. Je ne suis pas un vampire, j'ai besoin de sommeils. Laisse-moi rentrer, je recherche dans les grimoires chez moi et je reviens. **_Finit telle. Les cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux verts.

Damon ce déplaça a vitesse vampirique devant elle.

_**- Je vais te croire ! Tu a trois jours, pas un de plus. Car crois-moi Genny que je finirais par sortir de là. Et si tu n'en ai pas la cause, je te promet que tu regretteras de m'avoir connus. Je te retrouverais et je te tuerais de la pire des façons. Tu as bien compris ?**_ Dit-il avec le ton le plus menaçant qu'il avait, un ton froid, qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui.

Genny secoua la tête, ramassa ses grimoires et sortis en courant.

_**- TROIS JOURS, GENNY !**_ Hurla Damon avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Damon s'affala sur son canapé poussant un long soupire, son verre de bourbon dans la main. Il ce remémora ça rencontre avec Genny.

_» Flash-Back - Quelques mois au paravant _

Damon avait quitté Denvers depuis quelques semaines, il passait ses journées à errer, pour la finir dans un bar à boire a ne plus en finir. Heureusement qu'il était un vampire sinon son foi n'aurait certainement pas supporté de toutes c'est soirées noyé dans l'alcool. Généralement Damon restait à fixer son verre. Mais un soir ou l'orage, et une pluie diluvienne c'était abattue sur la grande ville qu'était New York une jeune femme était rentré dans le bar -qui d'après le barman était une habituée- c'était installé a ses cotés. La jeune femme avait commandé une bouteille de Poliakov* 70cl. Damon sentait qu'il allait obligatoirement l'apprécier. Elle était plutôt grande, et jolie. Il crut même que c'était un top model. Elle avait de long cheveux brun, avec de beaux yeux vert qui lui rappelait c'eux de son frère et un teint mat. Après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas Damon s'approcha d'elle.

_**- Poliakov? Très bon choix.**_ Dit t-il en s'accoudant au bar. _**Que fait une si belle femme dans un lieu pareil ? **_

Genny le regarda avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et après avoir secoué légèrement la tête. Elle c'était approchée de l'oreille de Damon et lui avait susurré avec la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle avait.

_**- Ca ne ce vois pas ? **_Puis elle c'était remise à sa place avec un léger rire.

Damon avait raison, il allait l'apprécié.

La soirée c'était passé entre dance sensuelle, concours de shoot et rire a ne plus en finir. Damon et Genny était complètement embrumé par l'alcool. Genny bien plus que Damon car lui avait un métabolisme qui lui permettait de tenir mieux l'alcool que n'importe qui sur terre. Mais sa nouvelle copine de buverie était réellement bourrée. Elle était tellement embrumée quand descendant de sa chaise, si Damon ne l'avait pas rattrapé elle serait sans doute tombée.

_**- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Tu ne vas pas prendre le volant dans cet état.**_ Lui dit-il en la maintenant par la taille.

_**- Hey Damon !**_ Dit telle en rigolant. _**Si on a un accident tu seras le seul à t'en sortir. Donc que j'y aille avec toi ou seule ça ne changeras pas grand-chose.**_ Reprit telle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'essayer de rejoindre sa voiture.

Elle ne marchait vraiment pas droit. Damon ce décida donc à la suivre en voiture, les routes étaient inondée et il pleuvait encore énormément. Et heureusement pour elle qui la suivait de prêt car elle passa a un feu rouge et elle fut heurter de plein fouet par un autre véhicule. Damon s'arrêta et la sortit de la voiture a vitesse vampirique, lui donnant son sang pour ne pas qu'elle ne meurt. Il la déposa sagement dans sa voiture et alla hypnotiser le chauffeur de l'autre voiture pour qu'il ne ce souvienne pas de ce qui c'était passé.

Damon avait ramené Genny chez lui, il ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison il c'était attaché a elle. C'était comme si en elle il pouvait déceler une partie des trois personnes a qui il tenait le plus et qui lui manquait énormément. Il l'avait délicatement posé sur son lit, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de ce réveillé. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi elle c'était énerver lui filant un mal de tête horrible comme Bonnie avait pu le faire par le passé, puis elle c'était jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité d'un vampire. Il ce retrouva vite au dessus d'elle lui tenant les poignets.

_**- On va ce détendre sorcière !**_ Dit t-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_**- Tu m'a fais avaler du sang de vampire ! Mais t'es vraiment un abruti ! On ne fait pas avaler du sang de vampire à une sorcière petit con !**_ Reprit-elle en lui refilant un violent maux de tête pour qu'il la lâche.

Damon l'appréciait de plus en plus malgré ses anévrismes. Il c'était assis sur le lit et la regardait fouiller dans tous ses placards en rigolant.

_**- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un vampire n'a pas d'alcool comme même ?**_ Dit telle avec colère.

_**- Si dans le salon mais tu devrais attendre un peu…**_ Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà quitté sa chambre.

Damon la suivit, et pris le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Elle fit une grimace en avalant le bourbon.

_**- C'est infecte !**_ Dit telle en faisant des grimaces ce qui fit bien rire Damon. _**Merci comme même pour m'avoir sauvé. Je t'en dois une maintenant.**_ Reprit telle plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de Damon avec assurance.

_**- Oh que oui tu m'en dois une.**_ Répondit Damon en s'approchant des lèvres de Genny.

Ils s'embrassèrent violement, faisant voler les verres et leurs vêtements par la même occasion.

_» Fin du Flash-Back_

De ce soir la une amitié plutôt ambiguë était née. Genny était resté avec Damon jusqu'à qu'elle le pousse à rentrer chez lui pour qu'il retrouve els meurtriers de son jeune frère.

Damon souriait en repensant à toutes les soirées de débauche qu'il avait passe avec Genny. Il était assis dans son canapé le verre a la main quand son téléphone le sortie de ses pensée. Le prénom qui s'afficha lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur.

_**- Bonnie ! Tient dont, tu t'es enfin décider à me faire sortir ?**_ Demanda t-il avec une agressivité qui aurait fait peur a n'importe qui mais qui n'intimidait pas le moindre du monde Bonnie.

_**- Tu peux toujours rêver Damon ! Je veux juste savoir si ta besoin de sang**_ ? Lui demanda telle simplement.

_**- Oui, ça me semble normale non ?**_ Reprit t-il avec son sarcasmes habituels. _**Mais vus a qu'elle point tu m'aimes, je m'attendais a ce que tu me laisse me dessécher chez moi.**_

_**- J'y ai pensé mais vus que t'es l'homme qu'Elena aime et le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse alors je vais faire l'effort de te garder en vie pour ma meilleure amie.**_ Reprit Bonnie tout aussi calmement.

Damon mis quelques secondes à répondre.

_**- Ouais c'est ça. Demande à ton petit ami de me ramener ça pour mon petit déjeuner dans quatre jours.**_ Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il avait dis quatre jours car il espérait de tout cœur être sortie de cette pension dont il ne supportait plus le bois sur les murs, dont il ne supportait plus l'air mais surtout il voulait quitter cette pension ou il ce sentait prisonnier, seul. Cette pension lui rappelait son frère, son petit frère mort et il n'arrivait plus a supporté d'y être enfermer. Damon attrapa la lettre d'Elena qui trainait et la déposa a coté de ses bouteilles avant d'aller ce coucher. Il espérait que les quatre prochains jours passe plus vite, qu'il puisse bientôt arracher le cœur de c'eux qui étaient autre fois ses amis, et qu'il puisse effacer tout souvenir de lui de l'esprit beaucoup trop torturé d'Elena. Oui même si ça lui déchira le cœur il était prêt a le faire, et surtout il ce devait de le faire.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Bonnie avait sortie tous ses grimoires, elle les étudiait sous tous les angles, notant par moment certaines choses sur des feuilles. Jeremy l'observait faire depuis la cuisine, ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher. Il appela sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne manger, l'état d'esprit d'Elena l'inquiétait sérieusement il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe dans une profonde dépression alors il s'attelait a lui faire a manger et s'assurait qu'elle mange les repas qu'il lui préparait. Après avoir appelé sa sœur il s'approcha de sa petite amie, lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue et lui demanda.

_**- Tu cherche quoi ?**_

_**- Quelques choses !**_ Répondit Bonnie en lui lançant un regard tendre.

_**- C'est-à-dire ? **_

_**- C'est un secret. Tu verras le moment venus. **_Avait-elle de nouveau répondu la voix plein de malice.

Elena ce décida a quitter sa chambre, elle arriva dans le salon dévaster par des grimoires et des feuilles dans tout les sens. Mais cela l'importait peu, une seule chose lui brulait les lèvres.

_**- Comment va-t-il ?**_ Demanda telle mais voyant que Bonnie ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir elle approfondissait. _**Damon comment vas t-il ?**_

_**- Il est resté fidele à lui-même. La même rengaine « il faut qu'il sorte ».**_ Répondit Bonnie avec lassitude.

_**- Il faut lui dire qu'il change de disques, les vinyles c'est finit.**_ Dit Jeremy en rigolant. Les filles le fixèrent sans comprendre_**. Vous n'avez pas saisi la blague ? Vous êtes nul !**_ Avait t-il dit en quittant la pièce.

Elena secoua la tête et alla s'installé a table pour manger. Elle savait que Damon sortirais un jour ou l'autre ce qui l'effrayait c'était les ravages qu'il ferait une fois dehors.

_Villa Orsini - Rome/ Italie_

Fernando était dans une grande chambre, il buvait un énième verre de bourbon devant un grand portrait. Le portrait d'une jeune femme plutôt frêle dans une robe des années 30, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleu persan. Il la fixait le regard triste. Ronaldo le sortis de ses pensée les plus sombres.

_**- Damon merita la soffrono. Lui aveva il suo cuore, ma ci sono voluti si strappa**_**.**_(6) _Dit Ronaldo avec amertume.

_**- Credetemi che pagherà per l'uccisione di Lorena**__.(7)_ Répondit Fernando tout en fixant le portrait de sa défunte sœur.

* * *

_(1) - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes rentrés ?_

_(2) - Ca fait vingt ans que sa dure. Combien de temps comptes-tu joué au chat et à la souris._

_(3) -Ne t'en fais pas Ronaldo, nous tuerons Damon. On va juste attendre qu'ils baissent leurs gardent. Ils ne pourront pas cacher un vampire aussi impulsif que Damon si longtemps._

_(4) - Et pour la blonde ?_

_(5) - C'est le nouveau jouet de Raphaëlo. Il la tuera comme toutes les autres._

_(6) - C'est fou ce que la villa semble vide sans elle._

_(7) - Damon mérite qu'on le fasse souffrir. Il avait son cœur mais il a fallut qu'il lui arrache._

* * *

Et voilà-nous clôturons ce chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je voudrais savoir si la façon dont j'ai instauré la traduction des quelques phrases en italien (google trad') vous convient ou si vous préférez avoir la traduction a cote de la phrase. Enfaite j'avoue que ce n'est pas très pratiques mais je ne voulais pas surcharger les dialogues. Donc si vous préférez la trad' à coté du la phrase vous me le dite et je procéderais comme cela pour les prochains chapitre. Et comme dis au début du chapitre je m'excuse auprès des vrais italien, ou ceux qui on pris des cours pour la traduction.

Le prochain chapitre ne tardera certainement pas. Je suis bien parti pour la finir cette fiction. D'ailleurs si vous trouvez que plus rien de logique dite le moi, c'est important que je sache ce qui vous plait ou non. Si vous trouvez que je « m'éparpille » un peu trop dite le moi chaque commentaire est constructif.

Alors celons vous qu'est-ce que Bonnie cherche ? Est-ce que Genny arriveras à sortir Damon de sa « prison » ? Comment évoluerons les choses entre Elena et Damon ? En tous sachez que je connais déjà la fin, du moins en ce chapitre 11 j'ai une GRANDE idée pour la fin de cette fiction.

Quand à HALF OF MY HEART pour c'eux qui la lise je vais faire mon possible pour écrire un nouveau chapitre cette semaine car c'est vrai que je bloque beaucoup pour celle-ci mais je vais y arriver.

* Pour c'eux qui ne contrait pas, on ne sait jamais. Poliakov c'est une marque de Vodka. (Qui pour moi est bien meilleure que la Smirnoff mais moins bonne que L'absolut Vodka ^^)

* L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTE *

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS **_

_**Virginie06 : **__Tout a fais. Elena ce torture toute seule, elle comprend mais d'un autre coté pas vraiment. Oui Tyler risques de regretter de ce là joué. En attendant il a bien compris qu'il ne feras pas le poids face au triplé, il s'inquiète pour Caroline et à peur que c'est fameux triplé lui fasse du mal. Et Damon ne l'a pas vraiment rassuré. Tyler reviendras dans le prochain chapitre je pense. En tout cas merci pour ta review. _

_**Memel : **__Tyler ne s'attendais pas a ce retrouvé face a des vampires qui d'âpres Damon semble « si puissant ». Les triplés nous réserve encore des surprises crois moi. Damon ne réfléchis plus, il pense qu'a ce venger et actuellement a sortir de la pension. Il préfère couper toute autre émotion car comme toujours Damon pense que ça le mènera a sa perte. En tout cas merci pour ta review._

_**LoveDELNA : **__tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Genny est un peu les ressemblances d'Alaric, de Stefan tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je dis un peu de Stefan dans le prochain chapitre, et un peu d'Elena par son côté aventurière. Genny n'est pas une menace, il l'apprécie beaucoup mais il n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle. Ca c'est sur que si les triplés s'en prenais a Elena, Damon deviendrais réellement incontrôlable. Une véritable bombe « humaine » ^^ Et non la sœur des Triplés est réellement morte on en sera bien plus dans les prochains chapitre, voir vers la fin de la fiction ^^ Damon ne ce mettra pas avec Elena tant qu'il n'aura pas vengé son frère, ou bien il ce mettra avec elle quand il aura accepté qu'elle n'est plus la copine de son frère. En tout cas merci pour ta review_

_**Biggi salvatore : **__Merci pour ta review._

_**I R - E : **__Les Triplés font peur et il y a de quoi ^ ^ Je sais, je ne te rassure pas mdrr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

_**Minimun : **__Oui Tyler fais le courageux comme ça mais tout cela ne le rassure pas le moindre de monde. Damon sais que Genny fera tout pour le faire sortir alors il semble confiant mais comme il le pense lui-même Genny regroupe un peu de caractéristiques des trois personnes les plus chère a son cœur donc est-ce que elle le fera sortir c'est la question ^^. Merci pour ta review._

_**Jolieplante : **__Damon commence sérieusement à s'impatienter, et c'est ce que les Orsini attendent. En tout cas merci pour ta review._


	14. Espoir - Chapitre Twelve

_**Chapitre Twelve.**_

_**- Espoir -**_

_(__ On peut mélange__r__ l'espoir__et le désespoir__jusqu'à ne plus distinguer l'un de l'autre. __)_

_Pension Salvatore_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le départ de Genny, deux jours interminable pour Damon. Il s'ennuyait, et surtout n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus cette solitude, puis les mots d'Elena lui revenait a la figure comme un boumerang, il voulait sortir, voir du monde, faire « sauter quelques jugulaires » comme il le disais-ci souvent lui-même. Il avait besoin de sa liberté, besoin de sortir de cette immense maison qui lui rappelait son frère. Il avait besoin de laisser sortir cette colère qui gardait au fond de lui depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, besoin de ce débarrassé de cette souffrance qui lui pesait si fort sur la poitrine.

Damon faisait de la musculation pour ce changer les idées, il était torse nu avec un simple bas de survêtement, faisant des pompes pour ce vider la tête. Après deux heures de sport intensif il prit un verre de bourbon et ce dirigea vers la seule pièce fermer du manoir. Il l'ouvrit et resta là a observer cette pièce vide, il y rentra posa son verre de bourbon sur la commode de la chambre de Stefan. Et regarda le cadre ou son frère posait avec Elena. Il souri et le redéposa au même endroit. Puis il ouvrit l'armoire de son frère.

_**- Pff t'avais vraiment des gouts de chiotte Steffy ! **_Dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Il alla devant la bibliothèque ou Stefan rangeait tout ses journaux intimes, il en sortie un, le dernier que son frère devait avoir écrit. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire le journal. Mais cela l'ennuya vite, alors il balaya des yeux chaque pages sans vraiment si intéresser. Jusqu'à qu'il ne tombe sur un passage qui retenait son attention.

_Septembre 2011 _

_Le comportement d'Elena à changer, tout a changé, la relation qu'elle entretient avec mon frère m'inquiète. Elle semble tellement plus libre, plus heureuse, plus joyeuse quand elle est avec lui. Elle semble elle-même quand il est là. Comme si elle n'était pas tout a fais avec moi. Bien sur que Damon est amoureux d'elle tout le monde le sait, ce n'ai plus tout a fait un secret mais cette façon qu'elle a de le regarder, d'être ci souriante, si épanouis quand il est auprès d'elle n'est pas purement amicale. Je ne suis pas dupe je vois bien, l'attraction qu'il y a entre eux. J'ai beau me dire que je rêve, qu'elle m'aime moi et uniquement moi mais plus le temps passe moins j'en suis certain. De fois je pense que c'est purement physique, mais elle a cette lueur de joie, de liberté, de défie même d'amour dans les yeux, celle lueur qu'elle n'a pas avec moi. Oui elle m'aime, je le sais, je le vois bien, mais je crois bien qu'elle nous aime tous les deux, certes différemment peut être mais je suis persuader qu'elle est amoureuse de nous deux. Ce schéma c'est déjà produit il y a prêt d'un siècle et il ce reproduit aujourd'hui, elle ne peut juste pas assumer ce qu'elle ressent. Quand quelqu'un lui pause la question, quand je lui pose la question elle répond que Damon est juste un ami mais qu'elle n'a aucun sentiments pour lui. Fut un temps j'y croyais mais maintenant je n'en suis plus tout à fait sur…._

Damon resta estomaquer par ce qu'il venait de lire, ce passage le troubla. Son frère avait raison ils avaient reproduit le même schéma a un siècle d'égard. En lisant ce passage Damon ne réalisa pas que tout le monde était certain qu'Elena l'aimait mais plutôt qu'il n'aura jamais du joué aux jeux qu'il avait joué avec elle quand il l'avait rentré, toutes ses fois ou il l'avait séduit, provoqué. Il réalisa à quels points il avait pourris la vie de son frère et continuais a penser qu'il devait s'effacer de la vie d'Elena au plus vite. Mais d'un autre coté un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, inconsciemment mais il avait bien un étincellent sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qu'il m'maudissait dans le fond, il ce maudissait d'apprécier ce qu'il venait de lire, il ce maudissait d'avoir été la source de la souffrance de son frère. Damon savait mieux que personne que son jeune frère était éperdument amoureux d'Elena, qu'elle était sa raison de vivre et pourtant il lui avait en partie volé. Il lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait. Et il ce maudissait pour ça.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le sortis de sa torture mentale.

_**- Oui !**_ Répondit-il agressivement. _**J'espère que ta trouver une solution.**_

_**- Hey, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi comme même**_. Répondit Genny en rigolant au téléphone. _**Bien sur que j'ai trouvé la solution, tu m'as prise pour qui ? Je vais te sortir de là mon petit con de vampire favori ! **_Reprit-elle avec humour.

_**- T'es sur que tu parle de moi là ? Ta conscience que je pourrais te bouffer en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire ? **_

_**- Oui mais tu ne sortirais jamais de là. Alors toujours envie de me bouffer Damon ?**_ Reprit-elle en rigolant de plus belle au téléphone.

_**- La ferme et ramène t'es fesse. **_Avait t-il dit avant de raccroché.

Damon referma le journal de Stefan et le posa sur le bureau avant de refermer la porte.

_**- J'ai eu raison de lui sauver la vie à celle là.**_ Dit t-il pour lui-même un sourire au coin des lèvres en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Et partis prendre une bonne douche.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Elena avait passé deux jours dans sa chambre, a penser à Damon pour ne pas changer elle était seulement sortie pour passer voir Caroline. Elle c'était fait violence pour ne pas passer par la pension Salvatore mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le fuir plus longtemps, elle savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin de voir du monde, qu'il ne tiendrait jamais enfermer si il restait tout seule dans la pension. Du moins elle savait que le manoir n'y survivrait pas.

Quand a Bonnie elle avait passé les deux derniers jours, le nez plonger dans ses grimoires, elle avait écrit plusieurs pages, des sorts, elle était passé à la maison des sorcières. Elle y avait passé plusieurs heures et avait enfin trouvé le bon sort. Ce sort qu'elle gardait bien précieusement cacher.

Bonnie regardait la télé dans les bras de Jeremy quand elle entendit Elena descendre les escaliers. Son petit ami tourna la tête pour regarder sa sœur.

_**- Tu vas ou ?**_ Lui demanda t-il.

_**- Je vais voir Caroline et Tyler. **_

_**- Comment vas telle ?**_ Demanda Bonnie. _**Tyler ne lui a pas parlé de la deuxième lettre qu'il avait reçue ? **_

_**- Non. Il ne veut pas l'inquiété plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà. Elle n'ose même plus sortir de chez elle.**_ Dit Elena en enfournant ses clés dans son sac. _**C'est triplés commence sérieusement à me gonflé.**_ Reprit telle avait de partir.

Elena roulait, elle avait un plan elle comptait emmener les Triplés dans une maison abandonner et demander a Bonnie de reproduire le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour enfermer Damon. Ce plan lui semblait bien mais trop simple à la fois. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que ce Damon lui avait vaguement dis sur ceux, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix que de passer a la pension demander plus de détails sur ses triplés qui semblait être des gens civilisé de l'extérieur mais de véritable démons a l'intérieur. Ils étaient extrêmement flippants et le fait qu'ils parlent une autres langue entre eux n'arrangeait pas les affaires d'Elena.

_Maison des Lockwood. _

Caroline était toujours sur son canapé dans les bras de Tyler devant un autre film, quand quelqu'un sonna a la porte ce qui la fit sursauter et même paniqué. Elle c'était agrippée au bras de Tyler le serrant de toutes ses forces.

_**- Car' calme toi. C'est Elena, elle a prévenus qu'elle passait. **_

Caroline souffla de soulagement, elle était morte de trouille depuis la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait bien vus de quoi les Triplés étaient capable et elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de les revoir de près ou de loin.

Tyler ouvrit à Elena qui entra et alla enlacer sa meilleure amie. Elle demanda à Tyler de s'installer, elle voulait leur parler de son plan.

_**- J'ai peut être trouvé une idée pour coincé les Orsini.**_

Caroline fronça les sourcils quand a Tyler il ce contenta de frotter ses mains de contentement.

_**- Je compte les enfermer dans une maison abandonné comme Bonnie a fait avec Damon.**_

Caroline ce leva paniqué.

_**- Elena, tu crois pouvoir les avoir aussi facilement. Moi je te le dis ils ne sont pas tendres croit moi. **_

Tyler lui pris la main et l'incita a ce rassoir.

_**- C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que j'en sache plus, et pour ça il faut que j'aille voir…**_Elle soupira

_**- Damon.**_ Dit Tyler finissant sa phrase.

_**- Oui je vais y aller mais avant je voulais passer vous voir.**_ Dit telle en ce levant. _**Tyler tu m'accompagne dans la cuisine.**_

Tyler la suivit et une fois qu'il fut dans la cuisine Elena ferma la porte mettant l'eau à couler pour ne pas que Caroline entende.

_**- Tu a rien reçu de nouveau ?**_

_**- Non.**_ Répondit simplement Tyler.

_**- C'est bizarre, en dirait qu'ils ont quitté la ville. Ta mère ma dis qu'elle ne les avait pas revus, Matt non plus. Je crois qu'ils ont quitté la ville.**_ Dit telle avec hésitation.

_**- Peut être qu'ils ont renoncé. Après tout ils ont tué Stefan**_. Reprit t-il.

Elena ce contracta a l'énonciation du prénom de Stefan.

_**- Désolé je ne voulais pas, fin…**_ Bafouilla t-il.

_**- Ce n'est rien j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je vais aller voir Damon en apprendre plus. Je vous tiens au courant.**_

Elena coupa l'eau et sortis de la cuisine. Elle alla dire en revoir à sa meilleure amie et repris la route direction la pension Salvatore.

Elle trouvait ça bizarre, qu'ils aient laissé tombé si facilement après tout ils en avaient bien après Damon, ils avaient donc aucune raison de quitter la ville surtout qu'ils savaient qu'elle leurs avait mentis la dernière fois au Mystic Grill. Après tout ils n'étaient peut être pas si menaçant que tous le monde pouvaient bien le dire.

_Pension Salvatore._

Elena arriva, ce gara et sortie de sa voiture. Elle eu a peine le temps d'arriver a la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit, sur un Damon qui semblait surpris de la voir. Il leva les yeux aux ciels ce qui brisa le cœur d'Elena, elle pouvait constater qu'elle ne lui avait même pas manqué, et que sa lettre n'avait eu aucun impact sur lui.

_**- Ne fais pas cette tête la Damon hormis moi personne ne vient jamais te voir. C'est que tu n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. **_Dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire mauvais, le bousculant pour passé.

_**- Bien venus à la pension Salvatore, ou tout est triste, et vide. J'espère que votre séjour vous plaira. **_Dit-il avec sarcasmes refermant la porte puis il la rejoignit dans le salon.

_**- Au et pour y rester faut un niveau de sonneries égale au tien **_? Dit telle en le regardant rentrant dans son jeu. _**Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de clients vu que tu es numéro un mondiale de la connerie. **_

Damon s'avança jusqu'à elle a vitesse vampirique. Cette proximité coupa le souffle d'Elena. Elle voudrait ce jeter a son cou, l'embrasser à en perdre la raison mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Elle avait fait le premier pas, c'était a lui de prendre une décision maintenant.

_**- Je suis venus car j'ai besoin que tu me parles des Orsini.**_

_**- Vous me faites chier ! Vous m'avez pris pour les renseignements publics ?**_ Dit-il en ce servant un verre de bourbon. _**Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Ou plutôt dis-moi ce que tu prépare.**_

_**- Je ne prépare rien.**_ Dit telle avec innocence.

_**- Ne te moque pas de moi Elena. **_

Elena soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix que de lui dire la vérité. Damon la connaissait trop bien, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir d'avantages, car elle savait qu'il avait le moyen de lui faire dire la vérité.

_**- D'accord je compte les enfermer dans un lieu abandonné, et les laisser ce dessécher. **_Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Damon rigola, un rire jaune. Elena le prenait vraiment mal, après tout jusqu'à la elle était la seule à avoir trouvé un plan il ne pouvait pas ce moquer d'elle ainsi.

_**- Parce que tu crois vraiment en ce que tu viens de dire Elena ?**_ Lui demanda sérieusement.

_**- Oui.**_ Répondit telle honnêtement.

_**- Même si tu arrivais à les enfermer. Et je dis bien si tu arrivais, ils connaissent énormément de monde. Ils leurs faudraient pas longtemps avant d'en sortir et de te torturé de la pire façon qu'existe. **_Dit t-il s'asseyant face à elle. _**Ils te ligoteraient, tuerais chaque personne que t'aime devant tes yeux, après ça ils te casseraient chaque membre, chaque os, les uns après les autres, te laissant souffrir pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à que tu les supplies de te tué. Et encore là ils te laisseraient plusieurs jours jusqu'à que tu meurs de souffrance, de mal nutrition, de manque d'eau. **_Reprit t-il avec dégout.

Elena ravala avec difficulté sa salive. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Damon les trouvaient si monstrueux, et pourquoi Caroline semblait avoir si peur d'eux même si elle n'avait pas vécu cette lente et douloureuse mort.

_**- Et c'est ce qui attend Caroline ! Etant elle-même un vampire ils lui casseront les os encore et encore. Puis quand Raphaëlo en aura marre, il la laissera ce dessécher, puis il lui arrachera le cœur**_. Finit Damon en avalant une gorgé de bourbon.

Elena blêmit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas laissé une telle chose arrivée, il en était hors de question. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas infligé un tels chose a Caroline, elle ce devait de la protégé.

_**- Mais… NON**_ ! Cria Elena. _**Je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille arriver ! Ils ne peuvent pas être si puissants. Si je contacte un Originel peut être…**_ Elena marchait devant le canapé.

Damon leva les yeux aux ciels la coupant, lui attrapant les épaules, plongeant son regard bleu dans ses prunelles marron.

_**- Elena même si tu contact Elijah sa ne changeras rien, ils sont trois. Ils sont triplés, ils sont comme connecter, ils fonctionnent a trois. Même si ils doivent attendre les cents prochaines années ils le feront. Caroline est devenus le nouveau jouet de Raphaëlo, il est capable de la laisser ce torturé pendant les prochains siècles a venir avant de la tué. **_Dit t-il simplement. _**Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir arrêter les Orsini. Je l'ai connais, je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Ils sont plus en ville n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda t-il en décrochant son regard des yeux d'Elena.

Elena s'essuya les yeux, elle fut étonné de cette question, personne n'était venus voir Damon comment pouvait t-il savoir qu'ils avaient apparemment quitté la ville.

_**- Euh.. On le pense mais comment ?**_ Demanda telle mais avec une boule au ventre de la réponse.

_**- Comme je te l'ai dis je connais leurs mode de fonctionnement. Ils attendent que vous baissiez vos gardes, que vous pensiez qu'ils sont effectivement partis pour revenir et faire une incroyable surprise.**_ Dit t-il en levant les yeux aux ciels en ce réservant un verre.

_**- Mais..J'en ai marre.**_ Reprit Elena en s'effondrant en larmes sur le canapé.

Damon la regarda avec douleurs avant d'aller ce mettre agroupis, ses mains sur les genoux d'Elena. Leurs visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse. Ca ira. **_Dit t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elena ce leva, tournant en rond. Elle était en larmes, passant ses cheveux dans ses mains de désespoir.

_**- NON, NON sa n'ira pas Damon. Ca n'ira pas parce que vous êtes tous en dangers. **_

Damon ce déplaça a vitesse vampirique et pris son visage entre ses mains.

_**- Je règlerais ça.**_ Damon la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda très sérieusement. _**Elena porte tu encore de la verveine ? **_

Elena le regarda paniqué, Damon semblait beaucoup trop sérieux. Elle n'aimait pas ce à quoi elle pensait, il n'allait comme même pas la privé de son libre arbitre, il n'allait pas lui faire ça. Elle refusait de croire que Damon puisse lui faire croire mont et merveille en l'hypnotisant, mais pourtant elle préféra lui mentir.

_**- Oui j'ai bu un thé a la verveine il y a 1heures pourquoi cette question ?**_ Ce risqua telle à demander.

_**- Tu sais que je peux savoir si tu mens, puisque je suis certain que tu me mens.**_

_**- Que veux-tu faire ?**_ Redemanda tels les yeux remplis de larmes.

Damon plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena, ses pupilles ce dilatèrent. Elena ce sentit comme couper du monde, couper de toute réalité.

_**- Elena Gilbert tu vas…**_

Il ne pu finir ce qu'il allait faire parce qu'une femme entra dans la pension. Damon lâcha Elena en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Elena jeta un regard noir à Genny. Damon la serra dans ses bras. Elena était de nouveau jalouse et elle haïssait sa mais surtout elle voulait savoir pour qu'elle raison Damon allait l'hypnotisé, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour elle.

_**- Elena je te présente Genny, une bonne amie.**_

Elena leurs lança un regard noir.

_**- Je vois ça.**_

Genny alla faire la bise à Elena. Elena lança un mauvais regard a Damon, un regard qui disait « tu n'avais aucun le droit de faire ça. Il vas falloir qu'on parle ».

Genny entraina Damon et Elena dehors, elle ce mis en dehors du cercle et regard Damon avec un sourire en coin.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ta « bonne amie » ? **_Demanda Elena en mimant des guillemets au moment où elle prononça « bonne amie ».

_**- Quelques choses de magiques.**_ Reprit t-il en faisant ce truc qu'il faisait avec ses yeux.

Genny les observa et rigola.

_**- Bon sa vas les tourtereaux je ne vous gène pas trop ?**_ Dit telle en pouffant de rire puis elle reprit son sérieux. _**Tu sais que je peux te faire sortir Damon ?**_

Elena ouvrit de grand yeux, elle lui tapa sur le bras énergiquement en hurlant un « quoi ? »

_**- Abrège et fais-moi sortir Genny.**_ Reprit Damon en attrapant les poignets d'Elena pour qu'elle ce calme, face au regard sévère de Damon elle ce calma.

_**- Je pourrais effectivement mais vois-tu quelque chose me chiffonne. **_

Damon commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

_**- Merde tu vas arrêter de jouer aux devinettes, tu me gonfle ! **_Dit t-il avec colère dans la voix.

_**- Quand je suis arrivé il ya deux jours tu ne m'as pas avoué pour qu'elle raison tu étais enfermer. Pour qu'une Bennett t'enferme c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Alors qu'elle est cette raison mon petit Damon ?**_

Damon s'avança a vitesse vampirique de la ligne, il voulait lui faire peur mais il savait que Genny était une femme à prendre des risques, la peur ne faisait pas partis de son vocabulaire alors elle ne bougea pas.

_**- Parce que j'ai des gens a tué et que la chère demoiselle derrière moi refuse de me laisser venger mon frère. Sa te vas ? Maintenant fait moi sortir, car je te jure Genny que quand j'en sortirais je te tuerais. **_Damon avait dis cela sans la moindre émotion, n'importe qui aurait eu peur mais Genny souri en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Pendant ce temps Elena, n'en revenait pas, il lui avait mentis, il avait préparé un plan dans son dos. Elle qui ce pliait en quatre pour essayer tant bien que mal de le garder en vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuiser par toutes c'est histoire qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

_**- Alors Genny, que fais-tu ?**_ Redemanda Damon avec une agressivité sans appel.

Genny resta un moment à l'observer, avec un sourire en coin provocateur. Elle tenait a Damon malgré tout il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle l'appréciait énormément. Il était son ami, son grand-frère, son pote de débauche. Elle n'aimerait pas le perdre. Alors elle resta là à réfléchir, devait-elle le laisser sortir ou au contraire devait telle le laisser enfermer pour son bien.

* * *

Et voila ce clôture ce chapitre sur cette question ^^. Vous aurez la suite bientôt ne vous inquiété pas. Alors ce chapitre vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je sais il y a beaucoup de dialogue et pour ne pas dire grand-chose mais ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition car les grand chapitres ne vont pas tarder a venir, et cela risque d'être mouvementer. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai finis celui là avant-hier donc le prochain devrais être poster d'ici samedi, dimanche. Je vous promet qu'il y aura du delena dans le prochain, du Damon/Genny ( j'aime bien l'amitié que j'ai crée entre eux ^^, je sais pas si vous ça vous plait ?! ), le retours des Orsini ne seras pas pour le prochain chapitre. On aura de leurs nouvelle bientôt croyez moi ^^

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Sosso**_ : Oh oui j'avais complètement oublié Rose, ce n'est pas faux en dirais un peu ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sais pas encore sur combien de chapitre vas s'étendre cette fiction mais une chose est sur c'est que j'ai de grand projet pour cette fiction mdrr ^^ J'pense certainement que j'en écrirais d'autres, enfaite j'écris surtout en fonction des épisodes, j'écris comme j'aurais aimer que ça ce passe enfaite. Sauf que pour cette fiction qui a la base était qu'un O.S je me suis laisser porté par l'inspiration, et je dois dire que jusqu'à la ça me plait pas mal ^^ Oui les Orsini son très remonté et leurs retour a Mystic Fall risque d'être très mouvementé ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Virginie06**_ : Je te l'accorde Damon enfermer ça devient un peu long, c'est pour cela que le prochain chapitre te plaira sans doute beaucoup plus. Je n'en dis pas plus. Jeremy aura son rôle a joué aussi, pour l'instant je pense que Stefan ne revient pas parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais ça va venir :) En tout cas merci pour ta review.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Genny semble très impulsif comme cela mais elle est finalement très réfléchis si elle libère Damon elle le fera pour de bonne raison et parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. On en sera plus sur ce sujet dans le prochain chapitre. Quand au sort que Bonnie a trouvé comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre, je vais le garder secret pendant un bon moment, sa arrivera comme une petit bombe qui surprendra sans doute beaucoup de monde ^^. Damon ne réfléchis plus vraiment, il a un plan bien définis et compte si tenir. Tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

_**I-R-E**_ : Non tu n'es pas inculte ^^ c'est pour cela que je l'ai précisez tout le monde ne connais pas tout les alcools ^^ J'ai mis la Poliakov parce que c'est l'une des vodkas que je préfère. Y a pas de soucis pour les prochaines traductions je le mettrais a côté. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence je voulais savoir ce qui vous convenais le mieux et si tu trouve ça plus pratique il y a pas de soucis. Je m'adapte à la demande mdrr ^^ Les Orsini font très peur comme ta pu le lire dans ce chapitre de nouveau, Damon l'ai connais très bien et nous en serrons plus sur comment ils ce sont rencontré dans les prochains chapitre. Oui Damon a trouvé une amie qui est peut être aussi impulsive que lui, mais a la fois très prévenante, sans compter qu'elle a un faible pour les soirées de débauche. Ils ont donc tout pour s'entendre. Et l'état d'Elena n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, je sais je te rassure pas :D. Elena va avoir un passage à vide. En attendant autant de pression, au bout d'un moment les nerfs lâche. On en sera plus dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

_**Helimoen**_ : Alors non, on ne reverra pas Klaus je trouve qu'ils ont pour le moment assez d'ennuis comme cela, et si Klaus revenais il s'en prendrait a Elena pour le sang alors je ne veux pas embrouiller trop les esprits. Déjà que cette histoire de Triplé n'est pas facile, refaire revenir les Originel ferai vraiment fouillis. Et n'étant pas très pour le couple Klaus/Caroline. (Je trouve que Caroline va mieux avec Tyler mais c'est mon avis personnel :)) Il m'ai pas évitant d'être inspiré les concernant tous les deux. Et les autres Originel je ne sais pas, mon Originel préféré étant Elijah je ne sais pas si il a vraiment ça place dans cette fiction mais comme les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrit on peut s'attendre a tout avec moi ^^. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.


	15. Liberté - Chapitre Thirteen

_**Chapitre Thirteen**_

_**- Liberté -**_

_( __C'est seulement quand on a tout perdu qu'on est libre de faire tout ce qu'on veut.__)_

Genny observa longuement Damon, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et encore moins de ses menaces. Ce qui pourrait paraitre étranges a n'importe qui. Tout le monde aurait peur d'un vampire de plus d'un siècle mais pas Genny, elle s'en fichait. La peur ne faisait plus partis de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps. Elle aimait le risque, le danger. Elle avait besoin d'adrénaline. Genny avait appris les rudiments de la magie avec sa mère, une femme qui était pour elle la personne la plus importantes à ses yeux mais cette mère qui lui avait tous appris était morte bien trop tôt. Elle l'avait laissée seule. Genny ce débrouillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait depuis son adolescence. Avant la mort de sa mère Genny était une fille plutôt timide, réservé et renfermer sur elle-même. Mais après le décès de sa mère, elle considérait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver, que peut importait le danger, peut importait les risques qu'elle prenait plus rien ne lui ferais peur car elle avait perdu son mentor, son pilier, sa mère tout simplement. Genny était une manipulatrice elle pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Elle buvait souvent, peut être trop, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle considérait sa vie comme une infime poussière dans l'univers. Elle aimait jouer avec sa vie, elle aimait le danger. En rencontrant Damon, elle avait tout de suite sus que quelques chose n'allait pas chez lui, qu'il soit un vampire elle s'en foutait royalement, elle ce foutait de cette stupide « règle » disant que les sorcières ne devaient pas être amis avec des vampires. Non elle avait tout de suite vus qu'il était brisé, comme si une partie de lui était morte, ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt ironique sachant que Damon était mort depuis un bon bout de temps. Et bizarrement elle c'était sentis moins seule, Damon était comme elle finalement, briser. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle c'était tant attaché a lui, parce qu'elle ce retrouvait en lui.

Genny observa Elena, une Elena qui tremblait comme une feuille, qui pleurait, pleurait et pleurait toujours. Quand elle était rentré dans le salon des Salvatore elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il ce passait quelques chose entre eux. Elle voyait bien a qu'elle point Elena semblait aimer Damon. C'était une humaine folle amoureuse d'un vampire. Genny aurait remarqué l'amour qu'elle lui portait a des kilomètres. Depuis toute petite elle avait cette facilité à lire en les gens, a les comprendre. Elle avait tout de suite lu en Damon, comprit la souffrance, le manque qu'il trimballait par tout avec lui. Et en voyant Elena elle pouvait voir a qu'elle point la jeune fille avait souffert et souffrait encore, a qu'elle point elle était fragile, a qu'elle point elle était amoureuse.

Ce fut Damon qui déconnecta Genny de ses penser.

_**- Oh je n'ai pas toute la journée.**_ Cria t-il plus qu'énerver

_**- Tu n'es pas en position de force Damon. Alors tu vas te détendre.**_ Lui répondu telle froidement en le fixant d'un regard noir.

Genny ce concentra, et lança son sort sous les crie d'Elena. La poussière blanche s'évapora lentement. Damon souria, il n'entendait même plus les crie ni les larmes qui s'écrasait sur les joue d'Elena. Il observa Genny avec un sourire malicieux. La poussière blanche finit par disparaitre totalement. Elena continuait de pleurer, de crier, d'hurler.

Elena n'en revenait pas Damon allait sortir, plus la poussière disparaissait plus Elena ce sentait partir et quand cette dernière disparue complètement et que Damon passa de l'autre coté de ce qui était autre fois une ligne. Une ligne qui le gardait en sécurité, qui le gardait en vie. Qui gardait l'homme qu'elle aimait en vie. Elena ne pouvait pas le croire, elle voulait ce réveillé, elle voulait que tout cela ne soit un cauchemar. Elle ferma énergiquement les yeux, et les rouvrit. Damon serrait Genny dans ses bras. Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elena tomba dans les pommes. Trop de pression, trop de stresse, trop angoisse. Elle avait lâché prise.

Damon n'avait même pas prêté attention a Elena, trop obnubilé par l'envie de sortie de cette maison qui le retenait prison depuis plusieurs jours. Ce ne fut que quand le corps de la jeune femme heurta le sol qui reprit conscience qu'elle ce tenait derrière lui. Il ce déplaça a vitesse vampirique a ses côté et la pris avec délicatesse dans ses bras pour aller la déposé tout aussi délicatement dans son véhicule.

_**- Ah c'est jeune, sa tourne de l'œil pour un rien.**_ Dit Genny en montant au coté de Damon dans la voiture.

Damon jetait un regard dans son rétroviseur centrale de temps en temps pour surveiller l'état d'Elena, il pouvait entendre son pouls, son cœur battre lentement. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas fait attention a elle, elle qu'il devait protéger, il avait faillis a sa mission. Il avait voulus quitter sa pension, mais maintenant qu'il était dehors il s'en voulait terriblement. Quand elle était rentrée dans la pension il avait remarqué ses cernes, son teint blafard, elle semblait encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Bonnie et Jeremy étaient enlacé dans le canapé devant une fille, il discutait de Caroline, de l'état plutôt alarmant d'Elena mais aussi et surtout de comment ils allaient tous faire pour vaincre les Orsini.

Les deux amoureux discutaient paisiblement quand ils entendirent la porte claquée s'ouvrant sur un Damon portant Elena dans ses bras. Bonnie vira de couleurs, elle savait ce que cela impliquait, elle savait que son heure avait sonné. Damon allait lui faire payer de l'avoir enfermer. Mais surtout elle ce demandait comment il avait pu sortir, et elle comprit en voyant une jeune femme entré derrière lui. Bonnie qui c'était lever d'un bond en voyant Damon s'approcha d'eux.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**_ Demanda telle avec agressivité.

Damon lui lança un regard qui tuerait n'importe qui sur place. Bonnie recula d'un pas ce qui fit bien rire Genny.

_**- Je te conseil ma très chère Willow de te la fermer !**_ Avait-il dit en montant dans la chambre d'Elena.

Genny souffla et ce présenta auprès de Jeremy et Bonnie. Jeremy n'avait pas bougé trop surpris mais surtout inquiet pour sa sœur pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Il savait que Damon était en colère contre sa petite amie et il ne voulait pas l'énerver davantage.

_**- Je m'appel Genny. Enchanté de te rencontré Bennett.**_ Dit Genny en leurs serrant la main. Genny ne ce gêna pas et s'avança vers la cuisine en ouvrant tout les placards pour chercher toute traces d'alcool ce qu'elle trouvait vite. Car Alaric avait laissé ses bouteilles de bourbon sous l'évier.

_**- Tu sais que ton sort ma pas mal pris la tête. J'ai du réfléchir longuement mais finalement c'était tout simple. **_Reprit t-elle en buvant une gorgée de bourbon grimaçant quand l'alcool coula dans sa gorge. _**C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce truc.**_

Bonnie et Jeremy la regardait comme si elle était folle. Bonnie la haïssait déjà. Cette fille débarquait après avoir libéré un vampire qui voudrait sans doute sa mort, et elle ce permettait de ce servir sans demander quoi que ce soit. Jeremy lui préférait ne rien dire, il sentait beaucoup trop de tension dans sa maison et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

_**- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu a conscience de ce que tu viens de déclencher ? **_Cria Bonnie excédé.

_**- Hey, oh. Détend toi je ne suis pas ta copine moi.**_ Dit Genny en posant sa bouteille sur la table, un regard mauvais. _**Puis c'est toi qui a déclenché une bombe vampirique pas moi. C'était incroyablement con d'enfermer un vampire comme Damon. Il est impulsif et caractériel il répond a tous les critères pour ne pas être enfermer. **_Reprit-elle en rebuvant une gorgée de bourbon.

Bonnie inspira un grand coup, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer ses nerfs.

_**- On le protégeait ! Il va mourir s'il reste dehors. Mais vu que tu a l'air d'être le genre de meuf à sauter dans ses draps tu n'a sans doute pas réfléchis a sa.**_ Lança Bonnie un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage.

Genny s'avança dangereusement de Bonnie, le doigt menaçant elle lui dit froidement.

_**- Je serais toi je ne me chercherais pas trop. Car comme je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas ton amie.**_ Dit telle bousculant Bonnie pour s'affaler sur le canapé sa bouteille de bourbon dans les mains. Elle poussa même le vise en allumant une cigarette ce qui eu le don de faire sortir Jeremy de son mutisme.

Jeremy s'avança vers elle, lui prit la cigarette des mains et alla la jeta dans l'évier.

_**- On ne fume pas chez moi.**_ Lui dis t-il en allant s'installer dans la cuisine aux coté de sa petite amie qui fixait avec colère Genny.

_Chambre d'Elena. _

Damon avait délicatement posé Elena dans son lit, il l'avait recouverte et lui avait donné son sang pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas dormir que c'était un simple malaise du a un surmenage. Il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Et s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés.

Elena avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle pouvait sentir un doit caresser sa joue. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ne ce soit pas Damon, elle voulait avoir rêvé, elle voulait qu'il soit toujours enfermer, qu'il ne soit pas autant au danger. Alors les yeux ouvrit les yeux difficilement un gout métallique dans la bouche. Du sang. Damon lui avait fait boire son sang, elle grimaça. A peine avait telle complètement ouvert les yeux qu'elle ce remit à pleurer.

_**- Je t'en pris Damon dis moi que tout cela est un cauchemar. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la. Je veux que tu sois toujours enfermé en sécurité.**_

Damon sécha ses larmes du bout de ses doigts et lui tendit le verre d'eau, qu'elle prit et bu d'une traite. Damon continue de passer délicatement ses doigts ses sa joue, il semblait torturé. Oui car il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait qu'elle soit dans cette état a cause de lui.

_**- Non ce n'est pas un cauchemar Elena. Je devais sortir, je me dois de régler mes comptes avec eux. **_

Elena s'asseyant dans son lit le regarda. Damon était assis a ses pied il la regardait avec son air torturé.

_**- Tu était en sécurité a la pension Damon. Comment…comment…fin**_ Bafouilla telle en sanglotant. _**Comment je vais faire pour te garder en sécurité.**_

Damon ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire de douleurs et peut être un peu de tristesse car il savait pertinemment ce qu'il l'attendait. Il savait que provoquer les Orsini n'allait pas être un jeu de tout repos. Mais il ce devait de la protégé elle, de venger son frère. Damon lui attrapa les mains, et les serras dans les siennes.

_**- Princesse, j'ai 173 ans je suis un vampire. Tu n'as pas a me protégé de quoi que ce soit.**_ Lui dit-il avec douceur, il avait plongé son regard bleuté dans ses yeux marrons. Il pouvait voir a qu'elle point elle était triste, vider de toutes énergies, il pourrait même dire qu'elle était malheureuse, malheureuse de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait dans la vie_**. C'est a moi de te protégé Elena. Tu ne gagneras ce combat, pas cette fois.**_

Elena tira Damon par les poignets pour qu'il ce mette à cote d'elle ce qu'il fit. Et elle ce blottit automatiquement dans ses bras. Appréciant ce moment, ce moment qu'il lui manquait tant. Damon lui manquait, la tendresse qu'il employait avec elle lui avait manqué. Elle le serra de toutes forces, laissant ses larmes couler.

Damon avait resserré ses bras autant d'elle. Bien sur qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il aimerait la revoir sourire, la revoir rire. Il aimerait qu'elle arrête de ce torturer, qu'elle aille mieux, et il comptait tout faire pour qu'elle retrouver le sourire, la vie qu'elle avait avant tout cela.

_**- Je ne pourrais pas Damon. **_Dit telle le serrant toujours plus contre elle. _**Je ne pourrais pas te perdre pas toi.**_ Reprit-elle en sanglotant. _**Je refuse de te perdre Damon, il en est hors de question. Stefan ne voudrais..**_Elle le sentit s'éloigner. Damon avait été ce refugié devant la fenêtre. Elena le regarda les yeux plein de larmes. Elle ce décida d'aller le rejoindre.

_**- Un jour faudra bien qu'on parle de lui Damon.**_

_**- Pour quoi faire Elena ? **_Dit t-il en tournant la tête vers elle la tristesse ce lisant dans ses irise bleuté. _**Les morts sont morts rien ne sert d'en reparler.**_

Elena lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à ce retourné, elle lui attrapa les poignets et le regarda avec tendresse.

_**- C'était ton frère Damon. C'était Steffy. Mais voilà c'était et ça ne seras plus.**_ Dit telle en pleurant de plus belle_**. Il n'est plus de ce monde Damon. Tu ne le ramèneras pas en le vengeant sachant pertinemment que tu y resteras. Je le sais, je sais que tu n'attends que ça. Que tu souffre, que t'es briser, qu'il te manque mais je t'en pris Damon réalise que ça ne te ramèneras pas ton frère. **_

Damon avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ferma les yeux, ce mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il attrapa le visage d'Elena entre ses mains, et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Ce séparant d'elle bien trop vite. Elena savait qu'il avait fait cela pour clôturer une conversation beaucoup trop douloureuse pour lui.

Damon ce dirigeait vers la porte quand Elena l'interpella.

_**- Damon.**_ Dit telle essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. _**Pourquoi voulais-tu m'hypnotiser tout a l'heure ? **_

_**- Pour savoir si tu mentais.**_ Dit t-il simplement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elena savait très bien qu'il mentait. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle n'avait plus la force de ce battre avec lui, elle n'avait plus la force de ce battre tout simplement. Elle aimerait retrouver sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'avant la mort de ses parents. Elle aimerait ne jamais être tombé amoureuse qui on changer sa vie a jamais. Elle aimerait ne pas aimer autant Damon, elle aimerait juste que tout redevienne normale. Si seulement elle savait ce que mijotait Damon. Elle alla s'installer dans son lit replié sur elle-même, laissant couler ses larmes.

_Salon des Gilbert. _

Damon venait de descendre, Jeremy c'était tout de suite mis devant Bonnie ce qui avait fait rire Genny qui commençait à avoir l'esprit embrumer par l'alcool. Damon s'avança vers Jeremy.

_**- Tu a conscience que tu es un humain et qu'il me faudrait moins d'une seconde pour t'envoyer chez les voisins ?**_ Demanda t-il simplement. _**Elena est en haut, elle est réveillé. **_Finit t-il.

Genny l'avait rejoint. Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains et bu.

_**- Alors Indiana Jones ou allons nous ?**_ Demanda Genny qui rigolait toute seule en regardant Damon d'un regard provoquant.

_**- Voir mon petit chien préféré.**_ Reprit Damon en ce dirigeant vers la porte Genny sur ses talons.

_**- Pourquoi vas-tu voir Tyler ? **_Ce risqua à demander Bonnie.

_**- Il a besoin de mon aide s'il veut garder Blondie en vie. **_Répondit-il simplement, claquant la porte une fois que Genny sur le perron de la demeure Gilbert

Bonnie resta à regarder Jeremy, elle s'attendait a qu'il lui saute au cou, qu'il veille la tuer, qu'il la menace, mais rien.

_**- C'était bizarre.**_ Dit-elle en alla dans les bras du cadet des Gilbert.

_**- Ben on ne va pas sans plaindre pour une fois ou il n'est pas exécrable.**_

Maison des Lockwood.

Caroline sortait de la douche, elle venait tout juste de s'habiller quand Damon suivit de Genny entrèrent dans la maison. Quand elle vu Damon, Caroline s'inquiéta, il avait pu sortir. Elle savait donc que les ennuis allaient revenir. Que Damon voudrais sans doute la tuer. Tyler arriva à vitesse vampire plaqué Damon contre le mur mais Damon le retourna avec une agilité et une facilité déconcertante.

_**- On ce calme le chiot.**_ Dit t-il tenant Tyler par le cou. Je viens vous aider.

Tyler ce calma, et Caroline alla rejoindre son canapé qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement. Tous les quatre s'installèrent dans le salon.

_**- Bon très bien. Tu sais que tu es inévitablement en danger Blondie ? **_

Caroline acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Tyler voulait en venir au fait, la présence de Damon l'insupportait au plus au point.

_**- Que veux-tu ?**_ Demanda t-il.

_**- Faut que tu sortes de chez toi Blondie. En restant enfermer ici tu rentre dans leurs jeux. C'est ce qu'ils attendaient de toi, que tu ais peur et que tu reste la comme un bébé vampire apeurer. **_

_**- Oui et si je sors je l'ai défie. Ils auront encore plus envie de me tuer.**_ Dit enfin Caroline les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_**- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je vais régler ce problème. A l'heure actuelle ils ont quitté la ville mais ils doivent avoir une taupe en ville, quelqu'un d'hypnotiser pour leur dire quand je pointerais le bout de mon nez. Ce que je vais m'empresser de faire.**_ Reprit Damon un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. _**Je vais sauver tes petites fesses mais a une condition. Que tu me rendes un petit service sans en dire un mot à Elena. **_

Caroline le dévisagea, qu'est ce qu'elle avait que Damon ne pouvait pas faire seule. Cela l'inquiétait particulièrement surtout qu'elle ne devait pas en parler à sa meilleure amie. Mais elle savait aussi que Damon était sans doute le seul capable de la sortir de là, il était le seul a les connaître, le à pouvoir faire quelques choses.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai bien aimez mon chapitre ^^. C'est celui que je préfère depuis que Damon es enfermer. C'est vrai qu'il était tant qu'il sorte.

Alors celons vous qu'est ce qu'il va demander a Caroline ? Bon j'avoues le moment delena est court. En vérité je pensais le faire plus long puis je me suis dis que pour le moment c'était un début ^^.

Je répondrais a vos review sur le prochain chapitre. Qui ne devrait certainement pas tarder non plus.

* * *

SPOILERS

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai regardé l'épisode 16 hier et je l'ai trouvé bof. Je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensez vous mais hormis la bagarre avec Caroline je ne l'ai pas trouvé terrible. J'espere que le 17 relèveras un peu le niveau.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre seras là dans les jours a venirs :) Bisous à tous. Bonne rentré pour c'eux qui reprennent les cours lundi


	16. Evacuer - Chapitre Fourteen

_**Chapitre Fourteen**_

_**- Evacuer -**_

_( Peut-être que c'est ça, la vie. Une succession de mauvais hasards. Ca résume plutôt bien la situation._

_Quels sens de l'humour elle a, la souffrance ... )_

_Maison des Lockwood_

_**- Je ne peux pas faire ça. **_Dit Caroline en ce levant.

Non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle pouvait faire une chose pareille. Même contre ça propre sécurité elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareil. Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux, elle tournait en rond dans son salon. Sous les rires de Genny, sous le regard soucieux de son petit-ami et sous le regard sincère de Damon. Ce fut lui qu'il l'arrêta en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

_**- Blondie ! STOP !**_ Dit-il à son tourd en la regardant dans les yeux. _**J'ai emmené les Orsini dans vos vie, je suis responsable de la mort de Stefan, je suis responsable de ton état actuelle. Et si je ne fais rien, ils te tueront Caroline. Ils s'en foutent complètement de qui tu peux connaitre, de qui tu ais. Ils sont les meilleures dans la dissimulation, dans la torture, dans le mensonge. Je sais pour qu'elle raison ils me cherchent, pour qu'elle raison ils ont tué Stefan. Je vais régler ce problème maintenant tu dois me promettre de faire ce que je te demande. Dis-toi que tu ne le fais pas pour moi.**_

Caroline le regard dans les yeux, elle avait le regard triste. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de faire une telle chose, si le moment venus elle serait capable de le faire.

_**- Moi je le ferais.**_ Finit par dire Tyler en ce levant pour serrer Caroline dans ses bras._** Je le ferais Damon, mais sache bien que je ne le fait pas pour toi. Tu vas la sortir de là ?**_

_**- Oui.**_ Répondit simplement Damon. _**Sort Caroline reprend ta vie je sais ce que je fais.**_ Finit t-il avant de faire un signe a Genny pour qu'elle sorte.

Damon savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait aussi ou tout cela allait le conduire mais après tout il s'en fichait, il savait ce qu'il risquait, ce que cela allait lui couter. Il les connaissait extrêmement bien, il savait mieux que personne qu'en les provoquant, qu'en jouant avec eux il ne gagnerait certainement pas. Mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen de les atteindre. Raphaëlo voulait jouer très bien il allait jouer et peux importe l'énergie, la douleur, la souffrance il ce battrait jusqu'à « l'échec et mat ».

Damon allait sortir quand Caroline l'interpella en lui posant une question, une question qui remuait le passé, un passé que Damon aurait préféré oublier.

- _**Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi ta tué leurs sœur ?**_

Damon ce retourna lentement lançant à Caroline sont regard provocateur.

_**- Et pourquoi pas ?**_ Dit-il avant de sortir.

Il n'était pas prêt a en parler, il n'était pas prêt a faire éclater là vérité, il ne devait pas le dire. Cela sera sa carte « joker » quand tous ses plans partiront en sucette, quand le contrôle des choses lui échapperait.

Damon s'installa au volant. Genny assise sur le siège passager le regarda avec insistance.

_**- Quoi ?**_ Demanda t-il en regardant la route.

_**- Que mijotes-tu Indiana Jones ?**_ Demanda telle en rigolant.

_**- T'arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Appel moi Dracula je préfère.**_ Lui répondit-il avec son sourire ironique.

_**- Tu change de sujet Damon ! **_

_**- Et toi tu me soule !**_ Reprit t-il en tournant le volume son de sa voiture.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Cela faisait un moment que Jeremy entendait sa sœur sangloté dans sa chambre, il voulait aller la voire mais Bonnie lui avait dis de laisser cette dernière un peu seul. Jeremy s'inquiétait des événements à suivre, Damon était libre, libre de détruire des vies, de détruire sa sœur. Il était libre de faire des choses sous l'impulsivité, il était libre de provoquer les Orsini, il était libre de provoquer sa propre mort. Jeremy n'avait jamais réellement porté Damon dans son cœur, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus, et surtout il savait que si Damon venait à mourir sa sœur ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Jeremy avait la tête de posé sur les genoux de sa petite amie, perdu dans ses pensée qu'il ne fit même pas attention à la présence du fantôme de Stefan. Ce qui lui fallut un sursaut, Jeremy posa la main sur son cœur, il avait eu peur. Et Bonnie ce posa des questions.

- Tu m'as foutus la trouille ! Dit-il dans le vide.

Bonnie le regarda, elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait pas pensé au fantôme.

_**- J'ai rien fait.**_ Dit-elle quelque peut surprise

_**- Pas toi, Stefan !**_ Reprit-il

Bonnie acquis ça d'un mouvement de tête. Stefan c'était « assis » sur la table basse en face de Jeremy.

_**- Désolé. **_Dit Stefan. _**Tu dois parler a Damon, je, fin tu a compris nous devons parler a Damon.**_ Reprit-il avant de disparaitre.

Jeremy ce laissa retomber sur les genoux de Bonnie en soufflant.

_**- Il est repartis. Je vais devoir aller voir Monsieur Damon Salvatore.**_ Reprit Jeremy avec lassitude.

_Chambre d'Elena Gilbert_

Elena pleurait, elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps, elle savait que Damon lui mentait, qu'il jouait sans doute a un jeu dangereux. Elle devrait lui courir après, lui prouvé qu'elle l'aimait, le poussé à abandonner chacun de ces projets car elle était là. Mais elle n'en avait plus la force, elle était mal, vide, triste. Triste parce qu'elle n'avait pas choisis cette vie, triste parce que elle savait pertinemment que Damon prenait des risques, triste parce qu'il refusait de ce livrer à elle. Il refusait de lui parler, il refusait de parler de ça tristesse, de ce vider la tête. Quand elle lui parlait elle avait tout le temps l'impression de c'heurté à un mur de béton, un mur impénétrable. Et chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une petite fissure elle voyait cette dernière ce refermer tout aussi vite. Il y avait même de fois ou elle ne le reconnaissait pas, il était si éteint parfois, qu'elle avait cette impression de ce retrouver face a un étranger.

Elena n'y arrivait plus, elle n'arrivait plus a faire comme si tout allait bien, elle n'arrivait plus à porter le monde à bout de bras, elle n'arrivait plus a sortir ses amies de ce gouffre qui les envahissait tout le temps. Elle était le déclencheur de tout cela, elle avait fait entrer les vampires dans leurs vie a tous, même si une partie d'elle savait qu'il aurait finit par entrer dans sa vie. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de la souffrance, de la tristesse, de la peine, de la mort dans lequel ils baignent tous. Alors oui elle voulait lâcher prise, y a même certaine fois ou elle aimerait quitter ce monde, quitter ce monde qui c'était beaucoup trop éloigné de la vie qu'elle voulait, de la vie qu'elle voulait pour ses amies, pour son frère. Mais elle ne faisait que d'y penser, elle ne pouvait pas quitter volontairement ce monde, pas en laissant son frère, ses amies seuls, ils avaient besoin d'elle. Alors elle ce raccrochait a ses souvenirs, aux éclats de rire de son frère, de ses amies, de Damon. Aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses parents, elle ce raccrochait a tout ce qui pouvait encore là maintenir en vie, elle ce battait contre elle-même, contre cette partie d'elle qui voudrait tout laisser tomber. Quitter ce monde, quitter tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire. Elle ce battait tout les jours, et elle en eu assez. Elle préféra laisser couler ses larmes, évacuer cette tristesse, cette douleurs, elle ce leva et alla s'installer dans sa salle de bain, sur le carrelage froid. Elle en avait assez, ça suffisait sa souffrance lui bouffait la vie, elle voulait que cette souffrance la quitte, qu'elle lâche son corps fatigué, son corps vider de toute énergie, de toute envie de ce battre.

Damon était dans sa voiture aux coté de Genny, il ne l'écoutait pas déblatéré cela l'ennuyait. Il réfléchissait, il réfléchissait à un plan intelligent, un plan qui ne mettrait pas en danger tous c'eux qui l'entourait. Il regarda Genny, cette fille était son allier, et peut être sa meilleure amie après tout.

Damon poussa la porte de la maison des Gilbert suivit de prêt par Genny qui rigolait a ses propres blagues. Il entra et s'arrêta d'un coup, Genny ne faisant pas attention lui rentra dedans.

_**- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? **_Lui demanda telle.

Mais Damon avait déjà filé a vitesse vampirique au premier, il défonça littéralement la porte de la salle de bain, et ce qu'il vu lui glaça le sang. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Elena, lui retirant la lame des mains. Elle ne le regardait même pas, elle avait le regard vide, elle ce laissa faire. Damon lui fit avaler son sang avant de lui servir un verre d'eau pour faire passer le gout métallique du sang. Après cela il s'installa a ses cote et la serra dans ses bras. La voir dans cette état le rendait malade, elle était dans cette état par sa faute, par la faute des vampires. Stefan et lui avait emmené les vampires dans sa vie, tout cela étaient de leurs fautes. Il la berça calmement. Elena ne pleurait même plus, elle n'avait plus de larmes, elle était juste vide, vider de sa joie de vivre, vider de son envie de ce battre, vider d'elle-même.

_**- Je suis tellement désolé ma princesse.**_ Lui dit-elle resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait dit cela avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix.

Damon lui releva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_**- Elena, je peux te retiré cette douleurs que tu ressens.**_ Reprit-il avec cette même tristesse.

Elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, puis elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_**- Ce ne sera qu'une illusion. Qu'un tissu de mensonges**_. Lui dit telle la voix d'énouer d'émotions en ce blottissant contre lui. Juste ne t'en vas pas.

Damon embrassa le haut de son crane et resta avec elle sur le carrelage froid jusqu'à qu'elle ne s'endorme puis il alla la déposer calmement dans son lit avant de descendre.

_Salon des Gilbert._

Bonnie et Jeremy restait à observer Genny qui c'était endormis sur le canapé. Bonnie eu envie de la jeter à la porte mais elle savait que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de titiller Damon.

Damon s'installa avec eux dans la cuisine.

_**- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**_ Demanda Jeremy n'ayant pas compris pourquoi Damon était monté aussi vite à l'étage.

Damon attrapa une bouteille de bourbon et le regarda en secouant légèrement la tête.

_**- On pourrait tirer sur votre maison que vous ne vous apercevrait même pas. **_Dit t-il en buvant une grande gorgée de son alcool préféré.

Jeremy fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

_**- Ne te creuse pas trop les méninges petit Gilbert !**_ Reprit Damon avec ironie. _**Bon j'ai réglé mon affaire avec Caroline. Je vais rester ici ce soir, quand à Genny elle reste ici aussi. Elle s'occupera d'Elena demain quand je ne serais pas là.**_

_**- On peut s'occuper d'Elena. **_Reprit Bonnie

_**- Je ne crois pas !**_ Répondit simplement Damon en levant les yeux aux ciels.

_**- Si quand tu t'ais barré on a sus s'occuper d'elle.**_

Damon lâcha sa bouteille et plaqua Bonnie contre le mur.

_**- A oui vraiment ? C'est pour cela qu'elle s'ouvrait les veines justes au dessus de votre tête et qu'aucun de vous n'à bouger ?**_ Lui dit t-il avec colère.

Jeremy blêmit, Bonnie ce décomposa. Ils n'avaient pas prêter attention à la souffrance d'Elena, Bonnie avait dit à Jeremy, qu'elle devait être seule. Elle n'aurait pas du, elle aurait du laisser Jeremy s'occuper de sa sœur.

_**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant vous allez faire ce je vous demande sinon crois moi je vous rendrais plus docile.**_ Reprit-il en la lâchant

_**- Et tu vas confier ma sœur à une sorcière qui picole autant que toi !**_ Intervint Jeremy. _**Il en est hors de question ! **_

_**- Elle picole peut être autant que moi mais au moins avec elle je suis sur que ta sœur resteras en vie. Ce qui n'ais pas le cas quand je la laisse avec vous. **_

Jeremy pouffa mais lâcha l'affaire il ne voulait pas énerver Damon plus qu'il ne semblait l'être. Il regardait Damon quand Stefan apparut derrière ce dernier. Ce qui lui valut un sursaut.

_**- Quoi ta vue un fantôme ?**_ Demanda Damon en rigolant.

_**- Oui ton frère est derrière toi !**_ Lança Jeremy.

Damon leva les yeux aux ciels, alla chercher sa bouteille de bourbon.

_**- Comme si la journée n'était pas assez pourris. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Il ne peut pas rester mort comme tout le monde.**_ Reprit Damon sans aucune émotion.

_**- Dis lui que je sais ce qu'il prépare et que je suis d'accord avec cela.**_

Jeremy arqua un sourcil.

_**- Il dit qu'il sait ce que tu prépare et qu'il est d'accord avec ça. Mais de quoi vous parlez ?**_ Demanda Jeremy.

_**- Quand tu seras majeur tu comprendras. Et je tiens a te signalez que je ne parle de rien avec personne.**_ Lui répondit simplement Damon.

_**- Mais dis lui une autre chose. Dis lui qu'il doit lui dire qu'il l'aime, elle a besoin de lui. Dis lui que je le savais et qu'il ne doit plus la considéré comme ma copine. Elena était amoureuse de lui bien avant que je vienne à mourir. Dis lui qu'il lâche prise sur ses émotions, qu'il ne pourra pas tout contrôler. **_

Jeremy hocha la tête et répéta tout ce que lui avait dis Stefan. Damon ce contenta de boire, sans regarder personne, il fixait simplement sa bouteille.

_**- Je contrôle toujours tout Stefan. Toujours.**_

* * *

Et voila ce chapitre est fini. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Je sais que l'idée qu'Elena face ce qu'elle a fait peut paraitre pour beaucoup complètement égoïste. Alors j'ai une explication, et voila pourquoi je l'ai écrit. Je voulais montrer qu'on ne peut pas vivre autant d'épreuve sans un moment ou un autre craquer, quand le vase est trop plein sa déborde. C'est une humaine qui plus ai semble très sensible, donc tout humain craquerait et c'est pour cela que j'ai intégré ce que moi j'appel un « passage à vide ». Maintenant je ne dis pas que cela est la solution loin de là, je sais que y a certaine fois je pars dans les extrêmes. Mais là c'était vraiment pour montrer à qu'elle point elle était mal. En tout cas malgré sa j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

_**Réponses aux réviews**_

_**Minimun**_ : Ben écoute ouais le 17 semble pas mal, on verra bien demain. C'est sur que ça va faire du bien du delena comme tu le dis même si c'est des scènes hot on s'en fou ON VEUX DU DELENA : ) Ahahaha on en seras plus dans les prochains chapitre ^^ je ne dis rien :) Ben pose tes question j'y répondrais avec plaisir :) En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Virginie06**_ : Oui il est enfin sortie, heureusement parce que je pense que vous commenciez a en avoir marre et moi je commençais a être en manque d'inspiration :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous.

_**Memel**_ : Ah oui vas valoir attendre encore un moment avant de savoir ce qu'il cache :) En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Comme ta pu le lire dans le chapitre 15, Genny la fait sortir mais cela ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'idiot, elle tient a Damon, et n'a pas l'intention de le quitter comme tu peux le voir, elle le suit un peu partout. Elle réfléchie, et sait pertinemment ce qu'elle fait même si elle semble bourré tout le temps :) En tout cas j'espère que c'est deux chapitre ton plus. Merci pour ta review, bisous.


	17. Début des Opération - Chapitre Fifteen

_**Chapitre Fifteen**_

_**- Début des opérations -**_

(_ Certaines personnes sont juste briser émotionnellement _)

Damon avait passé la nuit aux cotés d'Elena. Cette dernière c'était agitée, avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit alors Damon était entré dans sa tête pour la faire rêver, rêver d'un monde meilleure. Un monde ou elle retrouvait toute les personnes qu'elle aimait, un monde sans vampire, sans monde sans violence, sans mort. Un monde ou il n'y avait qu'elle et ses proches. Cela l'avait apaisé, elle c'était calmer et avait finit la nuit dans les bras de Damon un sourire sur les lèvres. Le vampire ne supportait pas de la voir si mal, si blesser, si détruite. Il voudrait juste revoir ce sourire qui illuminait une pièce, cette joie de vivre et cette envie inégalable qu'elle avait de ce battre. Mais tout cela c'était éteint, il l'avait éteint. Il ce sentait coupable, il l'avait emmené dans un trou sans fond, il l'avait fait plonger avec lui. Il devait la sortir de là, il devait l'aider à retrouver cette lumière qui brillait autre fois dans ses yeux.

Elena ce réveilla doucement, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ce sentait mal, elle aurait préféré continuer de rêver, continuer de dormir, ne jamais être rattraper par la réalité. Car la réalité l'a rattrapa Damon était a ses cotés elle pouvait sentir son bras l'entourant, elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Il était dehors, ses amies étaient toujours en danger, l'homme qu'elle aimait était à présent en danger. Oui la réalité la rattrapa beaucoup trop vite.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et s'installa en tailleur dans son lit pour regarder Damon, un regard triste, un regard vide. C'était ça vide, voila ce qui caractérisait le mieux sa vie, vide, le néant complet, la mort l'entourant. C'était une évidence elle était condamner à voir mourir toute les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle sentait la tristesse englober tout son être. Damon lui caressa doucement le bras.

_**- Elena, il faut que l'on parle.**_ Dit-il calmement la regardant des les yeux, tout en continuant de caresser son bras avec tendresse.

_**- Pour quoi faire Damon ? Dis le moi ? Que veux-tu entendre ? **_Lui dit-elle en le regardant les larmes coulant le long de sa joue._** Plus rien n'a d'importance, notre vie est noir, un gouffre, un gouffre sans fond. On à beau tout faire pour s'en sortir nous sommes toujours attiré vers le fond. Je pensais que tout serait finit après le départ des Originels, après la mort plus que douloureuse de Stefan. **_Elena le vit ce redresser à l'énonciation du prénom de son frère._** Il est mort, comme plein d'autres. Comme tous les autres et comme toi bientôt. Tu sais pendant un bon moment je t'en voulais, au que oui je t'en voulais. Je t'en voulais de ne pas te battre, de ne pas faire en sorte d'éviter ce qui semble être inévitable puis j'ai finis par comprendre. J'ai finis par comprendre pour qu'elle raison tu ne voulais plus te battre, pour qu'elle raison t'avait tout laissé tomber et pour qu'elle raison tu attendais cette confrontation qui te couterais ta vie. **_Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la main de Damon caressant sa joue._** J'ai compris que tu n'avais plus rien qui te retenait sur cette terre et qui t'en voudrais Damon après tout n'importe qui voudrais mourir, en finir, sentir la dernière lueur de vie quitter son corps, n'importe qui ne demanderais que ça. Je ne t'en veux plus mais je ne serrais pas là, ce jours là, j'ai beau me dire « hé Elena tu a tellement l'habitude de les enterrer que bientôt tu n'en souffriras plus » mais ce n'ai qu'une illusion, ça ferra toujours aussi mal. Alors cette fois je ne serais pas là, je ne te verrais pas mourir, je ne t'enterrais pas en disant a tout le monde à qu'elle point je t'ai aimé, a qu'elle point je t'aime, a qu'elle point ta changer ma vie. A qu'elle point tu étais génial. Non je ne serais pas la Damon. Je refuse d'avoir à faire ça une nouvelle fois. **_Elena était en larmes, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pleurer.

Damon lui attrapa le poignet pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant de douces paroles à l'oreille. Jusqu'à qu'elle ce calme.

_**- Ca ira ma princesse. Ca ira crois moi, tout cela serra bientôt terminer. **_Dit-il en lui relevant la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Les yeux d'Elena était cerné, vide et triste. Il rapprocha doucement son visage du siens et y déposa un doux baiser puis il ce recula pour la regarder.

Elena le fixait dans les yeux, puis elle rapprocha son visage du siens pour l'embrasser, un baiser tendre, amoureux plein de sentiments. Elle laissait échapper tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ce baiser. Elle s'installa a califourchon sur lui, elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait c'est pour cela qu'il la laissa faire. Leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionner. Elena laissa courir ses mains sous le t-shirt de Damon, parcourant son torse musclé. Damon lui retira son t-shirt, Elena ce retrouvai donc en soutien-gorge devant lui. Damon savait que ce qu'ils allaient faire seraient une erreur de plus sur son palmarès mais il ne préféra pas y penser. Ils voulaient oublier ce perdre corps et âmes, ils voulaient trouver une passerelle de bonheur, d'espoir, d'amour, de plaisir dans ce monde qu'ils détestaient tout les deux. Elena lui retira son t-shirt, elle recaptura ces lèvres. Il retourna la situation ce retrouvant à présent au dessus d'elle. Il laissa ses lèvres effleurer la peau de celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Il lui embrassa le cou, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elena ce cambra. Le remontant pour sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de lui.

_Salon des Gilbert_

Bonnie et Jeremy étaient réveiller depuis le petit matin, il était 10h30 cela faisait au moins trois bonne heures qu'ils étaient réveiller. Ils n'avaient pas très bien dormis après la révélation de Damon sur le fait qu'Elena c'était ouvert les veines au dessus de leurs tête sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Puis pour compléter cela une étrangère dormait sur leurs canapé et cela les perturbaient aussi. Ils c'étaient donc lever tôt. Ils étaient à présent dans leurs cuisine, quand des bruits ce firent entendre aux premier. Jeremy ouvrit de grands yeux regardant Bonnie comme pour la supplier de lui dire qu'il rêvait. Mais une jeune femme lui confirma le contraire en entra dans la cuisine comme si elle était chez elle.

_**- Et ben ça semble être torride en haut. Y en a qu'on de la chance.**_ Dit Genny en ce servant du café.

_**- Je t'en pris c'est de ma sœur que tu parle.**_ Ce braqua Jeremy.

_**- Rooh c'est bon. Elle ne sort pas d'un couvant ta frangine. **_Reprit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

_**- J'hallucine tu connais autre chose que le bourbon toi**_ ? Lança Bonnie avec un sourire mauvais pour changer de sujet.

Genny ne releva même pas, elle prit sa tasse de café et retourna sur le canapé ou elle avait passé la nuit. Elle ce permit d'allumer la télé et ne calcula même pas les remarques de ses deux colocataires.

_Maison des Lockwood._

Caroline avait prit la grande décision de sortir, Damon avait sans doute raison. En restant enfermer chez elle, elle leurs donnait raison, en vivant sa vie elle leur prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas peur même si elle transpirait la peur, l'angoisse. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, Tyler l'avait sortie du lit, il l'avait presque mis dans la douche.

Elle ce trouvait devant la porte prête à faire son sac quand son portable la fit sursauter.

_**- Bonnie tu m'as fait peur **_! Dit telle en tenant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour avoir ses deux mains de libre.

_**- Excuse-moi Caroline. Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de tes nouvelle je suis désolé. **_Répondit Bonnie timidement.

_**- Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie sa vas, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai décidé de sortir, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester enfermer pour les siècles à venir chez moi. **_

_**- C'est une idée de Damon ça ?**_

_**- Oui il est bizarre en ce moment, ou pourrais même dire qu'il est sociable. **_Reprit Caroline en grimaçant toute seule. _**Ouais non comme même pas.**_ Dit telle en rigolant.

_**- Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre rire Car'.**_ Répondit Bonnie. _**J'aurais un petit service à te demander.**_

_**- Dis toujours.**_

_Maison des Gilbert_

Bonnie savait que ce qu'elle venait de demander a Caroline allait poser beaucoup de question, allait être compliqué a exécutez mais elle devait le faire.

_**- MAIS TES MALADE ?**_ Cria Caroline à l'autre bout du fils. _**Tu m'explique comme je fais une chose pareille moi ? Je lui dis « hey Damon, tu m'excuseras mais Bonnie a besoin d'un peu de ton sang pour je ne sais qu'elle sort. » Ta envie qu'il m'arrache la tête ?**_

_**- Car' crois moi, j'en ai vraiment besoin.**_

_**- Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais si t'ai obligé de venir me récupéré en morceau je t'en préviens tu pourras t'en prendre qu'a toi. **_Répondit Caroline en soufflant. B_**on allez je te laisse je vais ESSAYER d'exécuter ta mission.**_

_**- Merci Car' a bientôt bisous. **_Reprit Bonnie avant que la vampiresse ne raccroche.

Bonnie déposa son portable sur la table. Jeremy la regardai d'incompréhension.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Jer je sais ce que je fais**_. Lui dit Bonnie en allant l'embrasser puis fila dans sa chambre.

Elena et Damon descendirent dans un silence religieux. Jeremy les attendaient les bras croisé dans la cuisine. Damon alla dire bonjour a Genny puis alla ce servir un verre de bonjour ce qui fit rappliquer Genny dans la cuisine en quatrième vitesse. Jeremy lança un regard noir à Damon mais serra de toutes ses forces sa sœur dans ses bras.

Damon servit Genny, qui s'installa à ses cotes.

_**- Sayais tu trouve sa moins dégueulasse ?**_ Lui demanda t-il.

_**- Non c'est juste qu'il y a pas de vodka dans cette baraque donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. **_Dit t-elle en buvant son verre d'une traite grimaçant par la même occasion.

_**- Elena aujourd'hui Genny vas rester avec toi. Vous aller pouvoir vous faire des tresse ou vous racontez vos secret je m'en fou. J'ai des choses à régler.**_ Lui dit t-il.

Elena qui était toujours dans les bras de Jeremy hocha tout simplement la tête. Après avoir finis son verre Damon passa a cote de Genny, lui empoignant le bras. La trainant jusqu'à dehors. Une fois sur le perron il la lâcha.

_**- Tu ne la lâche pas d'une semelle est-ce que c'est claire ?**_

_**- Oui, patron.**_ Dit telle en rigolant.

_**- Genny il lui arrive quelque chose je t'arrache le cœur.**_ Lui dit-il avec un regard noir.

_**- Je t'ai dis oui. Maintenant dégage ! Je m'occupe d'elle. **_

Damon lui lança un dernier regard avant de disparaitre. Il avait confiance en Genny, il savait qu'elle prendrait soin d'Elena. Il pouvait maintenant allez faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment provoquer les Orsini, les forcer a ce montrer, les forcer a revenir. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils devaient être retournés en Italie.

_Mystic Grill_

Le Mystic Grill n'était pas tout a fais vide mais peut de personnes étaient là, il était encore tot, il y avait trois, quatre alcoolique accrocher au bar, quelques jeunes qui jouaient au billard et quelques mère de famille qui parlaient de leurs bambin. Damon alla au bar ce commanda un verre de bourbon, il fit appeler Matt qui mit peu de temps a pointer son nez.

_**- Damon.**_ Dit t-il surprit de le voir.

_**- Oui je sais Donovan, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai besoin de renseignement. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu verrais tout les jours, qui ne quitteraient pas une place bien précise et qui ne commanderais jamais rien ? Allez Donovan on réfléchis.**_

Après quelques instant de réflexions Matt lui indiqua un jeune homme qui ce tenait en retrait dans le noir, il était assis sur une chaise et fixait Damon. Damon ne prit même pas la peine de remercier Matt. Il alla directement à la rencontre du jeune homme, Damon lui donnait une vingtaine d'année.

_**- Pff ils devaient les prendre encore plus jeune. **_Dit-il pour lui-même en s'approchant du jeune homme

_**- Je suis sur que tu me cherchais !**_ Dit t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, s'installant sur une chaine face au jeune homme.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation.

_**- Très bien**_. Dit Damon plongeant son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme ses yeux ce dilatèrent et le jeune fut couper de toute réalité. _**Tu vas appeler les trois abrutis qui ton hypnotiser, leurs dirent que tu m'as trouvé. Tu ne leurs diras pas que tu a vus la blonde qui ton demander de surveiller aussi. Tu ne l'a verras pas, même si elle te passe devant les yeux. Maintenant tu vas transmettre ce message Fernando : Quando sei tornato amico moi, mi dicono che ti paga da bere.**__ (Quand tu seras de retour mon ami, préviens moi je te payerai un verre.)_

Puis le jeune homme répéta et Damon retourna au bar, ou il bu son verre, en recommandant un autre.

Caroline passa la porte du Mystic Grill, elle était presque sur de trouver Damon Salvatore a sa place habituel entrain de boire, et elle ne ce trompa pas. Elle prit sa seringue de verveine et la cacha dans sa manche avant de s'approcher de Damon. Elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance.

_**- Blondie a retrouver la sortie de chez elle. BRAVO sa demande un verre ça. **_Dit t-il avec son sourire ironique qui tapait sur les nerfs de Caroline.

_**- Damon je peux te parler dans les toilettes s'il te plait ? **_

_**- Ecoute moi ma belle, toi et moi c'est plus possible. **_

Caroline leva les yeux aux ciels avant de le tirer par le bras de sa main libre. Damon la suivit a contre cœur, mais il pouvait bien faire cela pour elle, si elle avait quelque chose a lui dire c'était qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Caroline l'attendit et lui planta sa seringue de verveine avant qu'il n'ai le temps de voir le coup passer. Elle referma la porte des toilettes, et remplis la seringue du sang de Damon avant de le laisser la et de disparaitre le plus vite possible.

_Maison des Gilbert. _

Elena était dans sa chambre, elle était accompagnée de Genny qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même avec Damon. Ca avait été plus fort que tout raisonnement, dans ses bras a ce moment la elle c'était sentis mieux. Comme si plus rien ne pouvais l'atteindre mais ce moment était passé et maintenant elle ce retrouvait avec la jeune femme qui avait laissé Damon sortir. Cette même fille qu'elle avait détestée a la seconde même ou elle l'avait vu.

_**- Comment vous pouvez vivre dans cette ville ?**_ Demanda Genny en ce couchant sur le dos, dans le lit d'Elena

_**- Je ne comprends pas.**_ Répondit Elena en s'installant a ses coté.

_**- Ben je veux dire c'est mort ici de ce que j'en ai vus. New York est bien mieux**_. Reprit Genny en ce redressant.

Elena ce contenta d'hocher les épaules comme simples réponses.

_**- Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens.**_

_**- Je ne pense pas !**_ Répondit Elena en ce braquant.

_**- J'ai perdu ma mère j'étais d'une adolescente, moi père était un alcoolique trop violent il n'a jamais compté dans ma vie. Quand ma mère est morte elle ma laissé seule face a moi-même, j'ai du me débrouiller pour me sortir de la dépression. Et me battre parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurai voulus pour moi.**_ Dit Genny avec émotions. _**Certes j'ai légèrement changé de voix, jouant avec ma vie comme on jouerait au bille, j'ai manipulé énormément de gens. Puis j'ai compris que plus rien ne me ferais de mal, que plus rien ne pourrais m'attendre car j'avais tout perdu. **_

_**- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ?**_ Demanda simplement Elena

_**- Pour que tu arrête de te méfier de moi. J'ai fait sortir Damon car je lui devais un service. Mais contrairement a ce que tu peux croire je sais ce que je fais, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Les sorcières sont toujours d'une aide importante.**_

_**- Pour quoi tu lui devais un service ? **_

_**- Il m'a sauvé la vie.**_ Répondit simplement Genny en buvant une gorgée de la bouteille qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle.

_**- Comment ça ? **_

_**- C'était un jour d'orage, il pleuvait énormément. Je suis allé dans un bar ou il était, on a énormément bu ensemble, danser puis il voulait me ramener j'ai refusé. Il m'a suivit et j'ai eu un accident, il m'a sauvé.**_ Reprit Genny en donnant sa bouteille à Elena.

Elena fut surpris que Damon est sauvé la vie a quelqu'un pendant cette période douloureuse qu'a été l'acceptation de la mort de son frère. Elle attrapa la bouteille et bu une longue gorgée manquant de s'étouffer par la même occasion.

_**- Ta vue c'est infecte ! Je n'arrête pas de le dire a Damon mais y a rien à faire.**_ Reprit Genny en rigolant.

Elena souria, en rendant la bouteille à Genny.

_**- T'es amoureuse n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda Genny avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elena hocha la tête.

_**- Il t'aime aussi tu sais, ça ce voit. Je ne suis pas forte en relation amoureuse mais ça je peux te le dire.**_ Dit Genny en serrant Elena dans ses bras. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Salon des Gilbert. _

Caroline était arrivée, elle n'avait pas sonné, elle était rentré et avait déposé la seringue sur la table.

_**- IL VA ME TUER !**_ Dit telle.

_**- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. **_

_**- C'est pour quoi faire ?**_ Demanda Caroline en s'installant face a Bonnie.

_**- Pour quelque chose.**_ Répondit cette dernière un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

_Mystic Grill _

Damon venait de ce réveillé. Il en avait après Caroline, cette dernière venait de le piquer il était scotcher. Il n'avait pas vu le cou venir. Il ce dépêcha donc de repartir pour la maison des Gilbert ou il était sur de trouver la jeune vampiresse.

_Maison des Gilbert._

Damon venait de passer la porte dans un fracas, ce qui avait alerté toute la maison. Genny et Elena était descendu en vitesse quand a Bonnie et Jeremy ils c'étaient mis devant Caroline. Damon ce déplaça a vitesse vampirique jusqu'à devant eux. Empoignant Bonnie par le cou la plaquant contre un mur. Il la maintenait avec forces.

_**- Damon !**_ Crièrent Elena, Caroline et Jeremy.

_**- Pour qu'elle raison tu as demandé a Caroline mon sang ? Tu à deux secondes avant que je te brise le cou.**_

Jeremy, Caroline et Elena hurlaient quand à Genny elle restait impassible. Elle savait pertinemment que Damon ne tuerais pas la jeune femme.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler son secret. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler le sort qu'elle voulait lancer. Elle commençait à manquer d'air.

_**- C'est moi !**_ Lança Genny avec un air provocateur.

Damon lâcha Bonnie s'approchant avec danger de Genny mais cette dernière n'avait pas peur. Damon ne lui faisait pas peur.

_**- Et comment connais-tu Blondie ?**_

_**- Je l'a connais pas je suis passé par la Bennett maintenant dégage de devant moi ! **_Lui dit telle en le bousculant pour passer.

_**- Tu vas me dire ce que tu mijote Genny !**_ Lui dit t-il simplement. Damon savait très bien que rien ne servait qu'il l'a menace Genny car elle ne le craignait absolument pas.

_**- Dans tes rêves, Damon !**_ Répondit telle simplement.

_Villa Orsini - Rome /Italie._

Ronaldo venait d'arriver dans le salon un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Fernando et Raphaëlo ne prirent même pas compte de sa présence.

_**- Damon è mostrato**_. _(Damon c'est montré)_ Lança t-il.

Fernando et Raphaëlo ce regardèrent en ce levant un sourire sadique sur le visage.

_**- Prepara il aereo. Noi vogliamo **__(Prépare l'avion. Nous le tenons.)_

_La guerre est déclarée…._

* * *

Bon voila fin de ce chapitre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dans le prochain chapitre retour des Orsini, ça fait peur ^^. Les choses avance. Ne vous inquiéter pas sa vas beaucoup plus évoluer, surtout notre delena qu'a passer un GRAND stade dans ce chapitre mais qui ne sont pourtant pas ensemble. Ils ont noyé leurs peine dans le sexe résultat sa n'a pas avancer grand-chose. Mais dans le prochains sa ira mieux, bien mieux :) Et vous en serrez plus sur ce mystérieux sort qui demande le sang de Damon. Allez je lance le débat pour qu'elle raison Bonnie aurait besoin du sang de Damon ?

Vous n'inquiétez pas le prochain devrais arriver plus tôt vite, je répondrais a toute vos review dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci a tous bisous.

PS : Pour c'eux qui on pas compris comment Damon a sus qu'Elena s'ouvrait les veines je vais l'expliquer. Je voulais pas faire du hard alors j'voulais pas expliquer le sang couler des veines de la petite Elena sa aurait été un peu trop tragique ^^ donc j'ai fait soft c'est pour cela que vous avez peut être pas bien compris mais Elena était entrain de s'ouvrir les veines donc Damon a juste sentis l'odeur du sang. Voila tout. Bisous a tous et a bientôt :)


	18. Magie - Chapitre Sixteen

_**Chapitre Sixteen**_

_**- Magie -**_

_( Chaque homme à sa destiné propre. Le seul impératif est de la suivre et de l'accepter, ou qu'elle le mène … )_

_Maison des Gilbert_

Genny venait de ce lever, elle dormait toujours chez les Gilbert et elle comptait bien y rester. Elle voulait savoir ce que la jeune Bennett préparait. Etant elle-même une sorcière, elle savait qu'on ne volait pas du sang de vampire sans motivation. Elle alla donc ce lavé, puis elle prépara son café attendant Bonnie Bennett qui mis très peu de temps avant de sortir de son lit. Genny lui tendit une tasse et fit couler l'eau et enclencha le micro-onde.

_**- Que fais tu avec le sang de Damon ? **_Demanda telle sans passer par quatre chemins.

_**- En quoi ça te concerne ?**_ Répliqua Bonnie qui ne voulait pas que cette fille ce mêle de ses affaires.

_**- Vois tu jeune Bennett, tu es tellement imprudente que tu vas te faire griller. Et il va t'arracher le cœur. Laisse-moi t'aider. C'est sois pour lui, sois pour la sœur de ton petit-ami.**_ Genny s'installa en face d'elle.

_**- Pour qu'elle raison je te ferais confiance ?**_ Demanda Bonnie après avoir souffler d'exaspération.

_**- Parce qu'on est dans le même camp. J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi à New York ou je m'éclate mais non je reste ici ou je me fais clairement chier ! Je veux aider Damon à tiré un trait sur cette souffrance qui lui pourris l'existence. Et je sais qu'il est en danger c'est pour cela que je reste ici à m'emmerder ! **_Répondit Genny en haussant le ton.

_**- Et qui me dis que tu n'iras pas tout répéter à Damon ? **_

_**- Je t'ai défendu hier Bennett ! Je n'ai pas peur de Damon, toi si. Alors tu vas me le dire ? **_Redemanda telle avec impatience.

Bonnie leva les yeux aux ciels et alla jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait caché ce sort qu'elle gardait secret. Elle déposa le précieux papier devant Genny qui le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Genny ouvrit de grands yeux, elle manqua même de s'étouffer.

_**- Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu sais ce que tu vas déclencher ? Tu a conscience que les sorcières ne tôleront pas un tel acte ?**_ Dit Genny d'un ton grave.

_**- Je sais mais Elena a besoin d'une stabilité, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la pousse a ce battre.**_ Répondit simplement Bonnie en buvant son café observant Genny lire ses notes.

_**- Ok très bien. Je vais t'aider, tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide tu ne pourras jamais concentrer autant d'énergie toute seule. **_Reprit Genny en tirant Bonnie par la manche pour qu'elles ce rapprochent du micro-onde qu'elle avait remis en marche. _**Écoute-moi bien, cela va demander un passage du coté sombre de la magie. Tu es une Bennett, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu perdras tes pouvoir sa n'aideras pas. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le feras, elle pratique la magie noir depuis pas mal d'année maintenant.**_ Redit-elle en pianotant sur son Smartphone. _**Elle sera là dans la journée elle habite a Denvers. On réalisera ça ce soir. **_

_**- Pourquoi tu m'aide ? **_Demanda Bonnie en la regardant dans les yeux. _**Je veux dire, j'avais conscience que je déclencherais un sort noir donc je savais ce qui m'attendais pourquoi faire venir une amie à toi. **_

_**- Parce que t'es une Bennett ma petite et que la lignée doit ce perpétué. Vous êtes les sorcières les plus puissantes, personne n'a envie que votre lignée s'arrête**_. Répondit Genny en retournant s'assoir. _**Puis je pense que ça aideras Damon a tourné la page et à avancer. Tu peux éteindre le micro-ondes sa me donne mal au crane.**_

Bonnie éteignant le mico-onde, et observa la jeune femme. Elle l'avait jugé trop vide, cette fille semblait être une fille simple, gentille et serviable apparemment. Bonnie ne lui faisait pas tout a fais confiance mais elle voulait croire que cette jeune femme allait l'aider, qu'elle était sincère.

_Chambre Gilbert._

Elena regardait Damon dormir, laissant glisser son doigt sur sa joue avec douceur et tendresse. Depuis que Damon était sorti de la pension, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Et elle pouvait que le remercier pour cela, bien sur elle allait mal, bien sur qu'elle sentait le départ proche. Elle savait que dans peut de temps, elle ce réveillerais seule, elle ne le verrait plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser que rien n'arriverait, elle n'arrivait à ce dire que peut être que tout le monde s'en sortirais bien. C'était pour elle une évidence, l'homme qu'elle aimait allait mourir, elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes et ça elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas être la quand on lui apprendrait la mort de cet homme qui était capable de lui rendre le sourire, capable de la faire vivre, capable de lui remonter le moral d'un simple sourire. Non elle l'avait décidé elle ne serait pas là pour apprendre ce tragique mais si prévisible nouvelle. Elle refusait de l'enterrer, elle refusait de le voir partir, elle refusait qu'il quitte sa vie pour toujours. Elle avait besoin de lui comme elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Et même si il était la avec elle, même si il prenait soin d'elle, même si il semblait l'aimer, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, elle ne pouvait pas sourire, elle ne pouvait pas car elle savait que le sablier avait été retourné et que par conséquent tout cela ne durait pas longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas être heureuse, elle ne voulait pas sourire, car la chute ferait bien trop mal.

Une main la sortie de ses pensée lugubre, Damon venait de lui attraper avec douceur le poignet et la regardait avec tristesse. Elena ne pleurait plus, elle n'avait plus la force de verser une seule larme, elle restait la plus part du temps muette, répondait a de simple question, ce camouflait dans des vêtements sombre et généralement trop grand pour elle. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de ce maquillé, elle attachait ses cheveux en chignon flou, ou en queue de cheval. Elena était devenue une coquille vide. Damon essayait de la faire rire, de la faire sourire mais il obtenait que de simple sourire faussement triste.

Damon l'attira vers lui, et la serra dans ses bras, la tête d'Elena posé sur son cœur mort. Elena traçait de petit cercle de son doigt sur son torse musclé. De fois Damon avait l'impression qu'Elena était morte, qu'elle ne pensait plus a rien, qu'elle était juste vide.

_**- Princesse, tu devrais faire les magasins avec les filles ça te ferais du bien. **_Lui dit-il simplement en le regardant avec un sourire.

Elena ce releva et le regarda avec ce regard que Damon détestait, ce regard vide, ce regard sombre, triste.

_**- Pour quoi faire ?**_ Lui demanda t-il. _**Ca n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi Damon. Plus rien n'a d'intéressait. Je n'ai envie de voir personne d'autres que vous, je n'ai pas envie de croiser c'eux que je fréquentais au lycée, leurs dire que je vais bien, leurs dire que ma vie est magnifique et que si je ne viens plus au lycée c'est parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de leurs mentir Damon. J'ai plus envie.**_ Reprit telle la voix dénuée d'émotion.

Damon ce contenta de la resserrer dans ses bras lui embrassant le haut du crane.

_Dans un avion privé._

Les Orsini avaient quitté l'Italie depuis plusieurs heures, ils étaient tous presser d'atterrir et de réglé ce « problème » comme ils l'appelaient qui durait depuis des années. Ils pensaient chacun a comment ils allaient arracher chaque membres du Salvatore qui leurs avait retiré leurs douce sœur. Fernando ce souvenait encore du jour ou il était rentré chez lui et qu'il avait trouvé Damon, celui qu'il considérait comme son ami auprès du corps définitivement mort de sa tendre sœur. Après cela il avait voulus rattrapé Damon mais celui-ci c'était déjà enfuis très loin. Ils l'avaient cherché partout en Italie et ils avaient finis par penser qu'il avait quitté le pays alors de longues recherche c'était mis en place à travers le monde entier. Fernando avait juré arracher le cœur de Damon de ses propres mains, il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il attendait avec patience le moment où il expliquerait à Damon comment Raphaëlo a torturé Stefan avant de lui planté un pieu en plein cœur. Oui il ferait souffrir Damon Salvatore jusqu'à que celui-ci le surplis de le tuer. Il allait profiter de cette vengeance qu'il considérait entièrement mérité.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Jeremy était seul à la maison avec sa sœur, Bonnie avait suivit Genny il ne savait pas trop ou. Quand a Damon, personne ne savait jamais ou il allait. Alors Jeremy avait décidé de rester auprès de sa grande sœur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Jeremy la voyait s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jours, elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus, elle était livide, et vide. Il en voulait a Damon de ne pas ce servir de ses pouvoirs de persuasion pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il voulait à Damon d'avoir plongé sa sœur dans cette profonde dépression.

_**- Elena, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup tu sais.**_ Lui dit-il avec tristesse dans les yeux.

Elena ce trouvait recroqueviller sur elle-même dans le fauteuil en face de lui, emmitoufler dans un sweat beaucoup trop large et un bas de survêtement qui ne valait pas mieux. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais à la place elle ce leva et alla s'installer au prêt de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aucun son ne sortis de sa bouche. Après cela elle ce leva et disparu dans sa chambre. Jeremy la regarda monter les larmes lui montant aux yeux, sa sœur était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.**_ Entendit-il derrière lui.

_**- Ma sœur semble morte et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter Stefan ?**_ Dit-il avec colère en ce retournant. _**C'est de votre faute tout ce qui arrive. Vous avez amené tous ça dans notre vie.**_

_**- Je sais.**_ Répondit Stefan en baissant la tête. _**Damon sais ce qu'il fait. Laisse-lui du temps Jeremy.**_

_**- Ta conscience au moins que ton frère s'apprête à affronter des vampires sois disant très puissant et qu'il va certainement mourir. A quoi tout ça a servie, tu es mort pour rien finalement. Le temps c'est tout ce qui nous manque Stefan.**_ Reprit Jeremy en s'installa sur son canapé le visage dans ses mains.

_**- Il m'aurait tué même si j'avais dis ou trouver Damon. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter.**_ Répondit de nouveau Stefan tristement.

_**- Je ne comprends pas Stefan. Pourquoi je veux dire, pourquoi il ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde, son deuil. **_

_**- Parce que Damon à ce besoin de trouver une solution même quand il n'y en a pas. Ne me demande pas ce que cela peut lui apporter je n'en sais rien mais il a toujours été comme cela. Quand notre mère est morte il a eu ce besoin aussi de trouver un responsable. On ne serra jamais réellement pourquoi mais nous pouvons simplement éviter une trop grosse casse. **_

Jeremy hocha simplement la tête en regardant Stefan.

Damon rentra dans le salon levant les yeux aux ciels, il avait entendu le jeune Gilbert parler a ce qu'il pensait être le fantôme de son frère.

_**- Gilbert quand t'en auras marre de parler a des fantômes tu feras a manger pour ta sœur. **_Dit t-il en ce préparant pour monter les escaliers. _**Oh et puis mon frère n'a pas fais psychologie, donc fiche lui la paix. Il est mort il ferait bien de rester mort !**_ Reprit t-il avant de disparaitre a l'étage.

_Chambre d'Elena._

Damon entra dans la chambre ou il trouva Elena devant assise sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre, elle avait les jambes replier, regardait par la fenêtre son journal sur les genoux. Damon s'allongea sur le lit de cette dernière la regardant, attendant qu'elle lui parle.

Elena savait qu'il était rentré, qu'il l'observait mais elle était trop occupé à observer son cartier.

_**- Tu te rends compte qu'après tout ce qui c'est passer chez moi, aucun des voisins ne sais jamais inquiéter. Nos vie ont tellement peu d'importance que même nos propres voisins ne ce rendrait pas compte que nous sommes mort. Nous ne sommes que des poussières infimes dans l'immensité qu'ai le monde. Tu sais Damon.**_ Elena tourna la tête enfin vers lui. J_**e t'aime, et c'est parce que je t'aime que je refuse de vivre sans toi. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre parce que tu sais que si tu décide de te laisser aller, tu n'iras pas jusqu'au bout de ton combat. **_Dit telle avec une sincérité déconcertante.

Damon ce leva et s'agenouilla devant elle, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui d'Elena.

_**- C'est vrai Elena. Si je laisse tous ses sentiments que je ressens pour toi resurgir, j'abandonnerais tout combat, je t'emmènerais loin de toute cette vie que tu n'as pas choisie. Et je ne veux pas Elena, je ne peux pas. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Je dois le faire. J'ai besoin de le faire. Tu voulais que l'on parle de Stefan. Je vais te parler de Stefan. **_Lui dit-il avec douleurs. _**J'aimais mon frère Elena, j'avais promis à ma mère de le protéger qu'importe les dangers. J'avais besoin de mon frère, j'ai besoin de mon frère. Il est mort a cause de moi, je suis responsable de sa mort, je suis responsable de la torture qu'ils ont du lui faire subir. **_Reprit t-il en ce levant faisant les cents pas dans la chambres, les larmes aux yeux_**. Je suis responsable de cette perte qui me bouffe Elena. Mon frère me manques, pouvoir l'emmerder me manques, pouvoir le provoquer me manques. Il me manque Elena. Et je sais que je suis l'unique responsable, j'ai déclenché tous ça. Je dois le régler, je dois le venger peut être plus pour me soulager moi-même. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas mais tu sais c'est long l'éternité princesse. Et vivre éternellement sachant que mon petit frère est mort, sachant que je suis responsable met impossible. Je ne veux pas ça Elena.**_ Dit-il avant qu'Elena ne l'arrête pour entrelacer leurs doigts et les embrasser.

Damon pleurait silencieusement. Elena le regardait avec tristesse. Ce hissant sur la pointe des pieds elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Damon qui approfondissant le baisser. Il délia leurs doigts pour la serrer plus fort contre lui, la poussant délicatement sur le lit ou elle ce hissa. Il l'embrassa, parcourant la peau d'Elena de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser le sweat d'Elena au dessus de sa tête. Elena glissa avec douceur ses doigts sous la chemise d'Elena qu'elle s'empressa de lui retiré.

Ils s'aimaient, bien sur qu'ils s'aimaient mais leurs souffrance prenaient place bien au dessus de cette amour consumant. Un amour qui ne les aidaient pas, cette amour qu'ils ce portaient les détruisaient. Mais ils s'aimaient contre tous. C'étaient eux contre le reste du monde, un jour ils le comprendront, un jour ils avanceront.

_Parking du Mystic Grill_

Bonnie ce trouvait en face de cette nouvelle sorcière du prénom de Faria, elle devait avoir la trentaine, de long cheveux noir, des yeux d'un marron envoutant. Elle était plutôt grande, et semblait d'être sur d'elle. Genny et elle s'enlacèrent rigolant un peu avant que Genny ne présente cette nouvelle sorcière à Bonnie.

_**- Une Bennett, sa vas être un plaisir de faire un peu de sorcellerie avec toi.**_ Dit cette dernière en serrant la main de Bonnie.

Bonnie hocha gentiment la tête d'approbation.

_**- Donc de quoi est-il question ?**_

Bonnie regarda Genny qui l'encouragea de la tête lui tendant ses recherches pour son sort. Faria regarda les feuilles que Bonnie venait de lui tendre, reportant son intention sur les deux jeunes femmes.

_**- Tu a conscience de ce que tu fais ?**_ Demanda Faria avec calme.

_**- Oui, fin je ne sais pas si sa déjà été fait mais ...**_ Bonnie fut couper par Faria

_**- Si ça a déjà été fait. C'est rare mais c'est possible.**_ Reprit Faria en étudiant ses recherches de Bonnie. _**C'est juste que comme tout sort cela a des conséquences, plus ou moins grave mais cela en a. **_

_**- Je suis prête à prendre le risque.**_ Répliqua Bonnie.

_**- Tu a le sang du vampire concerné ?**_ Demanda Faria toujours concentrer sur les feuilles.

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Très bien, en route nous allons aller lancer ce sort.**_ Finit par dire Faria un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Aéroport - New York._

L'avions privé des Orsini venait de ce poser à l'aéroport de New York ils étaient a présent sur le sol américain prêt a ce venger.

Voiture de Jeremy Gilbert

Jeremy était dans sa voiture, il composa le numéro de sa petite amie et attendit que cette dernière réponde.

_**- Oui Jer'**_ Entendit-il après plusieurs tonalités.

_**- Tu es ou ? Elena et Damon son occupé fin tu vois alors j'ai quitté la maison.**_

_**- Très bien. Je suis occupé on ce retrouve à la maison ce soir.**_ Dit-elle simplement.

_**- Très bien ?**_ Répéta t-il.

_**- A ce soir Jer'. Je t'aime.**_ Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Jeremy n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il jeta son téléphone sur le siège de colère, tout de monde faisait ses petites magouille de leurs coté, personne ne lui disait jamais rien. Et il était condamné à voir sa sœur ce détruire. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il ce dirigea vers le Mystic Grill prêt a boire un verre avec son ami, Matt Donovan.

Jeremy arriva au Mystic Grill ou il s'installa. Matt arriva et lui servit ce qu'il avait commandé, la soirée allait être longue.

_Maison des Gilbert._

Elena observait Damon, elle le trouvait tellement beau torse nu le drap recouvrant le bas de son ventre. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait peur de la poser, peur de la réponse, peur de la vérité.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?**_ Lui demanda t-il voyant bien que quelque chose la perturbait.

Elena étudia le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'installa en tailleurs dans le lit, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine nue elle lui demanda.

_**- Pourquoi avoir tué leurs sœurs ?**_ Demanda telle simplement étudiant chaque expression de Damon.

_**- Et pourquoi pas.**_ Lui répondit t-il simplement.

_**- C'n'est pas une réponse ça Damon !**_

Damon ce rehaussa pour finir par s'assoir en face d'elle dans le lit. Il la détailla du regard. Le regard d'Elena était fermer, elle attendait une réponse. Damon inspira un grand coup avant de prononcer cette phrase qui changeait toute la donne.

_**- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué !**_

* * *

COOOOUUUUPEEEZZZZZ ! :) Alors ce chapitre, bon je trouve que je fais avancer les choses un peu plus vite :). Et nous voila bien avancer, ^^ Damon dis ne pas avoir tu la sœur des triplé, en plus Bonnie lancce un sort de magie noir, pourquoi faire ? Tatatata vous allez vite le savoir si vous n'avez pas déjà deviné. Le retour du triplé ce qui ce réserve mouvementé.

Oh et je peux enfin dire J'AI TROUVER LA FIN :) Je sais comment je veux que cette fiction termine, fin enfaite je suis partagé entre deux choix et je ne sais pas lequel choisir :/

Je vais répondre à vous review :)

_**M **_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui j'ai trouvé cela plus pratique après relecture aussi. Bisous.

_**I-R-E**_ : Merci pour ta review. Je vous laisse devinez ce à quoi va servir ce sort, vous aurez les réponses soit dans les chapitres a venir, soit à la fin. Cela va dépendre de quels choix je choisis pour ma fin :) Bonne revisions bisous.

_**Sosso**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tant que ça te plait toujours autant c'est l'essentiels :) Ca pourrait être ça, comme ça ne pourrais pas l'être ^^. Le sort que prépare Bonnie va être complexe savoir si il marchera serais une autre question. Ils y auront d'autres scènes delena car après tout c'est une fiction delena :) Oui les Orsini sont de retour et ne vont pas être tendre, je sais je ne te rassure pas :) ^^

_**Jolieplante**_ : Merci pour ta review, j'avais peur qu'à force sa lasse un peu. :) Comme ta pu le voir, et comme l'explique Damon, si il ne ce laisse pas aller avec Elena c'est pour pouvoir allez jusqu'au bout de son « projet » car il sait que si il laisse tout l'amour qu'il lui porte reprendre le dessue il laissera tout tomber pour elle et il souffrira toujours de ne pas avoir vengé son frère. Car Damon pense qu'après les avoir vengé -s'il survit- il aura mieux.

_**LoveDELENA **_: Merci pour ta review. Oui je sais c'est un peu long, mais je ne peux pas dire ils s'aiment et tout est beau. Ils ont énormément souffert et cela affecte leurs relations. Leurs amour les détruit, Elena parce qu'elle sait que sans Damon elle ne sera pas capable de continuer de ce battre, elle dit même ne pas vouloir être la quand les Orsini vont revenir car elle ne veut pas le perdre. Quand a Damon l'amour qu'il a pour elle, il ne préféré pas y penser car il veut ce focaliser uniquement sur cette vengeance qui l'obsède. Mais ne t'inquiètent pas ils ce rapprochent tout doucement déjà dans ce chapitre Damon s'ai livré a Elena ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis le l'intro ^^.

_**I-R-E**_ : J'espère que t'es examens ce passe bien :) en tout cas merci pour tes review. Oui l'état d'Elena ne vas pas en s'améliorant en attendant tout cela ai trop pour elle. Elle a trop encaissé.

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt marrant une Elena sans humanité, mais les deux dernier épisodes mon déçu surtout le 17eme alors celui là ma vraiment déçu je m'attendais a quelque chose de plus « vivant » et en faite il était plutôt plat. C'est mon avis, sa n'engage que moi après. Je commence à me lasser un peu de la série, autant avant j'attendant l'épisode avec impatience maintenant je n'y fait presque plus attention. Je n'avais même pas regardé les Sneak Peek jusqu'à hier. J'espère qu'ils vont rehausser le niveau. J'ai cette définition aussi du suicide pour moi ce n'est nullement un acte égoïste après tout ce qu'elle a vécu n'importe qui aurait craqué. Après ce n'est pas le point de vue de tout le monde c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai précisez.

_**Minimum**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

_**M**_ : Merci pour ta review, comment trouve tu les chapitre maintenant ? Tu trouve qu'il manque toujours d'évolution ? Ton avis m'intéresse beaucoup, c'est intéressant car je me permet de rajuster celons vos point de vue. Bisous

_**Virginie06 **_: Merci beaucoup c'est vrai que Damon a toujours tenus ses promesse mais il sait que si il lui promettait qu'il reviendrait il ne la tiendrait peut être pas. Tu vas voir que Bonnie vas ce rendre utile :). Bisous.

_**Sosso**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review bisous.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Comme tu te demandais comment Damon avait sentis qu'Elena était en danger je l'ai expliqué en fin du chapitre d'avant. Tu vas voir que leurs relation va évoluer pour le moment on a l'impression que cela ce résume qu'a du sexe mais il a les sentiments et la souffrance mêler a tout ça ce qui rend les choses compliquer. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

**PS : Je pense que je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avant de retourner chez ma mère. Car après cela je pense que je reste deux semaine mais je donne mon ordi a ma mère donc je posterais un peu moins régulièrement, mais vous inquiétez je m'arrangerais pour vous poster les chapitre tout de même. J'ai dis que je finissais cette fiction, après je rattaquerais Half of my heart. Bisous**


	19. Affrontement - Chapitre Seventeen

_**Chapitre Seventeen**_

_**- Affrontement -**_

_( Je me demande à quoi cela rime, au fond. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'attacher à quelqu'un ou quelque chose si l'on sait que primo, cela ne dure pas et deuxio on souffre atrocement quand cela ce termine. Si tout a un début, un milieu et une fin alors a quoi bon commencer ? Pourquoi ce donner de la peine, si la seule issue possible, c'est « the end ». Je ne parle pas de la mort même si c'est la seule certitude que nous ayons, mais de la vacuité de toute chose, le fait que rien ne dure jamais. C'est vrai, rien n'est fait pour demeurer éternellement…rien … )_

_Maison des Gilbert_

Elena fixait Damon, elle essayait de déceler toute forme de mensonge. Malheureusement il semblait être honnête avec elle. Elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi les Orsini avaient tué Stefan et voulaient le tué lui. C'était pour elle l'incompréhension totale. Elle ce risqua donc à lui demander des expliquer, espérant trouver un raisonnement logique à tout cela.

_**- Alors pourquoi pensent-ils que c'est toi ? Je ne comprends pas Damon.**_ Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Damon inspira très fort, avant de s'assoir dans le lit.

_**- Ils croient que c'est moi.**_ Dit-il simplement avant de continuer son récit. _**J'ai rencontré Fernando dans un bar à Rome il y a un plus de vingt ans. De là, je suis resté avec eux, ont a torturé, tué, et fait la loi dans tout Rome, à cette époque c'étaient cool ont étaient tout puissant puis Lorena c'est immiscé dans ma vie. C'était une fille spectaculaire même si elle n'en restait pas de moins un vampire. Elle avait cette facilité déconcertante à comprendre, et à pardonné aux gens. C'était mon petit ange.**_ Damon souria à l'évocation de ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné. _**Elle avait tout pour elle, la grâce, la douceur, la tendresse, la beauté, la compassion, l'humanité. C'était une femme extordinaire qui n'avait en rien choisis sa transformation. Fernando et Ronaldo refusait de la perdre pourtant ils étaient prêt a accepté son choix de vie, elles ne voulaient pas devenir un être de la nuit, elle voulait mourir en restant elle-même. Malheureusement pour elle Raphaëlo en avait décidé autrement**_. Damon fit une pause scrutant le visage d'Elena qui passait par différent sentiment mais surtout la jalousie. Pourtant elle restait silencieuse, écoutant cette histoire que seule Damon connaissait_**. Avec le temps, je me suis beaucoup trop rapproché de Lorena, Fernando et Ronaldo ni voyait aucun problème ce qui n'était pas le cas de Raphaëlo qui n'a jamais accepté la relation que j'entretenais avec sa sœur. Il l'a considérait comme un objet dont il pouvait ce séparé a n'importe qu'elle moment.**_ Les yeux de Damon s'assombrissement d'un coup. _**Puis ce fameux soir je suis rentré et je l'ai trouvé allongé au sol, morte. Raphaëlo se trouvait a cote d'elle, un regard sadique sur le visage avec le cœur de Lorena dans ses mains. Je pense qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir avec moi. Peu importe, Raphaëlo a filé, Fernando est rentré, il m'a vu auprès du corps mort de sa sœur, il ne sait pas poser la question de savoir qui était le réel responsable, je suis donc partis. Et la suite de l'histoire tu l'as connais.**_ Finit-il par dire en se levant, il avait raconté cette histoire comme il aurait raconté un conte à un enfant.

Elena voyait bien que Damon tenait à cette vampire, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle contrôla sa jalousie, elle savait que Damon avait connus cette fille bien avant sa naissance. Elle se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment définir cette nouvelle relation qu'elle entrainait avec Damon. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si oui ou non ils étaient ensemble, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle voulait profiter du moment présent. Elle prit les mains de Damon et les entrelaça au siennes, plongeant son regard marrons dans les yeux bleuté de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme sa moitié.

_**- Pourquoi ne pas leurs avoir dit la vérité ?**_ Demanda-t-elle simplement

_**- Imagine toi vivre plus de 500 ans avec tes frères, et après demande toi qui tu croirais quand un ami que tu connais depuis quelques temps vient te dire que c'est ton propre frère qu'a tué votre sœur. Tu le croirais ?**_

_**- Non. **_Répondit honnêtement Elena.

Elle ce blottit contre Damon, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas comme ça alors qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Damon et Elena ce couchèrent, ils étaient tard, la nuit avait déjà remplacé le soleil, les oiseaux étaient allé ce coucher, et Elena semblait fatigué.

_Foret de Mystic Fall._

Les trois sorcières venaient de finir ce sort qu'il leurs avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergies. Elles étaient dans un silence presque religieux, seul le crépitement du feu qu'elles avaient allumé émettait un son doux et régulier.

Faria la plus âgé, reprit ses esprit et commença a ranger ses affaires. Elle donna la fiole qui contenait un liquide rouge cerise plutôt épais à Bonnie. Cette dernière mis la fiole dans son sac à main et aida Faria et Genny a effacé toutes traces de leurs magies.

Bonnie n'avait pas réalisé le coté noir de la magie et elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Genny pour cela.

_**- Fais lui avaler le plutôt possible. **_Dit Faria en jetant son sac dans sa voiture.

_**- Merci beaucoup**_. Répondit Bonnie en serrant Faria dans ses bras.

_**- De rien, je devais un service a Genny puis une Benett dois rester dans le bon cote de la magie c'est votre destiné. **_

Genny s'avança et serra a son tour Faria dans ses bras.

_**- A la prochaine.**_ Lui dit-elle avant de monter dans son véhicule, suivit de prêt par Bonnie. Elles attendirent que Faria démarre puis elles démarrèrent a leurs tourd.

_**- Merci Genny .**_ Dit timidement Bonnie.

Genny tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Bonnie avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

_**- De rien. Tu me remercieras quand cela aura fonctionné.**_

_Mystic Grill._

Jeremy buvait un énième verre en compagnie de Matt, il en avait marre d'être chez lui, il avait l'impression qu'il ne servait a rien, qu'il était qu'une petite chose que tout le monde devait protéger, à qui personne ne disait rien pour ne pas le mêler a toutes ces histoires surnaturelle. Il en avait marre de voir sa sœur en danger a cause de tous les vampires. Ils n'avaient pas choisis cette vie et il détestait ce que sa vie était devenue. Une vie destinée a perdre toutes les personnes au quelle ils tenaient.

_Elipse de plusieur heures / Maison de Gilbert_

Elena ce réveilla déterminé à changer le destin, elle en avait assez de ce morfondre à attendre l'heure fatidique ou on lui enlèverait l'homme qu'elle aimait, la moitié d'elle-même. Elle allait ce battre, prouver au monde entier que Damon n'avait en aucun cas fait du mal à cette vampiresse, convaincre les Triplés que Damon n'y était pour rien. Sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle alla ce lavé, s'habiller avec des vêtements moins sinistres, elle lissa ses cheveux puis descendit ou Bonnie l'attendait avec une tasse de café. Elle s'installa a ses coté et pris la tasse. Après quelques gorgées, elle grimaça.

_**- C'est infecte qu'est-ce que ta mis la dedans ?**_ Demanda Elena à Bonnie.

_**- J'ai mis quelques herbes pour que tu aille mieux. Bois le sa te ferras du bien tu a besoin de reprendre des forces. **_Répondit Bonnie poussant donc Elena à finir sa tasse de café.

_**- C'était gentils Bonnie mais la prochaine fois, trouve quelque de meilleure s'il te plait. **_Dit-elle en ce levant. _**Ou est Jer' ?**_

_**- Il n'est pas rentré, il est allez je ne sais pas ou hier soir. J'attends de voir s'il rentre sinon je vais l'appeler.**_

_**- D'accord.**_

_**- Elena ? **_L'interpella Bonnie voyant qu'Elena allait remonter

_**- Humm..**_

_**- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas un peu mieux. **_Elena ce contenta de lui sourire et remonta dans sa chambre.

Elena alla réveiller Damon avec la plus grande tendresse. Elle attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux avant de déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du vampire, puis elle ce coucha sur sa poitrine.

_Mystic Grill._

Jeremy avait passé la nuit chez Matt, en ce levant il avait décidé qu'il donnerait un coup de main à Matt au Grill. Il était donc a présent derrière le comptoir du Grill a servir au habitué leurs verre du matin, et quelques jeunes qui séchaient les cours leurs petit déjeuner. Il discutait avec un jeune de son lycée quand trois hommes arrivèrent au Grill, ils s'installèrent et appelèrent Jeremy.

_**- Bonjour.**_ Lui dit Fernando avec son accent italien. Jeremy était certain que cet homme était un tombeur. Mais il savait aussi que sa sœur et Damon étaient de nouveau en danger. _**Ou ce trouve Damon Salvatore ?**_ Demanda Fernando avec calme.

_**- Ne nous mens pas. **_Répliqua Ronaldo qui ce cachait derrière une paire de Rayban.

Jeremy ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de ce sortir de cette impasse quand Matt l'appela.

_**- Jer' c'est Bonnie elle s'inquiète.**_ Lui dit Matt en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

_**- Merci, vous m'excusez je reviens. **_Dit Jeremy en allant dans les cuisines ou il s'enferma.

- _**Bonnie, on a un gros problème les Orsini sont là il cherche Damon qu'est ce que je fais ?**_ Demanda t-il paniquer à l'idée de ce qu'il allait bien ce passer.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire, son petit copain et son ami d'enfance étaient en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Elle alla jusqu'à dans le couloir ou elle allait prendre ses clés pour allé les chercher mais elle fut retenus par Damon qui avait certainement tout entendu a la conversation et qui était descendu a vitesse vampirique jusqu'au rez-de chaussé ou il arracha le téléphone des mains de Bonnie suivit de prêt par Elena qui descendait les escaliers.

- _**Jer' c'est Damon. Dis leurs que j'arrive. Quand j'arrive tu pars avec Matt, pas de discussion, pas de « non je ne peux pas » vous sortez du Mystic Grill dés que j'arrive c'est clair !**_ Lui dit Damon avec fermeté.

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Bien a tout de suite.**_ Dit Damon en rendant le téléphone a Bonnie.

Elena eu du mal à comprendre sur le coup pourquoi Damon avait disparus aussi vite de la chambre, mais maintenant elle comprenait. Et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle attrapa Damon par la manche, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y aille, elle n'était pas prête a faire face a ce danger, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

_**- Non Damon tu n'y vas pas ! **_Dit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Damon attrapa Elena par les épaules, il la regarda dans les yeux et tout aussi sérieusement lui dit :

_**- Elena ton frère et Matt sont en danger ! J'y vais que tu le veille ou non !**_ Il l'a lâcha mais elle tenait fermement son poignet. _**Bonnie d'emmerde toi pour qu'elle ne sorte pas de chez elle, appel Caroline et Tyler dis leurs de venir, de rester ici et surtout dis a Tyler qu'il doit faire ce que je lui ai demandé.**_ Sans un mot de plus il embrassa les lèvres d'Elena puis ce dégagea de son emprise avant de disparaitre. Elena était prête à lui courir après mais Bonnie s'interposa.

Elena pleurait, criait, elle était de nouveau hystérique elle ne tenait pas en place, elle ce débattait face a Bonnie qui faisait tout pour la retenir. Elle ferma la maison à clé et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer Elena tout en appelant Caroline.

_**- Allo, Car' les Orsini sont de retour vient avec Tyler a la maison. Damon a dis que Tyler devait faire quelque chose. Venez vite. **_Puis elle raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à Caroline de dire quoi que ce soit.

Bonnie attrapa Elena par le poignet et la tira jusqu'au canapé ou elle la poussa gentiment.

_**- Laisse-moi y aller Bonnie, je t'en supplie.**_ Elena pleurait à chaud de larmes.

_Mystic Grill. _

Damon ce gara devant le Grill à cote du gros Range Rover des frères Orsini. Il entra dans le Mystic Grill et vu Jeremy qui parlait avec les Orsini. Il fit signe a Matt d'emmener Jeremy et de déguerpir. Il alla donc s'installer a cote d'eux.

_**- I miei amici !**_ (_Mes amies _!) Leurs dit Damon en s'installa a leurs coté commandant a la serveuse un verre de bourbon.

Fernando lui lança le regard le plus assassin qu'il avait en stock, un regard qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Raphaëlo quand a lui ce leva d'un coup prêt a arracher le cœur de Damon amis Fernando le fit ce rassoir.

_**- Tu ne fais plus partis de nos amis Damon. **_

_**- Vous m'avez manqué vous savez.**_ Reprit Damon avec ironies.

_**- Comment vas ton frère Damon ?**_ Lui demanda Raphaëlo avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

A l'énonciation de son frère Damon ce contracta, il jouait avec son alcool. Il aurait sa vengeance mais pour le moment il comptait jouer un peu avec les nerfs de c'eux qui étaient a une époque ses amis.

_**- Et comment vas ta sœur ?**_ Lui demanda t-il avec une provocation sans appels.

_**- Je vais te tuer !**_ Lui dis Ronaldo en ce levant faisant tomber le tabouret par la même occasion.

_**- Ici ? Tu sais que tout le monde me connais et donc ça ne serait pas très discret. **_Lui répondit Damon en ce mettant à son tourd debout face à lui alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans le Grill les observaient. _**Va y arrache moi le cœur Ronaldo je n'attends que ça. **_Finit t-il avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Fernando força son frère a ce rassoir et fit face a Damon.

_**- Ta n'a pas changé Damon. **_

_**- Pourquoi veut tu que je change, les gens même bien comme ça.**_ Lui répondit t-il en souriant. Damon les provoquaient, et Fernando savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à lui dans un lieu si peuplé de monde.

_**- Je te tuerais Damon, crois moi. **_Lui Fernando sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute.

Damon le fixai avec colère, il avait déjà tué son frère et ils allaient payer pour avoir fait du mal a son petit frère.

_**- Très bien on règle ça en homme ou ?**_ Demanda t-il tout d'un coup plus sérieux.

_**- Pas maintenant tu sais bien que je fais preuve d'une grande classe. On va boire un verre d'abord. **_Lui dit Fernando en s'asseyant a sa place sous les regards d'incompréhensions des ses frères.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Caroline, Tyler, Genny, Jeremy et Matt venaient d'arriver ils essayaient tous tant bien que mal de calmer Elena, mais rien n'y faisait elle pleurait, et ne semblait pas être capable de s'arrêter. Puis Tyler s'approcha d'elle, il fixa son regard au siens. Elena ce sentit couper de toute réalité, comme si il n'y avait plus personnes autour d'elle comme si plus rien n'existait hormis la voix de Tyler.

_**- Tout ira bien, tu iras bien. Damon iras bien.**_ Dit Tyler.

Elena répéta mots pour mots ce que Tyler venait de lui dire avant de retrouver la réalité, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, et elle allait mieux. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle savait que tout irait bien alors elle resta assise sur le canapé devant la télé comme ci de rien était.

Tyler alla rejoindre tout le monde à la cuisine.

_**- Pourquoi ta fait ça ? **_

_**- C'est Damon qui me l'a demandé.**_ Il marqua une pause et reprit. _**S'il ne survit pas, il veut que je lui fasse oublier tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec les Salvatore, qu'elle oublie les sentiments qu'elle a eu pour eux, qu'elle les oublie tout simplement.**_

Bonnie et Genny ce décomposèrent, elle ce regarda chacune avant que Bonnie ne dise.

_**- Non, ce n'est pas possible ça ! **_

_**- Et pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Caroline. _**C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Elena finalement.**_

_**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça parce que j'ai « jeter » un sort a Elena. Et elle aura besoin de ce rappelé de qui sont les Salvatore.**_

Les autre ne comprenaient pas de quoi elle parlait et cela les inquiétaient tous.

_**- Qu'a tu fais a ma sœur Bonnie ?**_ Intervint Jeremy.

_**- Nous savons tous que Elena serra incapable de ce remettre de la mort de Damon si il venait a mourir, on est tous d'accord la dessus. Alors il a fallut que je trouve un moyen qu'elle garde une partie de lui, pour qu'elle puisse continuer de ce battre.**_ Dit Bonnie timidement.

_**- Oh mon dieu !**_ Cria Matt avant de ce radoucir. _**Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? **_

Tout le monde regardait Matt, il avait compris, mais compris quoi. Bonnie ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question.

_**- C'est ce à quoi je pense !**_ Reprit Matt en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

_**- MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ MERDE !**_ S'énerva Jeremy.

_**- Réfléchissez ce n'est pas bien compliquer. C'est la devinette du jour.**_ Dit Genny un beau sourire sur le visage.

* * *

COUUUUUUUUUPEZZZZZ :) Bon allez qui serra la première a trouvé en quoi consiste le sort de Bonnie ? Allez, Allez :)

Bon dans le prochain chapitre on aura la réponse, ensuite on en aura plus sur Damon vs Orsini :)

Je réponds vite à vos review parce que je me lève a 8h et il est déjà presque une 1h du mat. Donc je ne posterais pas avant au moins 15 jours, voir peut être une semaine de plus. Je pars chez ma mère et elle récupère mon pc elle en a besoin donc je posterais comme même quand je rentrerais mais les chapitre seront peut être moins régulier.

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEW**_

_**Visiteuse **_: Je te remercie pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus autant que les autres. Bisous.

_**I-R-E**_ : Oui j'ai préféré l'épisode 18 par rapport au 16-17 qui mon beaucoup déçu. Et toi qu'en a tu penser ? Pour le moment ils ne sont pas très présent mais sa vas venir, le prochain chapitre va être focalisé sur eux et sur le « sort » de Bonnie ^^. En tout cas merci pour ta review Bisous, et bon courage pour tes exams :)

_**Virgine06**_ : Toujours pas d'idée pour le sort de Bonnie. On ne peut pas dire que ca sens mauvais mais c'est vrais qu'il y aura peut être des répercutions :) En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Minimun**_ : Au désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**M **_: Oui Damon n'est pas responsable et faire comprendre cela aux Orsini ne vas pas être facile. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Jolieplante**_ : J'aime bien faire trainer les choses, le sort de Bonnie elle l'avouera au prochain chapitre ce a quoi ce sort va servir et pour qu'elle raison elle l'a fait. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Pour le moment Elena va croire que tout vas bien mais les choses vont un peu ce corsée. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.


	20. Douloureuse Nouvelle - Chapitre Eighteen

_**Chapitre Eighteen**_

_**- Douloureuse nouvelle -**_

_( La clé de la vie c'est de savoir rêver, sans ça nous ne sommes plus rien … )_

Matt Donvan ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas croire que Bonnie avait réalisé un tels acte sans en parler a Elena et Damon avant tout de chose. Il avait peur de la réaction de Damon, peur que s'il s'en sortait, il en veille a Bonnie, qu'il laisse Elena tomber. Il avait peur pour celle qui avait été sa petite amie. Voir Elena dans l'état dans lequel elle ce mettait pour les Salvatore la foutait hors de lui. Ils avaient débarqué dans sa vie et tout ravager. Ils avaient amené ce monde de noirceur dans leurs vies. Alors d'un côté il serait content que Tyler efface la mémoire de sa meilleure amie, qu'il lui fasse oublier les Salvatore mais il avait bien peur qu'en effaçant toutes traces des Salvatore elle perde pied, que cela creuse un vide tellement immense dans son cœur qu'elle ne soit pas capable de s'en relever. Il était partagé, oui le sort de Bonnie permettrait a Elena te tenir face à la mort de Damon qui semblait a présent inévitable mais d'un coté cela apportait encore des ennuis dans leurs vies, des morts. Et Matt ne voulait pu voir tout c'eux qu'il avait connus partir les uns après les autres.

Tout le monde fixait Genny, Bonnie et Matt qui avait un regard grave, un regard qui inquiétait beaucoup trop Jeremy. Jeremy ne supportait plus ce silence qui c'était immiscé dans la cuisine, ce silence qu'il trouvait trop lourd. Il regarda sa sœur un instant, elle regardait la télé comme si tout allait bien, comme si Damon allait revenir qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas que l'on hypnotise Elena, il n'aimait pas que qui que ce soit la prive de son libre arbitre. Damon le savait, il savait qu'Elena n'aimait pas sa non plus, qu'elle ce considérait assez forte pour supporté les douleurs que le monde lui offrait. Après quelques minutes de silence il ce décida à le briser avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

_**- Bordel de merde Matt ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ce passe ? **_

Tyler et Caroline quand a eux cherchaient encore ce que Bonnie et Genny avaient telles fait de si terrible. Tyler pensait a un sort de liens, liant Damon et Elena qui pourrait peut être faire que Damon s'en sorte car Elena restait en vie. Caroline elle pensait à un sort qui permettrait a Bonnie de ramener Damon grâce à l'amour d'Elena. Tout deux cherchaient quelques choses de logique, ils cherchaient compliquer alors que le sort qu'avaient jeté les deux sorcières était ce qui y avait de plus simple.

_**- VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE ?**_ Hurla Jeremy face au silence persistant.

Elena ce leva en entendant son frère crié, elle ce sentait bizarre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

_**- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**_ Demanda telle simplement.

_**- Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais aller te reposer Elena.**_ Répondit Bonnie.

Elena suivit le conseil de son amie, elle monta donc dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Jeremy c'était assis ce tenant la tête, il avait peur pour sa sœur, elle était sa seule famille et il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Si il venait à perdre sa sœur il serait incapable de s'en remettre.

_**- Jer' regarde moi.**_ Dit Bonnie en s'approchant de son petit copain. _**Le sort que nous avons lancé n'est pas dangereux pour Elena. **_Elle regarda toute les personnes dans la pièce. _**J'ai lancée un sort lui permettant d'avoir un enfant avec un vampire. Alors avant que vous hurliez écoutez-moi.**_ Dit telle voyant qu'ils allaient tous répliquer face à cette nouvelle provocante. _**Si Damon vient a mourir je ne pourrais pas le ramené j'ai donc décidé de trouver un sort qui lui permettrait de garder une partie de l'homme qu'elle aime avec elle pour le restant de sa vie. Alors oui un tels sort a des conséquences je ne vais pas vous le cacher. **_

Tyler, Caroline, Matt et Jeremy ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Ce qui leurs faisaient peur étaient les conséquences, ils avaient peur de ce que ce petit être pourrait bien être capable de faire.

_**- Pour faire simple, ce seras un bébé tout ce qu'il ya de plus normale mais avec les avantages du vampirisme. Ils y a peu d'enfants dans le monde qui sont né d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire**_. Raconta Bonnie puis elle regarda Genny ayant peur de leurs annoncer la suite alors Genny descendit du plan de travail et commença à parler.

_**- Je vais vous la faire court ! Ils font partis des êtres surnaturel les plus puissants qu'ils existent pour la simple raison qu'ils développent des pouvoirs bien supérieur au pouvoir des vampires classiques. Maintenant nous ne pouvons pas en savoir plus car nous n'en connaissons aucun encore vivant. Les sorcières de tolère pas un tels acte. **_Dit Genny d'une traite.

Tyler, Matt et Jeremy pensaient que c'était la pire connerie que Bonnie est fait quand à Caroline elle pensait que si l'enfant était bien encadré il pouvait limiter la casse.

_**- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Bonnie ?**_ Demanda simplement Matt.

_**- Parce qu'Elena ne survivra pas si elle venait à perdre Damon ! Alors qu'avec un bébé elle serra obligé de ce battre, de surmonté son deuils, de surmonté la perte. Elle s'en sortira parce que son enfant l'y poussera.**_

_**- Bonnie a raison ce n'ai pas une si mauvaise idée.**_ Intervint Caroline. Elena a toujours voulut être mère.

_**- Mais tu te rends compte du danger que nous faisons encourir à tout le monde si cette enfant est une bombe humaine ?**_ Déclara Tyler.

_**- C'est comme toi Tyler, en pleine lune avant tu te transformais que tu le veille ou non, pourtant tu à trouver un moyen de ne blesser personnes. Il faudra juste trouver le moyen. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire n'est-ce pas Bonnie ? **_Demanda Caroline.

_**- On ne peut rien faire ! On serra si cela a marché dans plusieurs semaines. **_

Jeremy ce contenta de ce lever et d'aller dans le salon sans adresser la parole a qui que ce soit. Il détestait ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Il ne préféra pas parler, il avait besoin de s'isoler pour pouvoir réfléchir pleinement a ce nouveau rebondissement dans leurs vie pourtant si mouvementer.

Elena descendit peut de temps après, elle enfila sa veste, pris ses clé mais fut arrêter par Caroline qui c'était mis devant la porte.

_**- Ou tu vas ?**_ Demanda la vampiresse.

Les autres c'étaient eux aussi réunis dans le couloir, Damon avait été claire, Elena ne devait en aucun cas sortir de la maison.

_**- Damon m'as envoyé un texto il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au Mystic Grill. **_

_**- Damon ?**_ Demanda Bonnie inquiète.

_**- Oui mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? **_Répondit Elena en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Les cinq amies ce regardèrent tous, ils savaient tous que Damon ne lui aurait jamais envoyé de texto ils devaient donc trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne passe pas la porte de la maison Gilbert.

_Mystic Grill. _

Les Orsini avaient fait vider le Mystic Grill, ils c'étaient enfermer a l'intérieur avec Damon qu'ils torturaient depuis plus d'une heure passant des seringues de verveines, au couteau planter dans la peau, jusqu'au os cassé les uns après les autres. Ronaldo avait pris le portable de Damon et avait envoyé un texto a Elena la conviant a venir au Mystic Grill. Ronaldo comptait la torturé puis la tué devant les yeux de Damon. Ils allaient le torturé jusqu'au moment ou ils décideront de le tué.

_**- Elle ne viendra pas !**_ Dit Damon avec un rire nerveux. Il souffrait atrocement, Raphaëlo lui avait planté un pied de chaise à cinq centimètre du cœur.

Fernando s'approcha de l'oreille de Damon et lui susurra.

_**- Et ben on ira la chercher ! J'ai envie que tu la voie mourir sous tes yeux. De là je te ramènerais en Italie je t'enfermerais dans nos cave ou tu devras vivre avec l'image de ta bien aimer entrain de s'éteindre devant tes yeux. Sans compter mon ami que je vais t'expliquer comment Raphaëlo a tué ton frère. C'était très drôle tu verras.**_ Lui dit-il en lui retirant lui plantant un nouveau pied de table dans l'abdomen.

Damon ce plia de douleurs, il devait conclure un marché avec eux. Il refusait qu'Elena ne meure. Il devait la maintenir en vie, elle n'était pas responsable de tout ce qu'ils avaient emmené dans sa vie avec Stefan.

_**- Laisse-la en dehors de ça, la blonde aussi. En échange je rentre en Italie avec vous et je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez de moi. Vous avez tué mon petit frère**_. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, la douleur l'empêchait de tenir de long discours. _**Fernando on est quitte, elle est humaine ils vont lui effacer la mémoire elle ne se souviendra même plus de mon existence.**_ Finit-il par dire dans la douleur.

_**- Sa ne nous intéresse pas !**_ Répliqua Raphaëlo en empoignant le poignet de Damon pour lui briser une nouvelle fois mais il fut couper par Fernando.

_**- Très bien ! Tu as raison ! Ronaldo brise lui la nuque !**_ Finit par dire Fernando avant de ce servir un nouveau verre de bourbon.

Raphaëlo et Ronaldo allèrent placer le corps de Damon dans leur véhicule puis Fernando sortie du Mystic Grill.

Les trois frères roulèrent jusqu'une maison toute blanche ou Ronaldo alla y déposer une lettre a vitesse vampirique tout en sonnant avant de disparaitre.

_Maison des Gilbert_

Tout le monde essayait d'empêcher Elena de quitter la maison, mais cette dernière était très déterminée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amies et son frère refusaient de la laisser sortir pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose ce passait. Elle ressentait une drôle de sensation qui lui comprimait le cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer. Puis la sonnette retentissait. Elle les poussa tous pour ouvrir la porte ou elle ne trouva qu'une lettre. Personnes ne ce trouvait sur son perron, cela lui sembla doublement bizarre que l'écriture lui était étrangement familière. Il la fixait tous avec une mine d'enterrement. Elena sentit son cœur ce briser, leurs regard en disait long sur cette règle qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert.

_**- Elena tu…**_

_**- Sa suffit maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez tous mais arrêter**_ ! Dit-elle les mains tremblante en refermant sa porte.

Elle s'avança dans le salon ou elle s'installa sur le canapé sous le regard de ses amies et de son frère. Ils savaient tous d'ou prévenait la lettre, et surtout qui l'avait écrite. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient gérer une Elena instable dans les prochaines minutes a venir. Ils s'attendaient tous au pire et étaient tous prêt à la soutenir. Et étrangement ils avaient tous un pincement au cœur, oui Damon était insupportable, cynique, ironique et franchement pas très positif mais ils s'y étaient tous fait, ils l'aimaient tous un peu à leurs façon.

'' _Chère Elena Gilbert, _

_Nous n'avions pas fait plus ample connaissance et cela est bien dommage, vous avez l'air d'être une fille censé, vous me rappelez beaucoup ma défunte sœur. A l'heure à laquelle vous allé lire cette lettre vous devriez être morte ainsi que la vampiresse blonde mais nous avons conclu un marché avec Damon Salvatore. Etrangement je pensais que celui qui était autrefois mon ami n'avait plus de cœur mais vous semblez énormément compter dans sa vie, je dirais même qu'il vous aime malheureusement il ne sera plus auprès de vous. Vous êtes encore une adolescente je ne vous raconterez pas comment nous allons le tué car cela est certain. Vous pouvez dès à présent faire votre deuils car Damon Salvatore seras bientôt plus qu'un souvenir dans votre vie. Ne cherchez pas à le récupéré vous n'y arriveriez pas. Cela m'embêterais de vous tué, vous qui semblé si jeune. Profiter de votre vie humaine c'est important. Les êtres de la nuit n'ont rien a faire dans votre vie. En tout cas Damon n'en feras plus partis. J'espère pour vous que vous vous en remettiez, il ne vous méritait absolument pas, vous valez bien mieux que ce salaud qu'est Damon. Vous direz par la même occasions à la vampiresse blonde qu'elle a échappé elle aussi à une longue et douloureuse mort. _

_A dieu Elena Gilbert, Fernando Orsini. ''_

Elena laissa tomber la lettre, la réalité la rattrapa tellement vite qu'elle crut qu'on lui arrachait le cœur sur le moment. C'est larme ce mirent à couler a flot, elle fut pris de tremblement. Elle ce sentait à nouveau vide, vide de toute envie de ce battre. On lui avait retiré son dernier rayon de soleil, sa dernière lueur d'amour. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle qui croyait il y a de ça quelque minute que tout allait bien, que Damon allait bien. Non elle ne s'en remettrait pas, non elle ne continuerait pas de vivre sans lui, non elle ne ferait pas son deuils. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'on pouvait lui enlever chaque personne à qui elle tenait. Elle était complément vide, plus rien n'aurait d'importance, sa vie n'avait plus d'importance.

Ses amies ce précipitèrent vers elle, tous lui parlaient, essayaient de la réconforter avec de douce paroles mais elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne les écoutait plus. Elle ne voulait plus croire en personne, elle ne voulait plus aimer personnes, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle ne voulait même plus être sur cette terre, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus sentir son cœur ce déchiré a chaque personnes qu'elle perdait, elle ne voulait pas ressentir ce profond mal être. Elle avait perdu son protecteur, sa joie de vivre, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne supportait plus cette douleur qui compresse le cœur et nous fait perdre pied. Elle allait sombrer et elle ne ferait rien pour ce battre, c'était finis son combat pour la vie était finis.

* * *

Nous voyons la fin de cette fiction mes amies, je sais il est court mais il fallait que je me remette dans le bain donc je l'ai pas fait trop long puis j'aime bien la dernière ligne ^^ Alors oui ce n'est pas tout a fait finis je vous l'accorde encore un ou deux chapitre et je mettrais fin a cette belle fiction - c'est celle que je préfére sur les trois que j'ai écrite :) - Je repondrais a toute vos gentille review dans le prochain chapitre que je posterais beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci, d'ici lundi vous aurez certainement la suite, lundi ou mercredi. Je vous fais des bisous.


	21. 1 mois & demi - Chapitre Nineteen

_**Chapitre nineteen**_

_**- Un mois et demi plus tard -**_

_(Qui n'as pas besoin d'un effaceur ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs. )_

_Un mois et demi plus tard._

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Damon Salvatore était partis avec les Orsini, un mois et demi depuis qu'Elena avait reçu cette lettre qui avait changé le cours de sa vie. Un mois et demi qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Elena avait passé un mois et demi enfermer dans sa chambre, elle ne parlait plus a personne, elle ne voulait plus voir qui que ce soit. Elle mangeait à peine, ce qu'elle ingérait était les repas que son frère lui montait et elle ne les mangeait pas toujours. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids, elle était livide, amaigris. Elle semblait morte de l'intérieur, son corps faisait encore parti de ce monde mais sa vie était partie en même temps que Damon. Elle ne ce battait plus, elle avait laissé tomber. La seule chose qu'elle faisait était d'écrire dans son journal dans sa chambre sombre. Elle avait fermé ses volets, plus aucune lumière n'entrait dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'inquiétaient pour elle, ils essayaient tous de la faire sortir, de lui parler mais rien, elle ne répondait pas, elle ne les regardait même pas. Elle passait son temps dans les chemises ou les t-shirt de Damon que lui avait ramené Caroline. Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté.

Elena était dans sa chambre, elle venait de ce réveillé avec une envie de vomir. Elle courra pour atteindre les toilettes, oui car depuis plusieurs jours elle était malade chaque matin. Elle ne ce posait pas de question, qu'elle soit malade ne l'inquiétait pas, elle espérait juste partir, quitter la terre. Elle attendait que son corps l'abandonne qu'elle puisse partir rejoindre toutes les personnes qu'elle a aimé.

Après avoir pris une douche, elle enfila un t-shirt a Damon et retourna s'allonger dans son lit ou elle prit son journal et comment ça a écrire, écrire sa souffrance, sa peine, son manque.

'' _Le soleil ce lève et tu n'es plus là, j'ai tant de peine mais mes larmes ne coulent pas. Je voudrais savoir m'entends-tu de là haut ? Fais-moi un signe, dis quelque chose. Je ne crois plus que je fasse les bons choix, tu ne guides plus mes pas. Je me sens si seule, trop de souvenir me rendent folle. Regarde moi depuis le paradis, parle moi j'entendrais ta voix de là ou je suis. Je n'arrive pas à refaire ma vie, les jours sont trop long sans toi. Je rêve de tes mains sur ma peau. Un autre jour ce lève je ne t'entends plus. Je continu à vivre avec cette blessure, t'es paroles me manques tout ce qu'on n'as vécu. Ma moitié, mon ami depuis le début. Le passé me hante le présent je n'en peux plus. ''_

Elena écrivait sans verser une seule larme, elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait même la sensation de ne plus rien ressentir, juste un vide immense dans son cœur.

_Salon des Gilbert_

Les amies d'Elena ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire. Bonnie voulait l'emmener voir un médecin mais Elena refusait de bouger de sa chambre. Caroline avait proposé de l'hypnotisé mais Bonnie avait émis l'hypothèse que si Elena était bien enceinte l'hypnose ne fonctionne pas. Jeremy lui ne ce mêlait plus de tout les débats concernant sa sœur il essayait juste de la maintenir en vie. Il lui apportait a manger tout les jours dans sa chambre, veillait a qu'elle mange un minimum. Il faisait le ménage dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle prenait ses douches. Il veillait aussi a qu'elle ne s'y enferme pas. Il avait caché tout les médicaments dans une boites qu'il gardait dans sa chambre et comme Caroline resterait dans la maison Gilbert si sa sœur tentait de s'ouvrir les veines, Caroline le serrait et pourrais agir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir comme cela mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa sœur.

_**- Bon écoutez faut qu'on sache si oui ou non elle attend un bébé peut être que ça la motiverais**_ ? Dis Caroline avec lassitude.

_**- Ta raison, va contraindre un médecin à l'hôpital pour qu'il vienne la voir.**_ Répondis Bonnie à Caroline qui ne traina pas.

Il ne restait plus que Jeremy qui monta le petit déjeuner de sa sœur. Genny était partis après qu'Elena est reçue la lettre, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Elle tenait beaucoup a Damon et apprendre qu'il était certainement mort lui avait fait quelque chose, alors elle était partis. Matt ne venait plus chez les Gilbert voir Elena dans cette état le rendait presque malade quand a Tyler il faisait la navette entre chez lui et chez les Gilbert pour voir si tout allaient bien. Ils avaient convenus qu'effacer la mémoire d'Elena ne l'aiderais pas que cela creuserait un fossé encore plus profond dans son cœur.

_Chambre d'Elena Gilbert_

Jeremy venait d'apporter son petit déjeuner à Elena qui avait le regard fixé sur son journal. Jeremy constata une nouvelle fois que sa sœur n'était plus là avec eux, qu'elle était partie. Il ne restait plus qu'un corps vide, sans vie. Il lui déposa sur le lit et s'installa en face d'elle. Il savait qu'il allait encore parler tout seul, qu'elle ne lui répondrais pas et qu'il devrais encore être confronter a ce regard vide qu'elle arborait tout les jours depuis un mois et demi.

_**- Je t'ai fais des tartines de beurre de cacahouète avec un jeu d'orange presser de ce matin.**_ Dis t-il en la regardant tristement.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, ses mouvements semblait mécaniques comme répéter trop souvent, elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.

_**- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ce baladé aujourd'hui ?**_ Demanda t-il en espérant qu'elle lui réponde favorablement

Mais la seule réponse qu'il eu fut un léger signe de tête négatif. Elle prit une tartine qu'elle dépiauta pour ne manger que de petites miettes. Oui Elena Gilbert était morte, il ne restait plus rien de la femme forte qu'elle était auparavant.

Jeremy lui souris avant de sortir de la chambre pour ce laisser glisser contre le mur, tout cela lui paissait beaucoup trop, il laissa éclater toute la tristesse qu'il retenait. Voir sa sœur dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur.

Il pleurait silencieusement quand il vit Stefan apparaitre devant lui, il ne l'avait plus vue depuis très longtemps et ce demandait ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il ne voulait plus voir de Salvatore, ils avaient détruit sa sœur.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?**_ demanda t-il avec agressivité en essuyant ses larmes.

_**- Je suis désolé Jer' ! Je vois comment elle est tu sais.**_ Répondit le fantôme de Stefan en s'installant aux cotes de Jeremy. _**Je vois aussi toute la souffrance que vous portez tous. **_

_**- Et ton frère il ne peut pas venir lui, a oui c'est vrai il s'en fou !**_ Répondit Jeremy toujours avec cette même agressivité. _**Vous avez détruit ma sœur, c'est facile de venir me hanter mais toute vos petite manigances on mener au fait qu'aujourd'hui ma sœur n'est plus elle-même. Elle est morte et c'est de votre faute.**_

_**- Mon frère viendrais si il était un fantôme Jer'.**_ Répondit Stefan, s'il avait eu un cœur celui-ci ce serait certainement briser.

Jeremy regarda le fantôme de Stefan, il semblait completement attrister. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ou voulait en venir Stefan.

_**- Comment ça ? Il n'est pas mort ?**_ Demanda le jeune Gilbert plus calmement.

_**- Non. Ils le torture depuis un mois et demi. Ils attendent que Damon les supplies de le tué. Mais tu connais mon frère Jeremy.**_

Jeremy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un crie. Damon était donc en vie, il devait en parler a Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler et Matt s'ils pouvaient le ramener Elena irait beaucoup mieux.

_**- Tu sais ou il est ? **_

_**- A Rome dans une grande villa. La villa Orsini. **_

_**- Merci.**_ Répondit Jeremy en courant jusqu'au rez-de chaussé ou il trouva Bonnie, Caroline et un homme en blouse blanche.

Les filles fut surprise de le voir courir, elle ne lu aucune panique dans ses yeux plutôt une lueur d'espoir.

_**- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jer' ?**_ Demanda simplement Bonnie en regardant Caroline.

Caroline fit monter le médecin à l'étage pour que celui-ci examine Elena. Après avoir accompagné le jeune docteur dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Caroline redescendit a vitesse vampirique pour savoir ce qui ce tramait.

_**- Bon qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Elena ta parler ?**_ Demanda Caroline exciter.

_**- Non elle ne m'a pas parlé mais Stefan la fait. **_

Les filles restèrent muettes quelque secondes, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Stefan ce manifestait alors que Damon n'avait jamais apparus a Jeremy.

_**- On ne comprend pas là ! Tu peux développer ? **_

_**- Damon es en vie ! Certes pas dans le meilleure de sa forme mais en vie ce qui veut dire qu'on peut le ramener faut juste que l'on trouve comment mais on peut le ramener. Si on le ramène Elena ira mieux. **_

Les filles restèrent septique, pourquoi Stefan ce manifestait que maintenant, pourquoi donner de l'espoir a Jeremy alors qu'elles ne savaient pas comment faire pour débarquer chez les Orsini et ramener Damon en vie.

_**- Jer' il a tué leur sœur, ils ne le laisseront jamais partir. **_Répondit Bonnie calmement.

Son petit ami semblait si heureux qu'elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher cette joie qu'elle n'avait pas vue dans ses yeux depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi.

_**- Est-ce qu'on en est sur ?**_ Demanda Caroline prête a suivre l'idée de Jeremy, elle ne supportait plus l'état d'Elena et elle voulait a tout pris l'aider. _**Je veux dire il ne l'a jamais clairement dis. En générale Damon ne ce cachait pas d'avoir tué quelqu'un mais pour cette fille il trouvait des combines nous laissant croire qu'il l'avait tué. Et si ce n'était pas lui ?**_

_**- Redescendez sur terre, Damon est a des millions de kilomètre, comment voulez vous qu'on le prouve ?**_ Demanda Bonnie exaspérer_**. Je suis désoler Jer' mais on a aucune preuve que cela est vrai ou non. On ne fera pas le poids sur leur terrain.**_

_**- Je suis sur qu'Elena doit le savoir, je suis sur qu'il lui avait dis.**_ Répondit Jeremy. _**Tu ne me feras pas perdre espoir Bonnie, je me battrais jusqu'au bout. On à une lueur d'espoir, on peut sauver ma sœur de sa dépression, on peut lui ramener Damon. **_

_**- Elena ne parle a personne comment veut tu aborder deux sujet qui vont la rendre hystérique une nouvelle fois ? **_

-_** Si on lui dit qu'on peut ramener Damon elle en parlera. Je connais ma sœur j'en suis certain ! **_Répliqua Jeremy avant que le médecin ne descende.

_**- Vous aurez le résultat par courrier. Le plus rapidement possible. **_

Caroline raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte et revint ensuite s'installer dans la cuisine auprès du jeune couple.

_**- Sa vaut le coup d'essayer Bonnie, c'est notre dernière carte pour la sauver et retrouver un semblant de paix. **_

Bonnie leva les mains aux ciels en signe d'accord. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout, son petit copain et sa meilleure amie semblait déterminé.

Les trois jeunes gens montèrent dans la chambre d'Elena cette dernière était recroqueviller sur elle-même. Jeremy s'approcha d'elle, il posa sa main sur la sienne te de son autre mains lui releva le menton pour que sa sœur le regarde dans les yeux.

_**- Elena il faut que tu nous aide.**_ Jeremy marqua une pause. _**Est-ce que Damon est responsable de la mort de la sœur des Orsini ? **_

Elena ce contracta, se yeux ce noyèrent de larmes, elle regarda son frère dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour enfin révéler la vérité qu'elle seule connaissait. En un mois et demi ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle prononça.

_**- Non.**_ Dis t-il dans un murmure.

Jeremy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Caroline ce mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclat de joie pendant que Bonnie pensait au prochain jour qui allait suivre cette révélation.

_**- Qui est responsable ?**_ Demanda Caroline pendant que Jeremy serrais sa sœur dans ses bras.

_**- Raphaëlo.**_ Répondit tout aussi doucement Elena.

_**- Elena, Stefan m'ais apparue. Damon n'est pas un fantôme, autrement dis il n'est pas mort. Nous allons tous faire pour le ramener, pour te le ramener. **_

Après avoir réconforté sa sœur il descendit accompagner des filles pour monter un plan. Il avait tout prévus, il savait comment il voulait que les choses ce passent.

_**- Bonnie essaye de recontacter Genny vous allez monter un sort ou faire ce que vous voulez de façon que l'on puisse je ne sais pas moi montrer a Fernando ce qui c'est passer. Bref c'est le cote magique vous vous débrouiller. Caroline, Tyler vous allez aller avec les filles en Italie. Tyler étant un hybride sa vous feras une protection. Et quand ils seront la vérité demander la libération de Damon. Quand a moi je reste ici avec ma sœur.**_ Déballa Jeremy d'un coup sous le regard septique de Bonnie _**C'est notre dernière solution.**_

_Maison des Gilbert - 23h00 _

Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie et Genny préparaient le plan en question. Ils discutaient, ce bataillaient pour savoir qui d'eux avaient raison. Ils évaluaient tous les risques. Ils préparaient un plan de guerre. Ils c'était tous mis d'accord ils ramèneraient Damon.

Ils étaient tous entrain de préparer le plan quand une petite voix les sorties de leurs discours. Ils ce retournèrent tous pour voir Elena s'appuyant contre le chambranle du mur délimitant le salon et la cuisine. Ils furent tous surpris de la voir en dehors de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas remis le pied au salon depuis qu'elle avait lu cette satané lettre. Elle les fixait tous, son regard était toujours aussi vide, elle ne semblait même pas a croire en leurs plan.

_**- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**_ Leurs demanda telle la voix dénuer d'émotion. _**Faites vous une raison il est mort ! Comme le reste des personnes que nous avons aimé ! Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Ne vous battez pas contre des moulins a vent vous n'y arriverez pas. Faite comme moi accepter le fait qu'il est mort. Vous comprendrez vite que dans notre monde il n'y a pas d'espoir. Rien ne sert d'espérer, vous vous ferez plus de mal que de bien. Il n'y a plus d'espoir ni pour lui, ni pour moi. La vie n'a plus aucun sens alors laissez tomber.**_ Finit-elle avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Elle leurs avaient brisé le cœur, cette façon qu'elle avait de parler, elle ne semblait plus rien ressentir. Ils ce regardèrent tous et après un moment d'hésitation ce remirent tous au travail il allait sauver Elena qu'elle le veille ou non.

_Chambre d'Elena Gilbert_

Elle ne comprenait pas cette acharnement à vouloir la sauver, a vouloir lui rendre l'espoir et la joie de vivre. L'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie, pour qui elle aurait renoncé a sa vie humaine était mort elle le savait et elle refusait d'espérer qu'il était encore en vie, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il allait revenir pour après qu'on lui annonce une nouvelle fois qu'il était mort. Non elle refusait d'espérer, l'espoir sa peut tuer. Et elle s'estimait assez morte. Elle attendait juste le moment ou ses forces vitales la quitteraient, le moment ou elle pourrait mourir avec le sourire car elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait.

Elena alla s'installer sur son lit et sortie de nouveau son journal pour écrire a nouveau, elle avait ce besoin d'écrire, écrire sa vie, écrire ses peines et ses douleurs.

'' _Ils pensent que tu es de nouveau en vie, ils pensent qu'ils te ramèneront, qu'ils te retrouveront. Ils espèrent mais comment peut ont encore espérer que quelque chose arrive dans notre vie, après tout, tout ce en quoi nous avons crus a disparue. Tu as disparue, tu es mort et je refuse de croire que tu es en vie et que tu reviendras. Je refuse de croire que tu me resserras dans tes bras et me disant que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras. Tu n'as pas tenus ta promesse Damon. Tu es partis et qui pourrait te le reprocher, qui pourrait te reprocher d'avoir voulus venger ton frère, qui pourrait te reprocher de nous avoir protégé avec Caroline. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste d'être fait. Tu n'étais pas l'homme qu'il croyait tous que tu étais. Tu étais bon, et dieu sais combien tu me manques, combien sa me déchire le cœur, combien j'aimerais quitter cette terre. Mais ils me retiennent, ils s'acharnent a me garder en vie. Ils me font faire des bilans de santé, ils me forcent à manger mais comment leurs expliquer que je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus tout ça, je ne veux plus me sentir vivante. Je veux partir, je veux qu'il me laisse m'en aller. Je veux me débarrasser de cette souffrance qui me tire le cœur, qui me détruit tout les jours de l'intérieur, je veux qu'il me laisse m'en aller. Je ne suis plus heureuse sur terre, je n'y vois plus aucune satisfaction, je ne veux pas refaire ma vie. Je veux juste partir, quitter la terre en ayant comme dernière image l'époque ou vous étiez tous là. ''_

_Trois jours plus tard_

Les amies avaient tous préparé leur plan d'action, ils allaient tout faire pour ramener Damon. Ils pensaient que si finalement ils ne pouvaient pas le ramener Elena n'en souffrirais pas plus vu qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour rien. Elle ne croyait plus en rien mis a part en la mort qu'elle considérait comme la seule certitude qu'elle avait. Tout cela ne faisait pas plaisir à Jeremy mais il allait s'accrocher a cette dernière lueur d'espoir.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Genny, Tyler et Caroline discutaient au salon quand ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrer. Bonnie ce leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle fut incroyablement heureuse de voir le facteur de s'y tôt. Elle prit l'enveloppe qui venait tout droit de l'hôpital. Le résultat du sort qu'elle avait lancée un mois et demi au paravent ce tenait dans cette enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard de ses amies.

Ils étaient tous sous tension, ils espéraient tous que le sort en question avait fonctionné pour qu'Elena sorte enfin de cette torpeur. Le sourire de Bonnie confirma a tous ce qu'ils attendaient maintenant fallait t-il l'annoncé a Elena. Allez annoncer a quelqu'un qui voit du noir par tous qu'elle attendant un bébé. Ils avaient tous peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle refuse de garder son petit miracle, peur qu'elle rejette l'évidence.

_Chambre d'Elena Gilbert._

Elle était assise dans son lit avec un t-shirt de Damon, ses amies ce tenaient devant elle. Bonnie était assise a cote d'elle. Elle savait qu'ils allaient lui annoncé une nouvelle, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle en avait plus que marre qu'ils essayent tous de trouver des moyens pour la faire sourire. Elle ne voulait pas entendre « vient Elena on va au soleil » ou encore « Et si on allait faire les boutiques », ils n'avaient pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir. Pourtant la nouvelle que lui annonça Bonnie la cloua sur place, elle perdit tout ses moyens, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle ne voulait pas le croire.

_**- Tu es enceinte Elena.**_ Lui dit Bonnie en lui donnant la preuve que cela n'était pas une ruse.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, puis Bonnie lui rajouta comment elle avait permis a un vampire et une humaine d'avoir un enfant. Elena toucha son ventre tout en fixant le papier. Les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle était enceinte, elle attendait un bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de Damon. Un miracle allait arriver dans sa vie. Mais était telle prête a élever l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu. Etait telle prête a affronté peut être le regard bleuté de Damon sans que ce soit lui. Etait telle prête a tout cela. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout en continuant de pleurer. C'était le premier sourire sincère en un mois et demi. Une partis de son cœur venait de ce relancer, une lueur de joie venait de ce ravivez dans ses prunelle marrons.

Voyant sa sœur sourire, Jeremy ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, comme tous les autres présents dans cette chambre. Bonnie avait raison, peut être que cette enfant serait la clé qui pousserait Elena a ce battre de nouveau.

Tout le monde quitta la chambre laissant une Elena avec un sourire, ce tenant le ventre comme si rien ne pouvais l'atteindre de nouveau. Avant que Bonnie ne s'en aille Elena l'interpella.

_**- Bonnie !**_

_**- Humm.**_ Répondit Bonnie en ce retournant.

_**- Merci.**_ Lui dit Elena avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

_**- De rien mais prend soin de toi Elena, tu n'es plus seule maintenant.**_

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre 19, je le poste plus tôt que prévus comme j'ai mis très longtemps a poster le 18 donc je vous l'offre plutôt celui-ci :) Quand avez-vous pensez ? Je trouve que c'est le plus fort émotionnellement. Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et nous aurons la fin ^^

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Virginie06**_ : Je ne peux pas te dire comment sa vas finir parce que je suis partagé encore donc tu le feras dans le prochain chapitre ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review.

_**Emma**_ : Oui moi aussi sa vas m'attrister de la finir parce que je l'aime beaucoup cette fiction mais après faut la finir donc bon :) Je ne sais pas tout a fait comment elle va finir mais je vais y travailler en tout cas merci pour ta review bisous.

_**JOLIEPLANTE**_ : Comme je disais je ne sais pas encore comment elle finira moi-même. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Ca me fais plaisir.

_**Guest**_ : Alors qu'est ce que tant a penser de ses deux dernier chapitre ? C'est vrai que Damon est mal en point mais il le savait. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

_**XxLegend-AutomnexX**_ : Je te remercie pour ta review elle ma fais très plaisir j'espère que les deux dernière chapitre t'auront plus.

_**I-R-E**_ : J'espère que tes examens ce sont bien passer, merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Eva**_ : J'espère que les deux dernier chapitre ton plus et que le sort de Bonnie ne ta pas déçu. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review bisous.

_**M**_ : J'espère que le sort ne t'aura pas déçu toi non plus. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review bisous.

_**Minimun**_ : Merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Virginie06**_ : Et ben si elle est tombé enceinte. Je ne sais pas si sa vous plait ou si vous trouver ça trop dingue. En tout cas merci pour review.

_**Jolieplante**_ : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 19. Et oui Elena est enceinte, et nous espérons tous que cela changent son état dépressif plus qu'alarment.

PS : Le premier moment ou Elena écrit dans son journal est en faite une chanson de **Shanna P - Regarde moi.** Vous pouvez l'écouter elle est magnifique.

Pss : Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite mais je vais essayer de la poster dans la semaines.


End file.
